Ego fero tui ritus
by Mania Dardeville
Summary: Může se nenávist proměnit v lásku?A může Pán zla opravdu milovat?Co když je to všechno jen dobře promyšlený trik?HP/LV, LM/RL. May be love in hate? Dark Lord can cherish or not? What if it's just a trick? Who is the joker?
1. Chapter 1

Harry se probudil. Tedy, probudily ho sluneční paprsky, které do pokoje pronikaly skrz polozatažené závěsy. Otevřel oči. Stačil mu jediný pohled, aby zjistil, že nemá brýle. Rukou zatápal kolem postele. Po levé straně, kde byl zvyklí, že se nachází jeho noční stolek v pokoji u Dursleyů, nic nenašel. Lépe řečeno, narazil rukou do zdi. Zmateně zkusil pravou stranu. Ke svému překvapení tam noční stolek objevil. Zatápal a narazil na brýle. Opatrně si je nasadil.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti, kterou zalévalo první sluneční světlo. Harry seděl na velké, těžké, dubové posteli. Napravo od něj byla šatní skříň a kousek dál stůl, vše z dubu. Obrovské okno zaplňovalo celou jednu stranu místnosti, vedle okna byly prosklené dveře vedoucí na kamenný balkón za nimi.

Potter se zvedl s postele, jak vzápětí šokovaně zjistil, nebyl oblečený. Urychleně zamířil ke skříni, doufaje, že tam najde nějaké oblečení. Trhnutím otevřel dveře a nahlédl dovnitř. Po chvíli hledání našel zelené tričko a modré mudlovské jeansy. Oblékl se.

Znovu se rozhlédl po neznámém pokoji. Nemělo cenu jej prozkoumávat, dokud nezjistil, kde vlastně je. Rozešel se ke dveřím, vedoucím nepochybně ven z pokoje.

Vzal za kliku. Ještě, než se jí jeho ruka dotkla, dveře se otevřely.

Zaražený Potter hleděl do stříbrných očí Luciuse Malfoye.

"Pottere," vzpamatoval se první Malfoy.

"Nemáte být ještě v posteli?" zkoumavě si chlapce prohlížel starší kouzelník.

"Cože?!" nechápavě na něj zíral Harry

"Pán zla přijde asi za hodinu. Do té doby, byste měl jít ještě do postele. Tohle by se mu moc nelíbilo," prohlásil Malfoy, chystajíc se zavřít dveře. Vyděšený výraz černovlasého chlapce jej však zarazil.

"Pottere... děje se něco?" přistoupil k němu blíž. Harry zděšeně ustupoval do středu pokoje, až teď si uvědomil, že nemá hůlku.

"Ne-nechoďte ke mně!"

"Pottere... Harry, co se stalo?" zkusil to Lucius jinak.

"Co po mě chcete? Co tu děláte? A co tu dělám já?" chlapec si uvědomil, že něco není v pořádku. Proč mu Malfoy řekl jménem? A kde to vlastně je?

"Jste v domě Pána zla," jakoby mu četl myšlenky Malfoy.

"Pottere, vy si to nepamatujete?" zamračil se Lucius. Vkročil do pokoje, normálně by si to nedovolil, ale tohle byla jiná situace. Zavřel za sebou dveře, pro jistotu.

"Co si mám pamatovat? Co se to tu děje?" začínal hysterčit Potter. Lucius si jen povzdychl.

Pán zla tohle očekával, tedy ne přímo tohle, ale něco ano. Zvlášť, když mu Brumbál při včerejší akci, na jednu mudloskou vesnici, vyhrožoval, že Pottera "zachrání". Jakoby to snad Potter potřeboval. Jistě, vždyť Brumbál si ještě pořád myslel, že Pán zla toho chlapce vězní. Ani náznakem netušil, že týden po chycení Pottera se něco změnilo. Mistrovi se podařilo nějak ho přesvědčit, aspoň teď byl Potter milencem Pána zla.

Včera musel Brumbál něco udělat. Chlapec se náhle sesypal. Byl donesen do pokoje, Snape mu dal nějaký lektvary, ale očividně nepomohly. Jak jinak si vysvětlit Potterovo chování? Co si vůbec Brumbál myslel, vždyť pokud si myslel, že chlapce vězní, tak by mu ztráta paměti moc nepomohla. Teda pokud si nemyslel, že by mohl při mučení něco prozradit.

Tohle všechno se honilo Luciusovi hlavou, když přecházel přes pokoj k Harryho posteli. Sedl si na ní a pohlédl na vyděšeného chlapce stojícího opodál.

"Radši se na to posaď," navrhl po chví si ho změřil nedůvěřivým pohledem. Okamžik zaváhal, pak si sedl na postel, avšak na co nejvzdálenější konec od Malfoye.

"Takže?" nejistě vyzval Luciuse k hovoru.

"Pottere, co si pamatujete?"

"Pamatuju... No začátek prázdnin, to bylo před týdnem. Včera jsem šel spát, normálně do postele v pokoji u Dursleyů a teď jsem tady..." Harry se nepatrně zamračil, netušil, co ho to popadlo. Bavil se jen tak, skoro bez zábran, s obávaným smrtijedem.

"Asi vás zklamu. Prázdniny trvají již čtvrtým týdnem. Dva týdny a něco, jste v rezidenci Pána zla," lehce se ušklíbl Lucius.

"Cože?! A proč? Co tady dělám?" zděsil se Harry.

"Spíte s Pánem zla," vyštěkl Malfoy, až v dalším okamžiku si uvědomil, co řekl. Chlapec na něj vyděšeně zíral.

"Takhle jsem to říct nechtěl," snažil se o klidný tón Malfoy.

"Ale to... to je blbost," začal nepatrně vzlykat chlapec.

"Je to tak. Sice netuším, co na vás Brumbál použil za kouzlo, že vám smazal poslední vzpomínky, ale až se to Mistr dozví, bude zuřit," zamračil se plavovlasý kouzelník.

"Já... mohl byste odejít," vyhrkl náhle.

"Pottere, opravdu si nemyslím..." začal Lucius.

"Prosím, jděte," Harry se na něj podíval uslzenýma očima.

"Dobře," Malfoy se zvedl. Přece jen, i když Potter ztratil paměť, nedovolil si neuposlechnout "rozkaz" Pánova milence.

Ještě naposledy se ode dveří otočil a podíval se na mladíka sedícího zdrceně na posteli. Zjištění o jeho poměru s Voldemortem s ním pořádně zamávalo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Voldemort seděl na svém trůnu, uprostřed kruhové místnosti, té, ve které se pravidelně scházejí Smrtijedi. Zamyšleně hleděl před sebe. Přemýšlel o včerejšku. O tom, co mohl Brumbál udělat? Co znamenak chlapcův kolaps?

„Ehm..." tiché zakašlání vyrušilo Pána zla z úvah.

„Luciusi?" podivil se, když spatřil původce vyrušení. Netušil, proč ho věrný smrtijed ruší. Dal přece jasný rozkaz, že si nepřeje být NIKÝM rušet.

„Mistře," uklonil se Malfoy. "Potter se probudil," oznámil.

„Opravdu? Jak mu je?" zájem Pána zla byl více, než patrný.

„Mistře... myslím, že máme problém..." začal opatrně Lucius.

„Jaký?!"

„Nic si nepamatuje, teda pamatuje si začátek prázdnin a pak už nic," povzdechl si Malfoy s očekáváním zloby svého Mistra.

„Cože?! Jak je to možné? Mluvil si s ním?" zajímal se lehce zděšeně Voldemort.

„Ano pane... byl dost v šoku, nemyslím si, že mi uvěřil," skoro až šeptal.

„Zavolej Snapea, řekni mu o tom, ať přinese nějaký lektvar, nebo cokoliv..." propustil ho Voldemort.

_Tak můj malý chlapeček si nic nepamatuje? Co si to provedl Brumbále, co si to ZATRACENĚ zase provedl?! Opravdu co myslíš, že mi ho můžeš sebrat, že mi vezmeš mojí hračku? To v žádným případě..._

Pán zla se zvedl ze svého křesla. Měl v plánu navštívit Harryho. Musel se přesvědčit, jak vážná to ztráta paměti je.

Harry seděl na posteli. Přesně v tak jak ho tu Lucius Malfoy zanechal.

_Nemůže to být pravda. Určitě to je jen další podlej tah Voldemorta. Brumbál mě odsud dostane, zachrání mě... Určitě..._

Někde uvnitř tušil, že to není pravda. Jeho podvědomí vědělo, že všechno, co řekl Malfoy se přesně tak stalo. Věděl, že Brumbál ani nikdo jiný nepřijde, aby mu pomohl. Protože on pomoc nepotřeboval. Ale to bohužel Harry netušil, nechtěl si to připustit.

Někdo zaklepal. Skleslý chlapec na posteli, jako by to ani neslyšel. Byl příliš ponořen do svých myšlenek. Zaklepání bylo intenzivnější.

_Prásk_

Dveře se rozlédly, někdo za nimi to očividně nevydržel. Chlapec pozvedl uslzenou tvář, jen aby udivený výraz vystřídal výraz největšího zděšení.

Ve dveřích stál Lord Voldemort. Rudé oči přejížděl přes místnost, než se zastavily na uplakaném mladíkovi.

„Harry..?" došel ke chlapci. Ten jen zděšeně zíral, nebyl schopen jakéhokoliv pohybu.

„Vnímáš mě?" lehce s ním zatřásl Pán zla. Pláčem zarudlé oči chlapce se pomalu stočily na Voldemorta. Zděšený výraz se prohloubil o bolestivý.

„Co se děje? Byl za mnou Lucius... pamatuješ si něco?" nikdo, kdo znal Pána zla, by nikdy neuvěřil, že je schopen mluvit starostlivě, zvlášť k ´chlapci, který přežil´.

„Já... já... nevím..." víc ze sebe nebyl schopen vypravit.

„Co si pamatuješ naposled?" zajímal se Voldemort.

„Šel jsem spát... před tím sem sekal zahra-zahradu..." Harry netušil čím to je, jako by ho něco ovládalo a nutilo odpovídat. Přitom on sám byl hrůzou bez sebe. Jenže ten pocit uvnitř, pocit,že tohle je pravda, byl tak intenzivní... Tak skutečný.

„Harry, to bylo před týdnem. Tu noc jsme pro tebe přišli," lehce se zamračil Voldemrot.

_Luciuse měl očividně pravdu. Ale co s tím? Co mohl ten egoistickej ředitel mudlomilský školy udělat? _(prostě Brumbál=))_ Co provedl jeho mazlíčkovi? _

Rudýma očima projel záblesk zloby. Chlapec na posteli si toho očividně všiml. Zděšeně se odtáhl na druhý konec postele.

"Harry... neboj se mě," snažil se ho uklidnit Voldemort. Sedl si na postel, znepokojeně sledoval vyděšeného mladíka. S povzdychem se pro něj natáhl. Tušil, že tohle bude nadlouho, než se mu zase podaří získat chlapcovu důvěru.

„Ne-nechte mě," vzlykl Harry, když se ruce Temného pána přiblížily k němu.

„Harry, uklidni se," silné ruce chytly chlapce a nekompromisně si ho přitáhly.

„Ne-e..." chlapec se pokusil vyprostit. Byl však příliš vyděšen, než aby byl opravdu schopen se dostat z pevného sevření.

„Neboj, neublížím ti..." šeptl do rozčepířených černých vlasů Voldemort. Přitáhl si zmítajícího chlapce blíž.

„Neboj..." ruce objaly Harryho.

„Já... ne-nechci" zavzlykal chlapec.

„Co nechceš?" letmý úsměv přeběhl před tvář Pána zla.

„Ne-nechci ta-tady být. Ne-nechci s vámi... ne-nechci spá...nic mít," vypravil ze sebe roztřesený mladík.

„Ale, ale," úsmál se Voldemort.

„Řekl jsem, že ti neublížím," šeptl, přitáhl si chlapce. Pozorně se mu zahleděl do uslzených očí.

_Přece bych neublížil svojí hračce. Zvlášť tak cenné hračce..._

Harry jen vytřeštěně sledoval blížící se tvář. Voldemort mu něco říkal, ale on nevnímal. Byl příliš paralizován. Rty dospělého kouzelníka se přiblížily. Nebylo kam uniknout. Pevný stisk dvou paží nepovoloval.

Ne-e..." hlesl tiše mladík. Na blížících se ústech se usídlil úsměv.

A pak byl náhle lapen. Lapen v polibku od obávaného Pána zla. Pokusil se ještě naposledy vytrhnout. Avšak neměl šanci. Pokusil se něco namítnout.

Ale jen co pootevřel rty, Voldemort toho využil. Jazykem začal prozkoumávat chlapcova ústa.

Netrvalo dlouho, cítil jak se mladík pomalu uvolnil. Jistě, klidně mohl ztratit pamět, ale nemohl ztratit svou přirozenost. Prohloubil polibek. Po chvíli přestal, trochu se od mladíka odtáhl, aby viděl jeho reakci.

Rudé oči se hleděli na chlapce, který trhavě oddechoval se zavřenýma očima. Voldemort se usmál. Možná to půjde snadněji, než se zdálo.

Zvedl se, potřeboval ještě sehnat Snapea kvůli tomu lektvaru. Ode dveří se otočil na chlapce, který měl pořád ještě zavřené oči, avšak již byl poměrně v klidu.

_Příště Harry. Příště ti ukážu, co Brumbál nemůže zničit. Již příště Harry si tě vezmu zpět..._

Zavřel dveře.


	3. Chapter 3

Další den. Dnes se Lord Voldemort rozhodl vzít si zpět, co mu po právu náleželo. Dnes si chtěl vzít tělo i duši Harryho Pottera. Musel, když Brumbál mu to vše tak zrádně ukradl. Vše, co si poctivě a pomalu vydobyl. To vše musel kvůli Brumbálovi získat rychle zpět.

Vykročil k pokoji svémo miláčka, svojí čerstvé hračičiky. Svého Chlapce, kderý přežil. K pokoji Harryho Pottera.

Neobtěžoval se klepáním, prostě vešel.

Chlapec ještě spal. Ležel na posteli stočený do klubíčka. Na tvářích měl zaschlé šmouhy od slz. Působil tak bezbraně. Tak zoufale. Pán zal se ušklíbl, tak dlouho čekal na doby, kdy bude mít Harryho Pottera ve své moc. Tak dlouho, takže mu to teď nějaký Brumbál nemohl vzít.

Lehce chlapcem zatřásl, přál si ho probudit, ale ne vyděsit.

„Harry," oslovil chlapce. Ten sebou lehce škubl, probouzel se. Otevřel oči, zmateně hleděl do rudých očí Pána zla. Náhle se v jeho očích objevilo zděšení. Jeho mysl si očividně uvědomila, že včerejšek nebyl jenom sen a že dnešek bude ještě horší.

„Myslím, že bysme už mohli obejít ten tvůj strach," ušklíbl se Voldemort.

„Já... já... nechci," zavzlykal mladík.

„Ale přece byses nebál, já ti neublížím,"zasyčel Pán zla a hrubě k sobě chlapce přitáhl.

„Ne-nechtě me," zděšení.

Temný pán mladíka pevně chytl. Jednou rukou mu držel obě zmítající se ruce, druhou chytl chlapce pod bradou. Vynutil si jeho pohled. Hrubě políbil Harryho rotřesené rty.

Jediným pohybem ruky serval z vyděšeného mladíka košili. Jen se ušklíbl a se zájmem si ho prohlížel. Vytáhl hůlku. Harryho oči se rozčířily hrůzou. Voldemort ho položil na postel. Otočil ho na břicho. Hůlkou vyčarovat pouta, kterýma jej přivázal k pelesti postele. Chlapec sebou zazmátal.

„Harry, Harry," Pán zla se pobaveně usmál. Vyděl, jak moc je chlapec vyděšený. Neměl sice v úmyslu mu opravdu ublížit, ale věděl, že tohle je jediná cesta, jak ho může získat zpět. A on o nic jiného nestál.

Potter zavzlykal. Ležel na posteli, bez košile, s rukama přivázanýma. Nemohl se skoro ani hnout.

Voldemort odložil hůlku, na tohle jí nebude potřebovat.

S úšklíbnutím sundal chlapci kalhoty, spolu se spodním prádlem. S výrazem člověka, který za chvíli dostane vše, po čem touží, so prohlížel obnažené tělo před sebou.

Harry opět slabě zaprotestoval, přes vzlyky mu nebylo rozumnět. Pán zla si mohl jen domýšlet, jakými argumenty jej chce odvést od jeho úmyslu.

„Harry, řekl jsem že ti neublížím. Bude se ti to líbit," zaševelil mu do ucha Pán zla.

„Ne-nechtě mě," zopakoval už po několikáté za ten den chlapec.

„Ale to já přece nemůžu," úšklebek.

„Uvidíš, není to tak hrozný," s ím se zvedl z postele a otevřel šuplík vedle Harryho postele. Našel, co hledal. Lubrikační gel.

Přešel zpět k Harrymu. Sedl si obkročmo na jeho nohy. Kolenem je roztáhl. Chlapec zavzlykal.

Pán zla otevřel tubu s gelem. Nandal si jej na několik prstů. Přiložil je k Harryho análnímu otvoru. Když se chlapce dotkl, mladé tělo se prohlo tichým, zděšeným výkřikem.

Pán zla se usmál. Pomalu vsunul jeden prst do Harryho. Čekal, až se chlapec uklidní. Pohl prstem a pomalu přidal další. Nebyl moc na nějaký předehry. Takže netrvalo dlouho a Voldemort prsty vyndal. Vzal tubu s gelem a ještě trochu namazal Harryho otvor.

Byl vzrušený. Nejen s mladíka přivázaného k posteli, ale i s toho, jak by se tvářil Brumbál, kdyby viděl, jak zneužívá jeho chráněnce a ne jen to, jak se to chlapci bude líbit. Možná ne dnes, ani zítra, ale časem ano, časem si bude muset zvyknout.

Ještě víc roztáhl Harryho nohy, nevšímaje si vzlykavých protestů.

Vstoupil do něj, jako už tolikrát předtím. Chlapec vyděšeně zalapal po dechu. Voldemort počkal, než si na novou situaci zvykl. Pomalu se v něm začal pohybovat.

Harry zděšeně zíral před sebe. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Právě ho ošukával obávaný čaroděj. A jemu to vadilo, ano, jistě že mu to vadilo. Ale uvnitř, uvnitř mu to nevadilo. Uvnitř ho to zvrhle uspokojovalo.

Cítil v sobě penis Pána zla. Cítil jak se v něm pohybuje, jak přiráží... Jak pomalu dosahuje orgasmu. Ucítil explozi magie a teplo, které ho zalévalo, když Voldemort dosáhl vrcholu.

Pán zla vytáhl z vyděšeného chlapce svůj penis. Tiše se usmál. Vzal z nočního stolku svoji hůlku a chlapce očistil.

Harry se tiše rozeštkal do polštáře. Náhle měl volné ruce. Někdo ho k sobě přitahoval. Voldemort. Otočil chlapce a podíval se do očí zalitých slzami. Přivynul ho k sobě.

„Harry, nechci ti ubližovat, ty to přece víš," jak nepřesvědčivě to znělo.

Chlapec se ještě víc rozplakal. Ne proto, že byl právě zneužit, ale proto, že se mu to snad i líbilo.

„Odpočiň si..." Pán zla položil nahého chlapce do postele, odcházel z místnosti.

„Avery," po schůzi smrtijedů si ho Pán zla zavolal.

„Mistře," Malfoy se uklonil.

„Chci abys dal na Pottera pozor," zavrčel Lord Voldemort.

„Jistě Mistře," s tím se Avery otočil a odešel k pokoji Harryho Pottera.

Otevřel dveře.

Netušl, co Pán zla přesně myslel tím, dát na chlapce pozor. Ale on už si něco najde. Vždycky chtěl ponížit mladého Pottera a teď měl jedinečnou příležitost.

Za posledních čtrnáct dní byl Potter chráněn Pánem zla, ale teď, když si nic nepamatoval. Byl tak snadnou obětí.

Avery nepochyboval, že si Mistr už užil. Nepochybně se pokusí znovu získat chlapce na svojí stranu. A ano, on mu v tom jistě nebude bránit, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že by si taky nemohl vyřídit nějaké účty.

Vešel do pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře, kouzlem je ještě zapečetil. Pán zla by se dovnitř dostal, ale nikdo jiný ne. Avery pochyboval, že by ještě dnes chtěl Voldemort jít za Potterem.

Chlapec ležel na posteli, lehce trhavě oddechoval. Nepochybně měl za sebou nepříjemný den. Avery s nebezpečným úsměvem postupoval k posteli.

Věděl co chce a taky to dostane. Pán zla si klidně může svojí hračku vydržovat, ale on, Avery, jí bude mít teď a nikdo mu to právo neodepře.


	4. Chapter 4

_Obetovaná kapitola, za beta-ready děkuji Darkness de Stination!_

Avery se přiblížil až k posteli, na které Harry ležel. Chlapec si ho zatím ještě nevšiml.

Stál tam, prohlížel si ´Chlapce, který přežil´. Usmál se. Za všechny ty roky, za všechnu tu špínu, ve které byl nucen kvůli tomuhle chlapci být, za to všechno dnes zaplatí. Posledních čtrnáct dní, kdy si Pán zla chlapce vydržoval, si k němu málokdo dovolil jen přiblížit. Vědomí kletby Cruciatus bylo příliš intenzivní. Ale teď, když si Potter nic nepamatoval, teď měl šanci se pomstít. Pochyboval, že by to chlapec Voldemortovi řekl, vždyť mu zase nevěřil.

Harry sebou trhl, trochu se už uklidnil, ale náhle ho přepadl pocit, že v místnosti není sám. Prudce se otočil. Zůstal zírat do nebezpečného úšklebku šíleného smrtijeda.

„Ale ale, Potříku, snad jsi na mě nezapomněl?" úšklebek se rozšířil.

Harry jen vyděšeně pozoroval smrtijeda. Copak se dnes všichni zbláznili?!

„Dneska budeme účtovat," Smrtijed popošel blíž k Harrymu. Rozhlédl se kolem, doufal, že to tu Pán zla nijak nezabezpečil.

„Cože?!" Harry netušil, co tím myslí.

„Ale přece jsi nezapomněl... I pár dní v Azkabanu udělá s člověkem své. Ty, Pottere, zaplatíš, za mojí potupu," pár rychlými kroky přešel přes prostor, který ho dělil od chlapce.

„Ne..." hlesl chlapec a začal se přesouvat na druhou stranu postele.

Avery se ušklíbl, tak rád by už viděl Pottera poníženého.

Silnými pažemi si jej hrubě přitáhl. Jeho úšklebek se ještě víc rozšířil, když si uvědomil, že je chlapec nahý. Harry si to nepochybně uvědomil také, protože nejen, že lehce zčervenal, ale o to intenzivněji se snažil z rukou smrtijeda vyprostit.

„Pusťte mě!" vykřikl, snažíc se nakopnout Smrtijeda.

„Nebraň se, o to to bude horší," Avery držel mladíka lehce od sebe, aby na něj Harry nedosáhl. Věděl, že si musí pospíšit. Třeba tu příště bude moci být déle, ale dnes... Přece jen, co kdyby si to Pán Zla rozmyslel? Kdyby tu Averyho našel, jak zneužívá jeho hračku, bez mrknutí oka by Smrtijeda zabil.

Brutálně mladíka shodil na postel, tak, aby ležel na břiše.

„Ne..." plačtivý tón vzrušoval Smrtijeda víc, než kdyby mu chlapec nadával.

Pevně sevřel, jednou rukou, Harryho ruce nad jeho hlavou. Druhou rukou si, poněkud nemotorně, sundával vlastní kalhoty. To, že byl mladík doposud neoblečený, mu práci poměrně usnadnilo.

Sundal si kalhoty. Harry sebou začal škubat. Věděl, co Avery zamýšlí a nechtěl to dopustit. Přece není žádná hračka, aby si sním užíval kdejaký Smrtijed. Jak jen se mýlil...

Vzrušený Smrtijed nedbal na Harryho snahu se osvobodit. Prudce do chlapce vstoupil. Harryho bolestivý výkřik jen umocnil Averyho touhu. Začal přirážet. Chlapec pod ním bolestivě sténal.

Uspokojený Smrtijed vytáhl z chlapce svůj penis. Vyndal hůlku, očistil sebe od zbytků spermatu a kapiček chlapcovy krve. Oblékl se. Ještě neměl v úmyslu mladíka opustit. Sice ho ponížil, ale on chtěl víc. Chtěl, aby chlapec trpěl. Aspoň na tu chvíli, na ten kratičký okamžik, kdy se o něj nikdo nestará.

Zlověstně se mu zablýsklo v očích. S mírným odporem si prohlížel vzlykajícího chlapce, stočeného do klubíčka. Očividně měl strach, strach z něj, z Averyho. To Smrtijeda potěšilo. Schoval hůlku do kapsy. Teď jí ještě nebude potřebovat.

Chytl Harryho za ramena. Hrubě ho postavil vedle postele. Chlapec se chvěl. Spíš, než zimou, to bylo zděšením. Smrtijed se ušklíbl, jak lehké bylo vyděsit ´Chlapce, který přežil´. Zajímalo ho, co by teď dělal Brumbál, kdyby viděl, jak se z jeho zlatého chlapce stává troska.

Zvedl ruku, potěšilo ho, když v zelených očích chlapce spatřil strach. Prudce Harryho odhodil. Ten klesl na kolena, z úst mu vytekla trocha krve z prokousnutého jazyka. Ještě se ani nestačil vzpamatovat, když ho Avery znovu vytáhl na nohy.

Smrtijed si ho s pohledem naprostého šílence prohlížel.

Avery vytáhl hůlku, sice se chtěl zezačátku pobavit ručně, ale rychle ho to omrzelo.

„Crucio," zamířil na roztřeseného chlapce.

Harry se svezl zpět na podlahu. Křik se rozléhal ponurou místností. Náhle ustal.

Chlapec se třásl na podlaze, bolest pomalu doznívala. Smrtijed se nad ním sklonil.

„Copak, copak, Pottere, nejsi snad zvyklý?" zavrčel mu do obličeje.

Averyho noha, obutá v těžké smrtijedí botě, zasáhla chlapcovo břicho. Harry se stočil do klubíčka. Bolestivě zasténal. Měl strach, za dnešek toho prožil víc, než mohl snést. Jeho psychika byla značně pošramocená.

„Crucio!"

Další bolestivá kletba zasáhla Harryho zcela nepřipraveného. Bolest mu pulzovala celým tělem. Křičel, dokud ještě mohl. Nezdálo se, že by smrtijed hodlal s kletbou někdy přestat. Harry pomalu přestával křičet. Ne, že by bolest polevovala, ale on už prostě nemohl. Neměl sílu.

„Pottere, to kvůli tobě nás Pán Zla potrestal. To kvůli tobě jsme byli v Azkabanu. A teď? Klidně si nalezeš až do postele Pána Zla a myslíš si, že když sis omotal kolem prstu jeho, tak si omotáš i nás?!" vztekle, mezi jednotlivými kletbami, hulákal Avery.

„To jsi teda na omylu," další kletba zasáhla zmučené, nahé tělo černovlasého chlapce.

Šílený smích zvráceného Smrtijeda se rozlehl po pokoji, po tom samém, kde ještě před chvílí zněl bolestivý křik. Ale chlapec již nekřičel. Ležel na podlaze, snažíc se nějak vzpamatovat z prožitých kleteb. Po obličeji mu stékaly pramínky krve. Cítil krev i v puse, ale nemohl se hnout, aby zjistil v jakém množství. Ztěžka oddechoval, nejspíš měl zlomená nějaká žebra, od občasných kopanců Averyho.

„Tak co Pottere, skončíme to? Pán Zla nikdy nezjistí, kdo tě zabil," zablýsklo se v šílených očí.

Harry se jen mátožně na Smrtijeda podíval.

„Avada ke..." nestihl doříct. Rudý paprsek odhodil Averyho na protější stěnu. Někdo vkročil do místnosti. Zlobně si prohlédl bezvědomé tělo Averyho. Pak se otočil k Harrymu.

„Harry..." druhý Smrtijed zamířil k chlapci. Kápě mu pomalu sjela z hlavy, jak se sehnul k podlaze a opatrně mladíka nadzvedl. Harry zaskučel. Bolest se mu s každým pohybem opět rozeběhla do celého těla.

„Pro někoho dojdu..." Smrtijed položil chlapce na postel. Harry se na něj podíval. S úžasem zjistil, že nekouká do tváře nikomu jinému, než Luciusi Malfoyovi. Ten se jen slabě pousmál a zamířil ven z místnosti. Cestou ještě zajistil Averyho, kdyby se náhodou probral.


	5. Chapter 5

_Obetované, děkuji _**Darkness**_!_

Harry ležel na posteli, celé tělo ho neuvěřitelně bolelo. Čekal, až se Malfoy vrátí. Moc dobře věděl pro koho šel, ale teď mu to nevadilo. Teď, potom, co mu udělal Avery, mu Voldemort ani v nejmenším nevadil. Přece jen bylo o něco málo lepší být znásilněn, než znásilněn a zbit.

Harry bolestí skoro až omdléval, ale přítomnost šíleného smrtijeda v místnosti ho držela při vědomí. Pokusil se přetočit na bok, tak, aby na Averyho viděl. Bolestivě zasténal, ale přetočil se.

Rozhlédl se po místech, kde měl smrtijed být. Zorničky se mu rozšířily strachem. Smrtijed tam nebyl.

_Nemůže být přece tak silný, aby utekl z kouzla, které na něj seslal Malfoy._ A co když ano. _Ne, ne!_ Kde teda je?

Harry se s dalším bolestivým zaúpěním přetočil na záda. Pomalu se nadzvedl. Očima přejížděl po místnosti. Zjišťoval, kde může smrtijed být.

Napravo od Harryho se něco pohnulo. Chlapec se tam urychleně podíval. Ne však dost rychle.

Čísi pěst ho zasáhla do spánku. Spadl z postele. Rozmazaným, uslzeným pohledem pátral po zdroji rány. Padl na něj stín. Zvedl pohled. Stál nad ním Avery, ve tváři výraz šílence. Pomalu se kolébal k chlapci, očividně z něj Malfoyovo kouzlo ještě zcela nevyprchalo.

„Nechte mě," Harry se posunul směrem ke zdi za sebou.

Avery k němu beze slova došel.

„Zemřeš, stejně jako já, až Mistr zjistí, co se stalo," zachrčel smrtijed.

„Nemusí-nemusí to zjistit," snažil se zachránit chlapec.

„Malfoy mu to řekne, nenechal by si ujít příležitost jak mě pokořit," Avery stál těsně u chlapce.

„Ale já... nic jsem vám neudělal," vzlykl Harry.

„Udělal. Narodil ses. Kdyby si chcípl, jak bylo naplánováno, tak teď by jsme vládli světu!" ztrácel nervy smrtijed.

„Nevládli. Voldemort by vládl, vy byste byli jen jeho otroky," chlapec ani nevěděl, proč smrtijeda ještě víc pokouší. Bál se ho, ale nemohl si pomoci a neříci to, co si myslel.

„Ty malej spratku!" další rána pěstí přistála chlapci na tváři.

Smrtijed se znovu rozpřahoval, když se prudce otevřely dveře.

„Avery," ve dveřích stál víc než naštvaný, Lord Voldemort. Za ním do místnosti nahlížel Malfoy.

„Mistře," smrtijedova odvaha náhle vyprchala. Rudý paprsek ho zasáhl přímo do hlavy, sesunul se k zemi.

Pán zla přešel ke chlapci na podlaze.

„Harry, jsi v pořádku," náhlá péče mladíka udivila.

Tiché: „A-ano."

„Luciusi, postarej se o něj," Voldemort se otočil na plavovlasého aristokrata stojícího ve dveřích.

„Jistě, Mistře," Malfoy přešel ke chlapci.

„Ale to... to není třeba... jsem v pořádku," slabě zaprotestoval Harry. Jediný pohled Pána Zla ho umlčel.

Do místnosti vešli další dva smrtijedi, bez řečí se chopili Averyho v bezvědomí. Odnesli ho z pokoje.

Pán zla se naposled podíval na Harryho, něco zašeptal Malfoyovi. Pak odešel z místnosti, následujíc trojici smrtijedů

Lord Voldemort stál v žaláři, s odporem si měřil pohledem na zemi zhrouceného Averyho. Před pár okamžiky se smrtijed probral, teď z hrůzou zíral na svého pána.

Temný pán ještě nevěděl vše, co s v pokoji mladého čaroděje stalo, ale měl v plánu to zjistit.

„Legillimens," Pán zla zamířil hůlkou na Averyho. Se zlobným výrazem projížděl smrtijedovi vzpomínky. Narazil na vzpomínku o znásilnění mladíka. O jeho pokoření, o surovém zbití. Sklopil hůlku, nenávistně se zadíval na smrtijeda.

„Jak sis mohl dovolit se ho byť jen dotknout?!" zavrčel Voldemort.

„Mistře já..." Avery zděšeně hleděl na svého Pána.

„Crucio!"

Bolestivá kletba zasáhla smrtijeda. Žalářem se roznesl křik. Pán Zla se několik minut kochal pohledem na svíjejícího se Averyho. Přestal.

„Myslel si, že to nezjistím?!"

„Mistře," tiché vzlyknutí.

„Přestaň mi říkat ´Mistře´, to mohou jen smrtijedi a tím ty již nejsi," zasyčel Pán zla, mávl hůlkou.

Znamení na Averyho ruce se rozehřálo. Vzápětí vzplálo plamenem. Oheň pohltil celé smrtijedovo zápěstí. Znamení zla zmizelo a s ním část Averyho levé ruky. Vyděšený smrtijed bolestivě úpěl. Se zoufalým výrazem zíral na zkrvavený pahýl v místech, kde ještě před chvílí měl zápěstí se Znamením zla.

„Pane, prosím..." fňukal smrtijed.

„Myslíš, že existuje jakákoliv omluva za to, že ses dotkl toho, co je moje?! NEEXISTUJE!" Pán Zla opět pozvedl hůlku.

„Mistře..."

„Crucio."

Dalších několik minut se Lord Voldemort vyžíval v mučící kletbě. Přestal, znechuceně si prohlížel smrtijeda ležícího v krvi na podlaze.

„Mi-mistře..." zaskřehotal Avery.

„Věděl jsi, že budeš potrestán. Na moje věci NIKDO nebude sahat! Crucio," další zakázaná kletba zasáhla Averyho.

Po pár dalších kletbách.

Lord Voldemort si se vzrůstající nenávistí prohlížel Averyho. Smrtijed již nebyl schopen jediného slova. Jen, lehce se škubajíc, ležel na podlaze.

„Avada kedavra," zelený paprsek zasáhl svůj cíl.

Život smrtijeda dílem jeho šílené pomsty skončil.

Pán Zla vyšel z cely. Věděl, že měl smrtijeda víc potrestat, za jeho opovážlivost. Ale neměl na to čas. Musel ještě poučit ostatní....

Smrtijedi stáli v kruhu kolem svého Mistra. Žádný služebník Temného pána nechyběl. Každý se musel vrátit z mise, z úkolu, jen aby si mohl vyslechnout to, co se jim Pán Zla rozhodl říct.

„Jistě jste si už všimli, že chybí Avery. Je to z jednoho prostého důvodu, Avery je mrtev. A kdokoliv z vás, kdo udělá stejnou chybu jako on, tak skončí naprosto stejně!" zuřil Pán Zla.

„Pane, co... co provedl?" odvážila se zeptat Bellatrix.

„Co?! Pokusil se zabít Pottera," zavrčel Lord Voldemort.

„Ale Mistře, vždyť Pottera přece chceme zabít nebo ne?" nejistě se kolem rozhlédl jeden ze smrtijedů.

„NE! Potter je jenom můj a jenom já se rozhodnu jestli a kdy ho zabiju!" zablýsklo se v rudých očí Pána Zla.

„Mistře, proč ta změna?" ozval se smrtijed, který o nových okolnostech neměl ani ponětí.

„To je moje věc, nebo si snad myslíš, že se musím zpovídat zrovna tobě? Crucio!" kletba Pána Zla zasáhla nerozvážného smrtijeda.

„Ještě někomu se nelíbí moje rozhodnutí?!" zavrčel Voldemort poté, co ukončil kouzlo.

„Ne, Mistře," jako jeden člověk odpověděli smrtijedi.

„Fajn, ještě jednou uslyším, že se kdokoliv z vás byť jen špatně podíval na Pottera, budete za to platit všichni," s tím Pán zla propustil své věrné smrtijedy.

„Luciusi, ty tu ještě zůstaň."

Plavovlasý kouzelník počkal, až ostatní smrtijedi odjedou.

„Pane?"

„Už se probral?" zajímal se Voldemort.

„Ne Mistře."

„Dobře, počkáš u něj, než se probudí, pak pro mě dojdeš a Luciusi, varuji tě, ať se mu už nic nestane.

„Jistě Mistře."

„Víš už, kdo je ten Brumbálův špeh?" zeptal se náhle Voldemort.

„Ne, Mistře, ale myslím, že to je některý z výše postavených smrtijedů, jinak by se Brumbál nedozvěděl o tom, co s Potterem děláte," poslední slovo Malfoy skoro zašeptal.

„Výše postavený smrtijed? No dobře, tohle si zjistím sám. Můžeš jít," propustil Malfoye.

Plavovlasý aristokrat se hned odebral do pokoje černovlasého chlapce.

Otevřel dveře. Když zjistil, že mladík je ještě pořád v bezvědomí, sedl si do křesla. Sice nebyl nijak nadšen z toho, že má dělat chůvu, ale pořád lepší, než nějaká špinavá práce, kterou teď vykonávali ostatní smrtijedi.


	6. Chapter 6

_Za beta-read děkuji Darkness..._

Lucius už v křesle pomalu usínal, když se chlapec na posteli pohnul.

Harry se lehce zavrtěl na posteli. Náhle se prudce posadil. Zděšeně se rozhlédl kolem, do jeho mysli se pomalu začaly dostávat vzpomínky na proběhlé události. Zrakem spočinul na sedícím Luciusovi, který si ho se zájmem prohlížel.

"Co... co tu chcete?" v hlase mladíka bylo patrné zděšení.

"Mám tě hlídat," Lucius opravdu neměl náladu zrovna Potterovi něco vysvětlovat.

"Proč?"

"Aby se sem nedostal další smrtijed," zamručel Malfoy.

"Myslel jsem, že je má Voldemort ochočený," Harry opět nabyl odvahu.

"Někomu by se rozkazy Pána Zla nemusely líbit," zavrčel Lucius, nevšímajíc si Harryho poznámky.

"Fajn, ale já chůvu nepotřebuju!" rozhořčený tón.

"Na to se tě nikdo neptá. Mám rozkaz tady zůstat a hlídat tě," zamračil se Malfoy, moc se mu nelíbilo se s chlapcem o něčem dohadovat.

"Jděte pryč!" strohý rozkazovačný tón.

"Snad si nemyslíš, že tě budu poslouchat," uchechtl se Malfoy.

"Prosím..." Harry se opět dostával do zoufalého stádia.

"Ne."

"Odejděte," vzlyknutí.

"Proč mě nemůžete nechat na pokoji?" obviňující tón hlasu Luciuse na okamžik zarazil.

"Nikdo ti nic nedělá. Pouze tu zůstanu, aby sem nepřišel další smrtijed," snažil se o vysvětlení.

"Ne. Jděte," zoufale.

"Mistr bude zuřit," namítl Malfoy, v duchu doufal, že ho sem Pán Zla znovu nepošle, vždyť hoch o něj očividně nestojí. Ono se taky není co divit potom včerejším humbuku.

"Vysvětlím mu to," zaševelil Harry.

Plavovlasý kouzelník se bez dalších slov zvedl a odešel s pokoje. V duchu si gratuloval. Jestli to takhle půjde pokaždé, bude mít celé dny volné.

Lucius přišel další den. Včera, když ho chlapce vyhodil ze svého pokoje, zašel za Mistrem. Doufal, že ho jeho úkolu zbaví, ale opak byl pravdou. Měl nařízeno se o chlapce starat kamkoliv se hne a nebrat zřetel na jeho námitky.

Zaklepal. Nečekal na vyzvání a vstoupil dovnitř. Nepohlédl na, zjevně naštvaného, chlapce stojícího u okna. Sedl si do křesla a čekal.

"Co tu zase chcete?!" zavrčel Harry. Od včerejška se jeho nálada prudce zhoršila.

"Mám rozkaz."

"O tom jsme už přece mluvili! Jděte pryč!"

"Nemůžu."

"Jistěže můžete, proč byste asi nemohl. Prostě jděte!" Harrymu pomalu povolovaly nervy.

"Ne."

"Ale ano!"

Než se stihl Malfoy vzpamatovat, mladík po něm hodil nejbližší možnou věc. Porcelánová lampa přeletěla místnost a jen těsně minula křeslo, na kterém Lucius seděl. Malfoy se v křesle vztyčil. Nebezpečně si chlapce měřil pohledem. Věděl, že mu nemůže ublížit, ale tohle si ten spratek nebude dovolovat.

"Jděte pryč," odhodlanost nahradila zoufalost. Harry si doopravdy nepřál, aby odešel, jen nemohl přenést přes srdce, že v pokoji s ním je Malfoy a ne...

"Mám rozkaz. A upřímně, z Mistra mám větší respekt, než z věcí, které po mě hodíš," zavrčel Malfoy.

"Respekt? Spíš strach ne?" slova vyšla na jazyk dřív, než si Harry stihl uvědomit, co říká.

"Pottere, to že si mazlíček Pána Zla, ještě neznamená, že se tak k tobě budou chovat všichni."

"Vždyť on se tak ke mně nechová," chlapec byl už opravdu zoufalý. Copak ho nikdo nechápe?

"Cože?" Malfoy byl zmatený, netušil o čem to ten hoch mluví.

"Nejsem jeho mazlíček! Nejsem jeho nic... Nezajímám ho..." Harry se svezl na zem u okna. Bylo toho na něj moc. Celou noc přemýšlel, ale nedošel k žádnému pořádnému závěru.

"Pottere," Lucius opatrně došel k chlapci na zemi.

"Co se děje?" věděl, že by se neměl ptát, Mistr by si to nepřál, ale zvědavost byla silnější.

"Proč jsem tady? Vždyť já ho nezajímám... Zajímá ho jen ta věštba, ostatně jako všechny..." Harry se tiše rozeštkal.

"Pottere, vážně si myslíš, že by se tu s tebou Pán Zla otravoval, kdyby mu na tobě nezáleželo?" Lucius netušil, proč se chlapce snaží utěšit.

"Já... já nevím. Já si to nepamatuji, nevím jak se choval... Ale jestli se choval jinak, tak proč se tak nechová teď? Proč mě teď ignoruje?" Harry se opět rozvzlykal.

"Neignoruje..." Malfoy netušil, co tím hoch myslí.

"Ale ano... Od včera nepřišel..."

"Pottere, přece si nemůžeš myslet, že na tebe Pán Zla bude mít pořád čas," Malfoy jen docílil toho, že se chlapec ještě víc rozplakal.

_Paráda Luciusi, teď abys dělal utěšitele Mistrovu mazlíčkovi... _Ještě řekni, že tě to netěší?_ NE!_

"Harry, něco ti o Mistrovi povím..." Lucius si sedl vedle chlapce, sice chvíli uvažoval o nějakém pohodlnějším a hlavně čistějším místě, ale pochyboval, že by se Harry chtěl přesunout.

"Opravdu?" chlapec zvedl uslzené oči.

"Jistě," Lucius se pousmál. Sice teď bude muset vyzradit intimní tajemství Pána Zla, ale nepochyboval, že by to chlapec sám brzy zjistil. Vždyť je to citlivý Nebelvír...

Uběhlo pár dní. Dní, kdy si Lucius Malfoy získával Harryho důvěru...

Lord Voldemort se rozhodl zajít se podívat na Harryho. Moc nevěřil tomu, že je chlapce natolik v nepořádku, jak mu stále tvrdil Lucius. Dokonce smrtijeda podezříval z toho, že si hocha usurpuje pro sebe. Bylo to už týden, co Harryho nechal v klidu, jen za stálého dozoru Malfoye. Musel se přece přesvědčit, jestli se neděje to samé, co s Averym. Musel zjistit, jak na tom jeho miláček je.

Zastavil se před dveřmi vedoucími do mladíkova pokoje. Zaposlouchal se to hovoru, který za nimi probíhal. Nemohl je slyšet, ale podle tónu bylo více, než patrné, že se jedná o, skoro až, přátelský rozhovor. Voldemort se zamračil. Nechtěl přece, aby si Lucius chlapce získal. To jemu měl důvěřovat a ne smrtijedovi.

Otevřel dveře. Ne, opravu ho nepřekvapilo to, co viděl. Spíš ho to nevysloveně rozzuřilo.

Lucius Malfoy seděl v křesle u chlapcovi postele. Harry seděl na posteli jen v pár kouscích oblečení. O něčem zaujatě diskutovali. Lucius se při zaslechnutí dveří prudce otočil. Jakmile spatřil svého mistra vyskočil na nohy, stáhl se co nejdál od chlapce. Tušil, že se Pánovi Zla nelíbí, že si s Harrym povídá. Vždyť žárlivý Voldemort pod tím určitě vidí něco víc…

„Mistře," začal Malfoy, když nasupený Voldemort jen stál mezi dveřmi a oba si měřil nepříčetným pohledem.

„Jdi!" pouhý rozkaz směřovaný Luciusovi.

„Ale Pane…"

„Ne, s tebou si to vyřídím potom! Teď jdi!" v rudých očí se zablýsklo zlostí.

Lucius ještě hodil, lehce zoufalý, pohled na bledého Harryho. Viděl, že chlapec má strach. To, že si on, Lucius, získal jakž-takž jeho důvěru, ještě neznamenalo, že bude věřit i Voldemortovi. Sklopil hlavu, nemohl se podívat do zelených očí chlapce, kterému slíbil, že ho s Pánem Zla nenechá samotného. Jistě, byl to neuvážený slib, zvlášť, když věděl, jak Pán na Harryho trpí… Vyšel z pokoje. Dveře se za ním hned zabouchly. Zavřely tak v pokoji naštvaného Pána Zla s vyděšeným mladíkem.

„Vidím, že si s Luciusem rozumíš," začal Voldemort, snažíc se krotit svůj hněv.

„Jen jsme si povídali," tichá námitka.

„Jistě, povídali… Co ti napovídal?" Pán Zla se rozhodl postupovat pomalu, věděl, že mu chlapce nevěří, ale nemohl přijít na to, proč Malfoyovi začal důvěřovat.

„Nic…"

„Něco ti říct musel, nebo jsi ho tak dlouho obdivoval, že ses rozhodl vstoupit mu do přízně? Malfoy není typ na pouhé povídání, takže. CO jsi s ním dělal?!" ovládání Pána Zla bralo pomalu za své.

„Povídali jsme si," trval na svém Harry.

„Lžeš!" tohle obvinění zasáhlo chlapce víc, než kdyby na něj Pán Zla křičel. Víc, než kdyby ho mučil…. Chlapec jen němě hleděl na člověka, kterého proti své vůli začal mít rád. Netušil proč. Možná to bylo tím, že si s Malfoyem povídal a zjistil tak i na Pána Zla spousty věcí. Zjistil, že i on je jen člověk. Ano, věděl, že Luciusovi nejspíš nešlo jen o povídání, ale zůstalo u něj. Měl šanci se přes Luciuse dostat blíž k Voldemortovi. Harry po něm toužil. Toužil po něm i přes to, že pro Pána Zla byl pouhou hračkou. Pouhou figurkou, stejně jako pro všechny okolo…

„Zachtělo se ti Luciuse, nebo je ti jedno s kým spíš?!" zuřil dál Temný pán, nevnímajíc, že chlapce zraňuje.

„Třeba je mi to jedno," Harry se rozhodl zvolit jinou taktiku. Když nemohl mít Pána Zla po dobrým, tak aspoň tak, aby si myslel, že je to z jeho vůle. I s Voldemortem se dá manipulovat.

„Opravdu..?" chlapcova odpověď Pána Zla na chvíli zarazila. Překonal několik kroků, které ho dělily od chlapce, jenž stále seděl na posteli a bez hnutí na něj hleděl. Ve tváři odevzdaný výraz, jen jeho oči prozrazovaly ,že pomalu dosahuje toho, o co mu doopravdy šlo. Ale o oči se Pán Zla nezajímal…

„Samozřejmě," Harry se tiše uchechtl, výraz Pána Zla byl k nezaplacení. Opravdu neočekával, že si chlapce bude stále stát za svým.

Rudé oči se nebezpečně přivřely. Než stihl Harry jakkoliv reagovat, byl uvězněn v hrubém polibku. Za okamžik se studené rty Pána Zla oddálily. Rudé oči si chlapce prohlížely. Chtěl ho. Možná ho tím ještě víc ztratí, ale nemohl odolat. Prostě nemohl… Bylo až s podivem, že Lucius odolával tak dlouho, tady pokud odolal…

Voldemort mávl hůlkou. V okamžiku byl Harry zbaven svého titěrného oblečení. Pán Zla jen tiše, vzrušeně mlaskl. Zaujatě si prohlížel mladé tělo před sebou. Vzrušovalo ho. Chlapec možná ani nevěděl, jak moc…

Voldemort se, lehce neobratně, zbavil vlastních kalhot. Trochu ho udivilo, že za celou dobu na něj chlapec jen hledí, nic neudělá… Za normálních okolností by se nad tím pozastavil, ale teď byl zcela pohlcen svou touhou.

Přistoupil k Harrymu, který stále seděl na posteli, jako by si ani nepovšiml, že nemá oblečení. Opět chlapce hrubě políbil, neměl náladu zdržovat se zbytečně zdlouhavými předehrami. Chtěl ho, potřeboval ho…

Harry pootevřel rty, nechtěl déle čekat. Viděl na Voldemortovi, že ani on nemůže ztrácet čas. Vzrušení Pána Zla bylo víc, než patrné. Chlapce se pousmál. Má ho přesně tam kde chtěl, teď udělá cokoliv. Cokoliv, co si mladý kouzelník zamane.

Voldemort jednou rukou uchopil Harryho. Drsně jej přetočil na břicho. Chlapec tiše zaskučel. Ne snad, že by ho něco bolelo, jen věděl, jak se před Pánem Zla chovat. Jistě, stále si nic nepamatoval, ale jeho instinkty, jeho tělo si pamatovalo…

Voldemort se dál nerozmýšlel, nebylo nad čím. Prudce do chlapce vstoupil. Nijak ho předem nepřipravil. Musel z toho mladík taky něco mít, když už ho takhle vyprovokoval. Chlapec pod ním zasténal. I přes mírnou bolest, kterou teď cítil, byl stále víc vzrušený. Pán Zla se začal pohybovat. Po několika rychlých přírazech se dostavil orgasmus. Pán Zla vyvrcholil. Harry opět tiše zaskučel, nejen pro to, že to vzrušovalo Pána Zla, ale i pro to, že on byl stále neuspokojený.

Voldemort vyklouzl s chlapce. Dalším hrubým gestem ho otočil na záda. Hleděl do vzrušením zakalených, zelených očí. Naprosto se v nich ztrácel. I Pán Zla byl člověk, člověk s přirozenými pudy, ale i člověk s lidskými city…

Harry se trochu pousmál. Sice nebyl uspokojen, ale to teď bylo jedno. Dosáhl toho, co chtěl. Pán Zla se zvedl. Naposledy chlapce políbil, avšak o poznání jemněji, než předtím. Zlost z něj vyprchala. Věděl, že Harry patří jen jemu a je jedno s kolika muži bude spát. On má mladíkovu duši, jeho srdce…

Zamumlal čistící kouzlo. Vyšel z pokoje. Ještě než za sebou zavřel dveře, povšiml si na Harryho tváři výrazu, který tam tak dlouho chtěl najít. Jistě, Harry tenhle výraz měl často, ale to bylo ještě předtím, než na všechno zapomněl. Pán Zla se ušklíbl, byl lapen v pasti do které se měl původně chytit Harry… Byl beznadějně zamilován… A teď si půjde 'vysvětlit' Luciusovi, co je jeho a na co mu nikdo nebude sahat…


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ležel v posteli. Bylo to jen pár chvil, co Pán zla opustil místnost. Na tváři mu pohrával lehký, pošetilý úsměv. Neměl strach ze zloby Voldemorta. Vždyť on se nic nemusel dozvědět, pokud ovšem Lucius dovede držet jazyk za zuby.

V době, kdy měl Harry možnost si s Malfoyem povídat, zjistil, že mají mnoho společného. Jistě, to co teď dělal, mohlo vypadat, jakože Luciuse jen využívá ke svému prospěchu. Ale Harry věřil, že to starší kouzelník pochopí. Vždyť je i v jeho zájmu, aby byl Pán zla spokojený... snad i šťastný...

Harry si pomalu, ale jistě vzpomínal. Pán zla si mohl myslet, že se jen přizpůsobuje. Ale on si opravu vzpomínal na to, co bylo před tím... před čím vlastně? Před kouzlem? Před tím, než byl donucen zapomenout... Ale proč? Tyhle otázky mu ještě pořád zůstávaly nezodpovězeny. Vzpomínal si na dobu, kdy byl s Voldemortem. Vzpomínal na to, jak se Pánovi zla podařilo si jej získat. I když pořád matně, vzpomínal na jeho něžnosti, na jím projevovanou lásku... Harry si uvědomoval, že kdyby kouzlo bylo jen o něco silnější, nikdy by neměl možnost si znovu na to všechno vzpomenout. O co všechno by byl ochuzen? A hlavně, kdyby si nevzpomenul, třeba by měl tendenci se Voldemortovi vzpírat. Pán zla by mohl ztratit trpělivost jednoduše 'Chlapce, který přežil' odhodit. V té době by to Harrymu nevadilo, ale teď si uvědomoval to štěstí, které nedovolilo tomu, kdo kouzlo provedl, aby bylo silnější. Uvědomoval si, že ještě teď může dostat zpět to, co ztrátou paměti skoro ztratil...

Jistě, využíval Luciuse. Ale od toho smrtijedi jsou, aby je někdo chytřejší, lepší, využíval. Harry si opravdu nemyslel, že by Luciusovi tento druh využívání vadil. Pokud se Malfoy nepodřekne, všechno bude klapat. Všechno dopadne tak, aby on, Harry, opět získal Voldemorta. Když byl tak surově donucen na něj zapomenout. Ale láska, touha, se nedá ošálit. A Harry věděl po čem touží a věděl, jak to získá. Nebo se získání svého objektu touhy aspoň co nejvíce přiblíží...

Voldemort šel za Luciusem Malfoyem. V přítomnosti Harryho se zklidnil, ale jakmile zavřel dveře, hned se v něm opět probudila nevybitá zlost. Potřeboval najít Malfoye. Nechtěl ho zabít, nebo mu ublížit, jen mu vysvětlit, kde je jeho místo.A pak... pak si půjde vybít svůj vztek na některém mudlovy...

"Luciusi," Pán zla vstoupil do místnosti, ve které se plavovlasý aristokrat nacházel. Neklepal, neměl proč, on byl tady doma. Smrtijedi byli zvyklí na to, že jejich Mistr mohl kdykoliv vejít a dávali si pozor, aby v nevhodnou chvíli nedělali nevhodné věci. Avšak Lucius se tentokrát zdál opravdu vystrašen. Jinak, než když ho Pán zla načapal jak si užívá se svojí ženuškou na jeho kanapi. Nyní byl Malfoy vyděšen způsobem, který se Voldemortovi zdál víc, než podezřelý.

"Pane," smrtijed se pokorně uklonil. Silou vůle se snažil uklidnit svůj dech. Věděl, že se Pán zla zlobí. Jen doufal, že si svou zlost nevybil na chlapci od kterého přicházel. Jistě, Lucius nechtěl ani, aby sis svou zlost vybil na něm. Věděl, jak to udělat. Měl jedinečnou šanci dokázat svému Mistrovi, že není tak špatný a pořád je pro něj cenným zdrojem informací. Právě pro tuhle příležitost měl v plánu oznámit svůj 'objev'. Ani tak to nebyla jeho zásluha. Vždyť již před dlouho dobou Pán zla dal tento úkol a nedávno mu jej ještě zopakoval. Lucius nezapomněl. Věděl, co musí udělat. Najít zrádce. Najít ho a předhodit jej Mistrovi, aby tak utišil jeho zlobu nad jeho prodléváním v pokoji Pottera. Ale on netušil kdo tím zrádce je...

"Luciusi, Luciuse, opravdu sis myslel, že ti prominu tvojí opovážlivost?" Pán zla se přibližoval k plavovlasému kouzelníkovi, jenž byl stále ještě pokorně skloněn.

"Mistře, já netušil... Nepřemýšlel jsem... Nechtěl jsem..."

"Tak nechtěl, ale Luciusi, to tě nijak neospravedlňuje."

"Pane, já... Vím, kdo je zrádce," vyhrkl bez přemýšlení.

"Opravdu?" tohle Voldemorta zaujalo.

"Tak mluv!" přikázal smrtijedovi.

"Je to... Snape... Ano Pane, Severus Snape je tím zrádcem!" vyhrkl Lucius první jméno, které mu přišlo na mysl.

"Tak Severus říkáš... To je zajímavé. Máš nějaké důkazy?"

"To ne Pane, ale... Je jediný, kdo se stýká s Brumbálem a ... Neprokázal loajalitu..." Lucius zoufale hledal možnosti, jak dokázat Snapeovu zradu.

"Jistě, Severus neprokázal loajalitu. Nepochybuji o tom, že splní to, co po něm budu žádat," Pána zla zcela pohltila myšlenka na Snapea jako na zrádce. Naprosto zapomněl na důvod, proč za Malfoyem přišel původně.

"Ano pane, ale když ne..."

"Když ne, budu vědět kdo je zrádce a náležitě jej za to potrestám!" Pán zla se otočil a vyšel z místnosti. Lucius jej po chvilce setrvání následoval.

Harry stále ještě ležel v posteli. Nechal si v mysli promítat události posledních dní. Zvláštní, pamatoval si všechno až do začátku prázdnin a pak najednou PUF a byl tady a všichni se chovali jakoby to bylo normální. Zvláštní... Pochopil, co mu Malfoy vysvětloval, ale stále tu byly mezery, které mu vysvětlit nezvládl. Třeba to s tím Brumbálem. Věděl o tom, že je Harry u Voldemorta? Nepochybně ano. Věděl však o tom, že se s Pánem zla miluje? Spíše ne. Ale pokud to věděl, nemohl to být spíš důvod k tomu, aby Harrymu změnil paměť? Vždyť vysvětlení Malfoye nedávalo smysl. Proč by mu Brumbál měl změnit paměť, pokud by si myslel, že jej Voldemort drží a mučí? To nebylo logický, neměl ho chtít spíš zachránit..? Pokud to tedy byl Brumbál, kdo mu změnil paměť...

Zvedl se z postele, nemělo cenu tady jen tak dál ležet a nic nedělat. Musel zjistit, co se vlastně stalo, kdo může za to, že si nepamatuje na 'vztah' s Voldemortem. Kdo může za to, že ztratil vzpomínky o které by třeba stál. Jak mu mohl někdo změnit paměť a proč?

Našel oblečení. Sice to nebyly věci, které běžně nosil, ale pokud si Pán zla přeje, aby je měl na sobě, tak dobrá...

Stín zoufalství mu přelétl přes obličej, když vykročil ke dveřím. Vyšel na chodbu. Nejistě se rozhlédl kolem. Trochu ho udivilo, že tu nikdo nebyl. Lucius mu přece vysvětloval, proč jej hlídá a teď? Teď tu nikdo není! Zrovna když se chtěl zeptat kudy se dostane k Voldemortovi. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že ho každý smrtijed zná. Ovšem, Pán zla si přece nemohl dovolit, aby některý z jeho služebníků zabil 'jeho miláčka'. To všechno mu Malfoy taky pověděl s tím, že pokud se tu bude potulovat sám, bude mít problém jen s Temným pánem a možná s některou temnou silou, kterých je v hradu víc, než dost. Smrtijedi se mu prý budou, co možná nejlépe vyhýbat, zvláště po tom, co se stalo s Averym. Na to se Harry neptal. Nepotřeboval důkaz, jak moc je jeho milenec zlý. On to věděl... Možná to byl důvod, který mladého chlapce přitahoval k hadímu čaroději. Možná byl ten důvod i jinde. To Harry netušil. Nemohl tušit nic, protože si nějaký troufalec zahrál s jeho vzpomínkami. Věděl jen, že se o Pána zla nenechá připravit. Netušil, co změnilo jeho názor. Vždyť to byl vrah jeho rodičů. Ale něco jeho názor změnilo a to bylo hlavní...

Procházel ztichlou temnou síní. Matně si vybavoval, že právě zde se konaly schůze smrtijedů. Obvykle tu bylo rozžehnuto kolem dokola spousty loučí. Teď zde však panovala naprostá tma. Chlapce netušil, kam se tak rychle mohli všichni podít. Vždyť to byla stěží hodinka od doby, co od něj odešel Pán zla. Kam mohl tam rychle odejít? Není možné, aby zmizel! I kdyby šel na nějakou akci o které se mu nechtěl zmiňovat, tak by tu přece někdo zůstal. Pán zla by určitě svůj hrad nenechal bez dozoru.

Ze dveří na levé straně síně se ozývali čísi hlasy. Harry je slyšel dost zastřeně, jakoby někdo nesprávně použil tišící kouzlo. Ze zvědavosti se tam vydal. Možná, že by to neměl dělat, ale nedalo mu to. Věděl, že by si za normálních okolností dveří ani omylem nevšiml, na to byli příliš skryté, ale když někdo neumí čarovat... Navíc, za normálních okolností by stále ještě dřepěl u Dursleyových.

Pán zla stál v poměrně malé kruhové místnosti. V místnosti kde se obvykle uskutečňovali výslechy předních představitelů ministerstva. Právě v této místnosti se Lord Voldemort rozhodl vyslechnout i svého smrtijeda. Smrtijeda, který byl podle něj věrný, ale bohužel... Zklamal. Nedokázal splnit slib loajality. Ono vlastně ani nešlo tak o ten slib, ale o čin, který slib provázel. Hlupák Snape nebyl schopný zabít mudlovskou holku. Pán zla si vybavoval všechna ta mučení na kterých se Severus podílel. Avšak nemohl si vzpomenout na to, že by někdy viděl jak Snape někoho zabil. Nemohl si vzpomenout, protože se nic takového nikdy nestalo. Jistě, každý Snape považoval za děsivého smrtijeda s temnou minulostí a nikdo by si nikdy nepřipustil, že tento temný muž nikdy nikoho nezabil. Dokonce ani Pán zla si tohle odmítal připustit, až do teď.

Teď tu tedy stál. Po boku Luciuse Malfoy, který jej na Snapeovu zradu upozornil. Pán zla věděl, že Lucius Snapeovo jméno jen střelil od boku, ale proč nezkusit jeho domněnku..? Podle všeho byla správná! Záleželo už jen na tom, co všechno mohl Snape vyzradit a co vyzradil...

"Severusi, Severusi, opravdu sis myslel, že se na tvojí zradu nepřijde? Opravdu si byl tak pošetilý a doufal's, že tě Brumbál zachrání? Ale jdi. Nezachránil ani 'svého zlatého chlapce', jak by mu potom mohlo záležet na tobě?" Pán zla se ušklíbl. Se znechuceným výrazem pozoroval Snapea visícího v okovech u zdi. V místnosti byli pouze oni tři. Ostatní smrtijedi měli práci, nikdo jiný neměl dnes dovoleno setrvat na Temném hradě. Pán zla tím hodlal zabránit tomu, aby se Fénixův řád připravil na nastávající situaci, pokud měl on, Voldemort, ještě nějakého zrádce, který by Brumbálovi řekl o smrti Snape. O smrti, která přijde, tak jak je to dáno, tak jak to musí být...

"Víš Severusi, než tě zabiji, zajímalo by mě pár věcí... Co za kouzlo použil Brumbál na Harryho a co všechno ten potrhlý starý blázen ví o Harrym a jeho pobytu tady?" promluvil Pán zla vyrovnaným tónem. Dokázal se ovládat, něco mu říkalo, že dnes ještě bude mít příležitost zuřit. Možná, až se dozví vše, co Snape ví.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry zůstal, lehce zkoprněle, stát mezi dveřmi. V místnosti, do které se chystal vejít, stáli tři kouzelníci. Tedy, dva stáli a jeden vysel v řetězech opodál. V matném světle loučí rozpoznal svého profesora lektvarů, člověka, který visel spoután v železech. Harry s narůstající hrůzou sledoval celé dění. Nezdálo se, že by si jej kdokoliv všiml, byli příliš zabraní do toho, co dělali.

"Ptám se tě naposledy, co je to za kouzlo?!" Pán zla zuřil. Nemohl pochopit, jak to, že mu ten proradný zrádce tak dlouho vzdoruje.

"Žádné," tiché, však jasné.

"Cože? Crucio!"

Harry jen vyděšeně sledoval profesora. Nechápal co se děje. Ano, chápal mučení, chápal i proč Snapea mučí. On nechápal, co se děje s ním. Ještě včera netušil, kdo Snape je. Netušil nic. Něco se dělo. Proč se jeho vzpomínky náhle začaly vracet?

"Mluv! Crucio!"

Temnou místností se pod náporem bolestné kletby nesl kouzelníkův křik.

"Co za kouzlo použil Brumbál na Harryho?!"

"Mistře, možná by pomohlo tohle," Lucius popošel blíž. Opatrně ukázal Voldemortovi malinkou lahvičku s lektvarem. Nechtěl Pána zla ještě víc rozzuřit, zvláště ne teď, když se zdálo, že zapomněl na Luciusův nešťastný rozhovor s Potterem.

"Co je to?" Pán zla jen zavrčel, pohled nespouštěje ze Snapea.

"Veritasérum."

Temný pán se lehce udiveně otočil. Chvíli si Malfoye jen měřil pohledem.

"A to mi to dáváš až teď?" temně.

"Pane já..."

"Dej to mu to!"strohý příkaz.

"Ano Mistře."

Lucius přešel k vzpouzejícímu se Snapeovi. Profesor byl však spoután natolik pevně, že se nemohl skoro ani pohnout, natož zabránit Malfoyovi, aby mu podal lektvar.

Malfoy poodstoupil. Severus spolkl podané Veritasérum. Nebylo úniku. Teď se Pán zla všechno dozví.

"Fajn, zkusíme si to," Voldemort se zlověstně ušklíbl.

"Jak dlouho donášíš Brumbálovi?"

"Šestnáct let," klidná odpověď.

"Šestnáct... CO?!" Pán zla jen nevěřícně zírá, pro tento okamžik se ani nezmůže na lekci mučení.

"Ještě někdo donáší?"

"Ne."

"Luciusi! Já se tu ptám!" okřikl Pán zla plavovlasého smrtijeda.

"Ano Mistře," Malfoy popošel o kousek dál, aby si na něm Pán zla 'nezchladil žáhu'.

"Dobře... Co za kouzlo použil Brumbál na Harryho?"

"Žádné."

"Jak to kurva myslíš, žádné?! Tak proč si ten kluk nic nepamatuje?!" zuřil Voldemort.

"Kvůli kouzlu," pravdivě odvětil Snape.

"Pane, třeba..."

"Zmlkni Luciusi!" Pán zla se zhluboka nadechl, vydechl, trochu se uklidnil a začal se ptát dál.

"Ano pane," Malfoy se zatvářil nevrle, avšak dál se nezapojoval.

"Co všechno si řekl Brumbálovi?" Pán zla se rozhodl zjistit aspoň toto, když mu informace o kouzlu vyslaném na Harryho zůstávala nadále skryta.

"Vše."

"???"

"Kde je sídlo Fénixova Řádu," zkusil to Voldemort.

"Na ... ..."

"Kde?"

"Na ..."

"Pane, Fideliovo zaklínadlo," opovážil se Lucius.

"To vím taky," zavrčel Pán zla.

"Ví Brumbál, proč je Harry tady?" Voldemort opět převedl řeč na Chlapce-který-přežil.

"Ne."

"Ne? Tak proč si myslí, že tady je?"

"Abyste ho zabil."

"To, to tomu hlupákovi ještě nedošlo? Vždyť je tady skoro tři týdny..."

"Ne."

"Ne co?" Pán zla se zatvářil zmateně.

"Nedošlo."

"Proč ho nepřišel zachránit?"

"Luciusi, už zase?!"

"Promiňte Mistře."

"Snape, tak? Proč Brumbál nepřišel Pottera zachránit?"

"Neví kam."

"Neví kam. Co je to za blbost, vždyť Brumbál určitě ví, jak překonat Fideliovo zaklínadlo. Proč neřekl tobě, abys chlapce zachránil?"

"Nechtěl."

"Nechtěl Pottera zachránit? Vždyť je to poslední šance Brumbálovy strany?" tiše se opovážil ozvat Malfoy.

"Nechtěl ho zachránit, Potter se z toho musí dostat sám." apaticky odpovídal Severus.

Po dalších několika otázkách a několika mučících kletbách. Harry stále zkoprněle stál u dveří. Nikdo si jej ještě, jako zázrakem nevšiml.

"Nejsi mi k ničemu... Avada kedavra," prosté konstatování. Zářící zelená kletba zasáhla lehce překvapeného Severuse Snapea. Malfoy se na svého Pána jen udiveně podíval, Pán zla obvykle neztrácel tak rychle nervy a zvládl vést výslechy i několik měsíců. Tak proč Snapea zabil ani po pár hodinách? To Lucius nechápal.

V tom samém okamžiku, ve kterém zelená smrtící kletba zasáhla bledého kouzelníka v řetězech, objevil se ještě jeden zářivý paprsek. Ostře žlutý paprsek neznámého kouzla vyšel ze Snapeova těla těsně předtím, než kouzelníkovo tělo v řetězech ochablo.

Pán zla spolu s vystrašeným Luciusem sledovali paprsek, který teď pomalu mířil jejich směrem. Náhle se směr kouzla prudce změnil a žlutý paprsek závratnou rychlostí zamířil ke dveřím. Než se Harry stačil vzpamatovat zářivá kletba se mu vpila do hrudi. Tiše vykřikl, chytl se za prsa v místech průniku kouzla. Klesl k zemi.

Voldemort se rychle vzpamatoval a pospíchal k čenovlasému chlapci, který tu neměl, co dělat. Ale tím se Temný pán teď nemohl zabývat, nejdřív musel zjistit, co se chlapci stalo. Sklonil se k tiše skučícímu chlapci na zemi.

"Harry, jsi v pořádku?"

Opatrně chlapce zvedl ze země.

"Luciusi, co to sakra bylo?!" s nyní klidným mladíkem v náručí se otočil na smrtijeda. Ten jen nervózně pokrčil rameny.

Pán zla tiše zaklel. Urychleně odešel z místnosti. Cestou ještě nakázal Malfoyovi uklidit nepořádek a zbavit se Snapeova těla.

Došel s Harrym do jeho pokoje. Opatrně položil vláčné tělo na postel. Nejistě se rozhlédl kolem. Netušil, co by chlapci pomohlo a co naopak uškodilo. Nakonec se rozhodl, že Harryho probere a zjistí, jak na tom je.

Zamumlal kouzlo. K jeho bezmezné úlevě fungovalo a mladík se začal probouzet.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tome..." zamumlal černovlasý mladík a pomalu začal otevírat oči.  
Pán zla se pousmál, takhle mu chlapec neřekl od doby, kdy ztratil paměť.

"Harry," jemně s Potterem zatřásl, když viděl, že chlapce opět usíná.  
"Hmm," tiché brouknutí.  
"Potřebuji, aby ses na mě podíval. Co si pamatuješ?"

Potter se s povzdychem podíval na Temného pána.

"Co bych si měl pamatovat?"

"Zamysli se, na jakou poslední věc si vzpomínáš?" naléhal Pán zla, doufajíc, že to kouzlo, které do chlapce před chvílí narazilo nebylo zase nějaká paměťová kletba, která by mu ještě víc oddálila srdce jeho andílka. Ale zatím to tak nevypadalo. Vždyť mu řekl 'Tome', to už neudělal tak dávno...

"Vzpomínám si na..." mladík se zamyslel.  
"No..." Pán zla netrpělivě bubnoval prsty o sebe.  
"Co na tom záleží," rozverně prohodil chlapce a přivinul se k Voldemortovi.  
"Záleží, tak prosím, na co?" vzdychl Pán zla.  
"No jo no... Na tebe..." pousmál se chlapec, doufajíc, že tím Voldemorta umlčí.  
"To je sice pěkné, ale na co?" pokračoval Pán zla ve vyptávání.  
"Ale no tak, to se budeme stále bavit o takových zbytečnostech," hraně si povzdychl chlapce a dráždivě políbil Pána zla na krk.  
"Harry, prosím, tohle je důležité! Na co si vzpomínáš naposledy?" Voldemort jej chytl za ruce a jemně jej od sebe odtáhl, hledíc mu tak do očí. Ne snad, že by se mu mladíkova hra nelíbila, ale teď opravdu potřeboval vědět, jestli se chlapci něco nestalo a jestli si na všechno vzpomíná.

"Pamatuji si na tebe, na Luciuse a na to jak jste zabili Snapea, stačí?" nabroušeně odpověděl Potter.  
"Ano, stačí," s úsměvěm jej k sobě přivinul Pán zla, šťasten, že aspoň na chvíli má andílka takového jaký byl před tou podivnou ztrátou paměti.

"Nevadí ti to?" lehce udiveně.  
"Nikdy jsem Snapea neměl rád," prohlásil chlapec a ještě více se přitulil k Temnému pánovi.  
Voldemort se sám pro sebe usmál, pokud takhle reagoval na smrti, byť nenáviděného profesora, nebude až takový problém jej převést na stranu zla, na Voldemortovu stranu.  
Ano, Harry sice byl jeho milencem, ale o tom na jaké je teď straně se spolu vlastně nikdy nebavili. Pán zla ani moc nedoufal, že by chlapce změnil stranu, ale třeba... Třeba se nakonec nebude muset svého andílka vzdát.  
Třeba jej nakonec nebude muset zabít, jen aby mu nebránil v cestě. Třeba nakonec půjdou tou cestou společně.

"Čemu se směješ?" Harry se trošku odtáhl, hledíc tak do rudých očí Pána zla, který se stále ještě usmíval.  
"Jsem rád, že tě mám," přitáhl si k sobě chlapce a něžně jej políbil.

Voldemort sjel polibky na mladíkův krk. Jemně chlapce kousl. Pokojem se roznesl mladíkův zvonivý smích. Pán zla se pousmál, tak moc mu chyběl tenhle Harry, jeho andílek, jeho všecko...

"Miluji tě," zaševelil chlapec a přitiskl své rty na bledá ústa Pána zla.  
Voldemort si vychutnával polibek. I kdyby mohl, tak by stejně chlapci neodpověděl stejnou větou. Ještě ne, ještě nebyl ten správný čas.

Temný pán obejmul chlapcovo tělo, jakoby se bál, že mu každou chvíli zmizí. Ještě líbl Harryho do černých, rozcuchaných vlasů a nechal jej opět usnout.

Pán zla sledoval spícího chlapce. Pramínek neposedných černých vlasů spadl chlapci do tváře. Voldemort jej se zasněným úsměvem zastrčil zpět za mladíkovo ucho, něžně jej políbil. Spokojeně si lehl vedle něj a , s tak netypickým, spokojeným, úsměvem pro Pána zla, usínal.

***

Lucius rozmrzele procházel hradem. Nijak nespěchal. Sice jej k sobě volal Pán zla, ale ten teď byl v sedmém nebi z toho, že je jeho milenec v pořádku, že si těžko povšimne toho, že Malfoy přišel později, než mu nakázal.

Plavovlasý aristokrat byl nad míru znechucen tím, co musel předcházející dny dělat. Stále ještě uklízel sklepení. Jakoby nestačilo, že musel zlikvidovat Snapeovo tělo, ještě mu Pán zla přidal pomoc ostatním smrtijedům a uklízet sklepení a kobky, kde již nějakou dobu byla tlející těla vězňu na které si nikdy nikdo neudělal čas, aby je vyslechl.

Lucius nepochyboval, že je to jeho trest za to, že se v době, kdy si mladý Potter nic nepamatoval, s ním trochu sblížil. Ale vždyť to nebylo nic vážného, to by Pán zla měl brát přece v úvahu ne neměl by nutit jeho, aristokrata, k uklízení mrtvol!

***

"Jdeš pozdě!" zavrčel Pán zla, když Lucius konečně vstoupil do dveří. Malfoy zvedl zrak od země a pohlédl na svého pána. Vedle něj zaregistroval další pohyb. Udiveně se tam zadíval.  
Vedle Pán zla seděl černovlasý chlapec a s úsměvem Luciuse sledoval.

Malfoy netušil, co všechno si chlapec pamatuje z doby, kdy neměl pameť, ale podle toho úsměvu nepochybně vše. Aristokrata zamrazilo, kolik z toho řekl chlapce Voldemortovi?

"Mám pro tebe nový úkol. Úklid sklepení nech na nováčcích, ty se postaráš o něco lepšího," ušklíbl se Pán zla.  
"Ano, Mistře."  
"Zjistíš, jestli ještě někdo donáší Brumbálovi, nebo Ministerstvu, kdybys měl jakékoliv podezření, můžeš toho dotyčného ihned zabít."  
"Ano, Mistře, ale vždyť Snape říkal, že už nikdo nedonáší," namítl Malfoy.  
"Jistě, ale od té doby už uplynula nějaká doba. Prostě bude sledovat každého smrtijeda, hlavně ty nově naverbované a každé podezření mi budeš hlásit, nebo jej budeš hned sám řešit, je to jasné?!" v rudých očích se zablísklo, Pán zla nesnesl odpor a Lucius už si v předcházejících dnech dovolil víc, než dost. Tohle byla jeho poslední šance jak se odvděčit. A Malfoy to věděl. Teď nesměl zklamat, musel aspoň jednoho zrádce najít a přivést ho Mistrovi, nejlépe už mrtvého...

***

"Nemusíš být přece tak zlý," namítl Harry.

Byla už hluboká noc. Právě se vášnivě pomilovali, ale černovlasý chlapec byl myšlenkami jinde. Pán zla vedle něj pomalu usínal, ale on ne a ne usnout. Stále přemýšlel nad příliš mnoho věcmi.

"Neříkej, že je ti ho líto, vždyť je to jen řadový smrtijed."  
"Ale on si to nemyslí," namítl chlapec a otočil se na bok, aby tak mohl sledovat tvář svého partnera.  
"Je mi naprosto jedno, co si Lucius myslí a co ne, je to jen smrtijed, jen cháska! Nemá právo si stanovovat jakékoliv požadavky," Pán zla otevřel oči, věděl, že chlapec s debatou nehodlá jen tak přestat.  
"Ale bez smrtijedů bys byl nikdo," přemýtal mladík, nemysleje na to s kým vlastně mluví.  
V rudých očích se zablísklo vztekem. Kdyby to nebyl jeho andílek na místě by jej zaškrtil. Tohle mu říct! To si nikdo ještě nedovolil.

"Proč se tak zajímáš zrovna o Luciuse, nějak moc jste se sblížili, není-liž pravda?" zavrčel Pán zla.  
"Cože? To teda ne!" chlapec se nadzvyhl na lokti.  
"Tak mi pak vysvětli ten tvůj náhlý zájem o jeho blaho?"  
"Měl bys mít spokojené své věrné služebníky, jinak ti přerostou přes hlavu," odvětil stále ještě naštvaný chlapec.

_Jak si jen může myslet, že bych něco měl s Malfoyem..._

"O to se ty nestarej, já si smrtijedy zvládnu ohlídat," zavrčel Pán zla a zavřel oči, dávajíc tak najevo, že považuje debatu za ukončenou.

"Jak se dostanu do Bradavic?" ozval se po chvíli Harry.  
"Cože?" Voldemort opět s povzdechem otevřel oči a zadíval se na chlapce na jehož tváři mohl jasně spatřit nejistotu.  
"No do Bradavic, do školy. Jak se tam dostanu? A nebude to podezřelé?" vyptával se Potter.  
"Proč by ses měl dostávat do Bradavic?"  
"Musím se tam přece vrátit! Ještě nemám ukončené studium," zoufale se na Pána zla zadíval černovlasý mladík. "Nic nemusíš! Do Bradavic se nevrátíš a konec, tečka. Spi už..." Voldemort opět zavřel oči a po chvíli usnul.

_Jak nevrátím? To přece nejde..._

***

Lucius stále opět před Pánem zla. Napůl ucha poslouchal jeho příkazy a sám podával záporné hlášení o tom, co zjistil a zda našel nějakého zvěda z Ministerstva či od Brumbála.

Koutkem oka pak sledoval černovlasého chlapce, který opět seděl po boku Voldemorta. Teď vypadal nějak sklíčeně. Co se mu asi mohlo stát?  
Ani Pán zla dnes neměl svůj dne. Na každého křičel. Cruciata rozdával na potkání. Jen na svého andílka skoro nepohlédl.

Lucius přemítal, co si asi tak mohli udělat. Ať už to bylo cokoliv, Malfoy byl rád, že se Pán zla udržel a chlapci něco neudělal, přece jen za tu krátkou chvíli, kterou strávil v mladíkově přítomnosti se mu chlapec dostal pod kůži.

***

Voldemort ležel v posteli, čekal až se Harry osprchuje a konečně přijde.  
Zdálo se, že to chlapec dneska nějak protahuje. Konečně se otevřely dveře. Pára z koupelny pronikla do pokoje a ven vyšel černovlasý mladík.  
Narozdíl od předchozích dní byl však zahalený v županu. Pán zla se ušklíbl, to mu tím snad chce dát najevo, že se dnes nechce milovat?  
Tak to teda ne, jako milenec Temného pána by si měl uvědomit, že i on má nějaké povinnosti a uspokojení Pána zla po těžkém dni k nim patřilo.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry seděl na okraji postele. Pán zla už klidně oddechoval, spal. Chlapec nemohl usnout, stále si přehrával dnešní rozhovor a nejen ten. Vždyť dnes byl donucen k 'partnerským povinnostem', jak to nazval Voldemort, bez ohledu na jeho potřeby či přání. Tohle se chlapci tedy rozhodně nelíbilo. Za tu dobu, co byl tady, v sídle Pána zla a v jeho přítomnosti, zjistil, že není radno Voldemortovi odporovat, ale... Ale přece se k němu nemůže takhle chovat.

A pak tu byl ten problém se školou. Harry se mermomocí chtěl do Bradavic vrátit, ale Voldemortovi se to nelíbilo. Chlapce nechápal proč, vždyť nikdo nevěděl, kde strávil prázdniny, nic mu proto nehrozí, nebo snad ano? Co před ním Pán zla tajil?

Zmoženě si lehl na postel. Snažil se z hlavy vytěsnat dotěrné myšlenky, ale stále se mu vracely. Naslouchal oddechování Pána zla a přemýšlel nad tím, jak moc se mění. Najednu stranu byl tak milý, tak pozorný, ale nadruhou... Nadruhou stranu byl zlý, hrubý, krutý... Tak proč s nim tedy zůstával? Možná proto, protože byl jako on. Taky se najednu stanu choval přátelsky, dokonale, správně, jako typický zachránce světa. Ale pak, pak tu byla ta temná stránka. Ta, která chtěla ubližovat, chtěla vládnout a hlavně, chtěla Temného pána...

Zavřel oči, pokusil se usnout...

***

Když se probudil, Voldemort již v posteli nebyl. Černovlasý chlapec se nepatrně zamračil. Pohlédl na hodinky, zjiště, že je skoro čas oběda se urychleně oblékl a zamířil do jídelny.

Vstoupil. V jídelně nikdo nebyl, což jej překvapilo o to víc, protože zde obvykle býval aspoň Lucius, ale teď nikdo.  
Došel ke stolu. Neměl hlad, proto jen mávnutím ruky zahnal skřítky, kteří mu chtěli přinést jídlo.

Na stole ležely dnešní noviny. Chlapec je zvedl. Pán zla si poslední dny dával dobrý pozor na to, aby se k Dennímu věštci nedostal, tak teď měl možnost zjistit proč.

Vrátil se do pokoje, sedl si na postel a rozevřel noviny.

Hned na úvodní stránce byl několika palcový titulek.

**VY-VÍ ZAÚTOČIL NA ČISTOKREVNOU RODINU  
ÚTOK NA DĚTI Z MUDLOVSKÝCH RODIN**

Harry se s narůstající hrůzou dal do čtení.

_**Útok na čistokrevnou rodinu, nikdo nepřežil**_****

Vy-víte-kdo včera zaútočil na rodinu zaměstnanece Ministerstva kouzel, Artura Weasleyho. Pan Weasley se včera vrátil domů, jediné, co mohl ještě spatřit nad troskami domu bylo Znamení Zla vznášející se na obloze.  
**Bystrozoři později toho dne nalezli v domě pět těl, jedná se o členy rodiny pana Weasleyho. Všichni byli zabiti kletbou, která se nepromíjí. Artur Weasley těla identifikoval. Mezi mrtvými byla jeho manželka Molly Weasleyová, jejich synové Charlie, William a Ronald a dcera Virginie. Pan Weasley tragédii psychicky neunesl a byl hospitalizován u svatého Munga.**

_Podrobnosti na straně 3_

Černovlasý chlapec v šoku zíral na krátký článek. Pak se přece jen vzpamatoval a přečetl si ještě další.

_**Útok na mudlovské děti v Prasinkách**_****

Při včerejší návštěvě Prasinek bylo napadeno několik mudlovkých dětí. Nikdo z napadených nepřežil. Nepochybně se jedná o útok Vy-víte-koho, i když k činu se nikdo nehlásí a ani žádní svědkové nebyli nalezeni.

Následoval seznam dětí, které přišli o život.

Harryho pohled přejížděl po seznamu. Jména dětí mu byly až příliš známá. Zastavil se však až u Hermiony Grangerové.  
Zděšeně zalapal po dechu.

***

Lord Voldemort procházel svým sídlem, mířil do pokojů svého milence. Tušil, že to včera přehnal, hlavně tím, že na chlapci vymáhal styk, i když bylo jasné, že mladík nemá náladu... Ale prostě si musel stát za svým. Je přece Pán zla! Nemůže dělat ústupky, i když se jedná o milence...  
Proč si jen chlapce musel stát za tím svým pitomým nápadem vrátit se do Bradavic? To Voldemort nechápal. Co mu tady scházelo? Samozřejmě, přátelé, ale ti mu teď chybět již nebudou... Nebo možná budou, ale už jej nebudou napadat tak hloupé nápady, aby se za nimi snad chtěl vydat.

Došel ke dveřím od pokoje.  
Otevřel jej. Hned na prahu se zarazil. Něco bylo špatně...

Harry seděl na posteli, zíral kamsi do zdi, po tvářích mu stékali slzy, nevšímal si zavrzání, když se otevřely dveře, nevšímal si Pána zla, který vstoupil dovnitř.

Voldemort přešel přes pokoj. Letmo pohlédl na chlapce, pak však došel až do rohu místnosti, kde spatřil něco. Něco, co tady rozhodně nemělo co dělat!  
Zvedl roztrhaný výtisk Denního věštce. Stačil mu jediný pohled na úvodní stranu, aby měl jasno.  
Zamračil se, až zjistí, který imbecil to nechal jen tak válet v sídle, tak ho vlastnoručně zabije!

Nechal noviny zmizet a otočil se k mladíkovi, který stále zíral do stěny a nevnímal svět kolem.

"Harry," přisel si vedle něj.  
"Jak si mohl..." tichá výčitka. Smaragdové oči se zahleděli na Pána zla, stále se v nich třpitily slzy.  
Voldemort snad poprvé v životě nevěděl, co říct.

"Zabil si je... Jen tak... Proč?" další slzy se řinuli po mladíkových tvářích.  
"Harry... Bylo to nutné!"  
"Proč? Nic neudělali..." vzlyk  
"Stáli na špatný straně."  
"Vždyť to byli děti, moji kamarádi..."

"Harry..."  
"Jdi pryč," prosba.  
"Harry, no tak," Voldemort se pokusil chlapce chytit za tvář a otočit jej k sobě.  
"Nech mě," černovlasý chlapec se mu vytrhl.

"Nesnáším tě! Jak si je mohl zabít, když si věděl, že mi na nich záleží?!" Potter se prudce postavil.  
"Lžeš sám sobě, moc dobře víš, že to jinak nešlo. Ne, ty mě miluješ a to tě děsí," ušklíbl se Pán zla.  
"Jak si tím můžeš být tak jistý?! Nesnáším tě! Slyšíš? Nesnáším!"  
"Laskavě se uklidni," zavrčel Voldemort. Sice čekal nějaký výbuch, až se chlapec dozví o tom, že mu zabil přátele ale... Hlavně se to neměl dozvědět tak brzy.  
Chystal se mu to nějak podstrčit až bude víc zpracovaný.

"Až se uklidníš a budeš jednat racionálně, tak víš, kde mě najdeš. Popřemýšlej o tom. Tvý přátelé by tě stejně oputili, dřív nebo později," Pán zla se zvedl a odešel z místnosti, zanechávaje za sebou hysterického mladíka.

***

Lucius směřoval do pokoje, kde byl nyní zavřený černovlasý mladík.  
Pán zla mu přikázal, aby na chlapce dával pozor, než se se situací smíří, nebo aby jej nějak navedl na jejich stranu. Prostě, aby Harryho nenápadně postrčil správným směrem.

Malfoy Mistra podezříval z toho, že si myslí, že to byl on, kdo nechal v jídelně Denního věštce. Sice se trochu divil, že to Pán zla nějak nezkoumal, nehledal viníka, kterého by mohl potrestat, ale hodil to za hlavu, to koneckonců není jeho starost.

Zaklepal na dveře. Vstoupil, bylo mu jasné, že nebude vyzván, aby šel dál. Na to mu Mistr příliš popsal v jakém je chlapce stavu. Lucius se mu ani nedivil, od syna veděl, jak moc mladík na svých přátelích lpěl. Vlastně nechápal Pána zla, že se tak radikálně rozhodl Harryho přátele odstranit. Jistě, nebylo by dobré, kdyby se Harry vracel do školy, ale přátele mu přeci mohl nechat... Avšak Lucius znal Pána zla natolik dlouho, že mu bylo jasné, že se nechce s nikým dělit a už vůbec ne o svého milence.

"Harry," Lucius vešel a rozhlédl se po pokoji.  
Místnost byla vzhůru nohama. Věci byly rozházené všude kolem, jak si na nich chlapce vybíjel svůj vztek.

Černovlasý mladík seděl v rohu pokoje, kolena přitažená k bradě, tiše vzlykal.  
Lucius k němu popošel.

"Harry," s lehkým sebezapřením si sedl vedle chlapce na zem, na okamžik se ušklíbl nad tím, kolikrát již právě kvůli 'Chlapci, který přežil' seděl na podlaze, kam by si Malfoyové rozhodně nikdy jindy dobrovolně nesedli!

"Proč... Proč to udělal," vzlykal chlapec.  
"Harry, já..."  
"Vždyť mu nic neudělali!"  
"Harry, tohle je válka, ve válce jsou oběti," klidně vysvětloval Lucius.  
"Proč moje přátele..." zoufale.  
"Oni byli jediný, co jsem měl. Drželi mě nad vodou a teď... Teď sem sám," opět propukl v pláč.  
"Máš Pána zla."  
"Ne... Pro něj jsem jenom hračka, kterou odhodí, až se opotřebuje," smaragdové oči se zadívali na Luciuse.  
"Tak to není. Pán zla by tohle nedělal, kdyby s tebou nechtěl být navždy. Nechce se dělit, to je pochopitelný..."  
"Pochopitelný?! ON mi zabil přátele!"  
"Já vím, ale... Zkus se přes to přenést."  
Chlapec na něj jen s neuvěřením zíral.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry seděl na posteli, očekával příchod Pána zla. Museli si promluvit. Takhle to dál nešlo.  
Harry věděl, že je jen hračkou, která může brzo omrzet. Ale... Prostě to musel vědět na jisto, musel mít stoprocentní jistotu. A pak... Pak se rozhodne jak dál. Ještě stále se mohl vrátit na stranu Fénixova řádu, sice nepochyboval o tom, že již všichni vědí kde je. Ale třeba mu prominou, třeba to zvládne vysvětlit, třeba...  
Ne, věděl, že Pán zla ho jen tak nepustí, ale mohl by utéct, ano, to by mohl. Ale jak?

Nezbývalo mu, než se pokusit přemluvit Pána zla, aby jej pustil. Vlastně si ani nebyl moc jistý, zda chce odejít. Přece jen k Temnému pánovi něco cítil. Ale teď, když mu zabil přátele, když si Harry uvědomil, že je stále zlý a bezcitný, teď tu přece již nemohl zůstávat.  
Musel pryč.

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vstoupil Pán zla. Zamračeným pohledem si přeměřil chlapce sedícího na posteli. Viděl jeho výraz, došlo mu, co znamená.

"Tak, popřemýšlel jsi?"  
"Já... Ano," vstal a popošel k Voldemortovi.  
"A?"  
"Chtěl bych odejíš," šeptl.  
"Cože?" zavrčení.  
"Chtěl bych se vrátit ke svým přátelům."  
"Nemáš už žádné přátele, copak jsi na to zapomněl?"  
"Tak proto si je zabil?" pozvedl oči z Voldemortovi.  
"Zase tak důležitý nejsi, abych kvůli tobě vyvraždil polovinu Bradavic."  
"Tak proč?"  
"Už jsme o tom mluvili, ne?" zlověstně.  
"Chci pryč," rozhodně.  
"Ne."  
"Nezůstanu tady!" vykročil ke dveřím.

"Mýlíš se, zůstaneš tady ať se ti to líbí, nebo ne."  
"Nemůžeš mě tady držet!"  
"Mohu cokoliv."

Odstrčil chlapce od dveří.

"Pusť mě," zoufale.  
"Zapomínáš, že já jsem Pán zla, ty si jen Potter, co sis myslel, že si vzpomeneš a já tě nechám jen tak jít!"

Harry zděšeně odcouval od svého milence. Vlastně celou tu dobu nějak nepomyslel na to, že Voldemort je Pán zla. Jak na to mohl zapomenout?  
Snadno... Vždyť k němu se choval tak hezky, mile a přívětivě. A teď... Mělo mu být jasné, že to nebude trvat věčně, že to byla jen přetvářka.  
Proč na to jen nemyslel...

"Já..." Netušil, co má dělat. Pán zla se s nebezpečným výrazem přibližoval.  
"Nech mě," skoro to znělo až jako vzlyknutí.

Pán zla jej hrubě chytl za ruku a přitáhl k sobě.  
"Už s tebou ztrácím trpělivost," zasyčel.  
"Nechtěl jsem tě naštvat, já..." Zoufalý pokus o vyproštění.

***

Černovlasý mladík ležel nahý na břiše na posteli. Ruce měl bolestivě připoutané k čelu postele. Po tvářích mu tekly slzy zoufalství.

Udělal chybu. Velkou chybu a teď za to měl zaplatit.  
V momentě, kdy zjistil, že jej Pán zla nepustí tak se začal chovat hystericky. Dokonce se snížil i k urážkám. Věděl, že to přehla, věděl, že neměl nazvat Pána zla tím, čím ho nazval. Ale nemohl to zastavit. Byl příliš zoufalí, přilíš zaslepený touhou po svobodě. Měl se udržet, věděl to, teď už to věděl.  
Čekal na trest, který musel přijít. Bál se. Ano, bál.  
Nejvíc ho děsil fakt, že se vrací ta zlá, nebezpečná povaha Lorda Voldemorta. Že se jeho přítel, milenec, opět chová tak, jako dřív. Proč to jen nemohlo zůstat při starém? Nebo ještě tak, když se nesnášeli..? Ale teď, když Pána zla miluje, copak ho může opět nesnášet? Ne...

Náhle ucítil pálivou bolest na zádech.  
Sykl. Ne bolestí, to ještě ne. Jen udivením. Nemyslel si, že ho Voldemort bude bít a už vůbec si nepomyslel, že to bude mudlovským způsobem.

Bič zasvištěl vzduchem. Dopadl.  
Tentokrát již Harry tiše vykřikl. Cítil, jak se mu protrhla kůže na zádech a pár pramínků krve mu začalo stékat přes žebra na deku pod ním.

"Jsi zlobivý chlapec," zasyčel Pán zla a opět švihl bičem.

Další výkřik bolesti.

"Prosím, nech mě..." vzlyknutí.  
"Jsi jen můj."  
"Ano, ale prosím, nech... Nech mě jít," žadonil.  
"Ne."

Další rána bičem.

Po několika další, je Harry přestal počítat. Bolest jej pomalu přemáhala. Již ani neměl sílu na to, aby křičel. Jen tiše sténal...

Náhle rány přestaly dopadat. Rozdrásaná záda ho nepříjemně, bolestivě pálila.

"Nemůžeš odejít, chápej," snad až konejšivě Harrymu zaševelil do ucha Pán zla.  
"Nech mě..." zalykal se slzami Potter.

***

Pán zla vyšel z pokoje, zanechávaje za sebou zraněného chlapce.  
Směřoval do prostor, kde by se měl nacházet jeden z jeho věrných smrtijedů. Jeden z těch, kterých se už měl dávno zbavit. Ale kdyby to je věděl dřív. Kdyby ho to jen napadlo.

Lucius Malfoy. Ano, plavovlasý aristokrat si dovoloval až příliš mnoho. Bylo třeba zakročit.  
Na co vlastně potřeboval nějakou 'pravou ruku'. Na nic. Byl mu k ničemu. To, co Malfoy zvládne jakýkoliv jiný smrtijed. Tak proč by si měl dál držet namyšlenýho šlechtice? Zvláště poté, co si dovolil vetřít se do Harryho přízně.

Pán zla nepochyboval o tom, že to byl právě Lucius, kdo nechal jen tak povalovat se Denního věštce. Chtěl zničit v očích jeho milence. O tom byl Temný pán přesvědčen. Malfoy od začátku dělal co mohl, aby se Harry cítil dobře v jeho přítomnosti. A on, Pán zla, nedovolí nikomu, aby mu vzal to, co je jeho. A Potter patří jen jemu a nikdo nemá právo si myslet, že se snad bude dělit, nebo, že chlapce přenechá. Ne, dokud Harry bude jeho. Až ho omrzí, tak možná, ale teď ještě ne.

Došel do místnosti, kde se zdržoval Lucius.

"Mistře." Lucius se zvedl z křesla a uklonil se Voldemortovi.

"Lucius, Luciuse, myslel jsem, že jsi jeden z mých věrných."  
"Ale pane, vždyť já..."  
"Ovlivňuješ Harryho."  
"Pane, ty noviny, já... Monu to vysvětlit," nešťastně se snažil obhajovat Luciuse.

"Zradil jsi mě! Crucio!"

Pán zla s podivným zadostiučiněním zíral na smrtijeda, který se v bolestivých křečích válel po zemi.

***

Harry mátožně došel k pokoji, odkud se ještě před chvílí ozýval křik.  
Otevřel dveře. Zoufale se rozhlédl po místnosti, očima hledaje něčí tělo.

Zorničky se mu rozšířily zděšením.  
Překlopítal přes polovinu místosti k postavě na zemi. Po tvářích se mu začaly řinout slzy. Poznal tu osobu, ani jí nemusel vidět tak zblízka. Ale doufal, že třeba ještě žije, že bude v pořádku...

Klesl na podlahu. Roztřesenýma rukama přetočil tělo na zemi.  
"Ne..." zalapal po dechu. Ne, to nemohla být pravda. Proč on? Co udělal špatně?

"Luciusi..." zoufalé zašvelení.  
"Nenamáhej se, ten už ti nic neřekne," ozval se za ním ledový hlas.

Harry se vystrašeně otočil.

"Proč?" Z očí mu dál a dál prchaly nové slzy.  
"Nebyl důvěryhodný."  
"Ale on... Proč?" zoufale opakoval otázku Harry.  
"Co ti na něm má co záležet?!"  
"Já přece... Je to přítel," chabé namítnutí, stále klečel u Luciuse s rukou na jeho plavých, nyní krví nasáklých, vlasech.  
"Tak přítel jo," zavrčení.  
"Ano, ale to..."

V rudých očích nebezpečně zaplálo, jak Pán zla opustil zeď, u které doteď stál a blížil se k chlapci.


	12. Chapter 12

Pán zla došel k černovlasému chlapci, který se vystrašeně přikrčil.

"Opovážil ses mě podvést," zavrčení.  
"Ne!"  
"Lžeš..." Pán zla se hmátl po mladíkovi a strhl ho na zem ke svým nohám.  
"Ni-nic jsem neudě-neudělal," zalykal se Potter, zvedaje se ze podlahy.

Lucius opodál tiše zasténal. Harry vystrašeně pohlédl na Temného pána a vrhl se k Malfoyovi.

Klesl na kolena k zkrvavenému tělu smrtijeda.  
"Co ti to udělal," tiché zoufalství.

Lucius měl pootevřené oči, hleděl na Harryho, ale vlastně ho ani neviděl. Nebyl ve stavu, kdyby si uvědomoval kdo je tam s ním...

"Luciusi," jemně jej pohladil po tváři.  
"Neodpoví ti," Voldemort popošel k chlapci, chytl jej za rameno a odtáhl od Luciuse.  
"Proč jsi mu to udělal?!" Harry se odtáhl od Pána zla a se směsicí rozhorčení, děsu a zoufalství na něj hleděl.  
"Jsem Pán zla, chápeš ten pojem?! Já se nedělím! S nikým!"  
"Ale on přece..."

"Harry..." Lucius tiše zaševelil.

Potter se vrhl dopředu, pevná ruka Lorda Voldemorta jej zastavila.  
"Pusťme!"  
"Nepůjdeš za ním!"  
"Tome, prosím," úpěnlivým tónem.  
"Neříkej mi tak." Pěst Pána zla dopadla na už tak rozbolavělý obličej mladého chlapce.  
Harry skončil na podlaze. Po tvářích mu tekly slzy bolesti v vzteku, mísily se s krvavým pramínkem, který mu vytékal z úst.

"Nenechám vás žít oba," pronesl náhle Pán zla.  
"Cože?" nechápal.  
"Jeden z vás zemře, můžeš si vybrat," Úšklebek.  
Potter se postavil na lehce roztřesené nohy.

"A co se stane s tím druhým?" opratrně se vyptával chlapec.  
"Nic, bude žít."  
"A to ti mám věřit?!"  
"Budeš muset."  
"Nechápu to... Proč musí jeden umřít, proč?!"

"Pán zla by nestrpěl, kdybych žil a měl k tobě přístup. To tě radši zabije..." ozval se mátožný hlas.  
Harry se prudce otočil. Lucius Malfoy se nějak dostal ke stěně a teď seděl, opíral se o zeď za sebou a s polozavřenýma očima hleděl na dvojici před sebou.  
"Ale to... Ne..."  
"Vyber si," zlověstně se usmíval Pán zla.

Harry přejel pohledem po ztýraném těle Luciuse Malfoye, bylo mu jasné, že dlouho nevydrží. A co, když vybere sebe, jakou má naději, že Voldemort Luciuse stejně nezabije. Nebo že ho zde nenechá napospas osudu..?  
Ale co když má šanci, že bude žít? Má snad on, Harry, právo mu tu šanci vzít a přivlastnit si jeho život? Má?  
Nejistě pohlédl na Temného pána, který si pohrával z hůlkou.

"Dobře, zabij mě."  
"Opravdu?" v rudých očích se nesouhlasně zablísklo.  
"Ano!" odhodlaně.  
"Ne..." zaševelil Lucius.  
"Copak, Luciusi, máš na to snad jiný názor?" podivil se Pán zla.  
"Neza-nezabíjejte ho," Malfoyovi se mluvilo stále hůř a hůř.  
"Ale, měl bych snad místo mého drahého milence zabít tebe?" ušklebek.  
"Ano..." bolestivé vydechnutí.  
"Dobrá."

Pán zla s pozvedlou hůlkou přistoupil k Malfoyovi.

"Ne! To nemůžeš!"  
"Crucio," líně pronesl Pán zla.  
Kletba Pottera zasáhla zcela nepřipraveného. Sesunul se zpět na zem. V házel sebou v bolestivých křečích, křik mu unikla z hrdla zcela neovladatelně.

"Nepleť se mi pod nohy," zavrčel Pán zla a otočil se od chlapce, který ztěžka oddechoval na zemi, na věrného smrtijeda.  
"Avada kedavra!"  
"Né!"

Kouzlo narazilo do zdi nad Luciusem.  
Pán zla se rozlobeně zvedl ze země, kam jej srazil Harryho výpad. Rozhořčeně pohlédl na mladíka, který stále ještě ležel na zemi.  
"Udělal si chybu," temné zavrčení.  
"Nezabíjej ho, prosím."  
"Tolik ti na něm záleží?" lehce udiveně, zlost v něm však stále kolovala.  
"Ano, ne... Záleží mi na tobě, ale prosím, nezabíjej ho. Je to přítel. Ty jsi můj partner, ale prosím..." Harry se zvedl ze země a přistoupil k Voldemortovi.  
"Fajn, postarej se o něj, když ti na něm tak záleží," zavrčení.  
"Opravdu?" nevěřícně.  
"Ano, samozřejmě. Postarej se o něj, ale nečekej, že k tobě budu stejně milostivý, až se vrátím," s tím Pán zla opustil místnosti, zanechávaje za sebou naprosto nechápajícího chlapce a zakrváceného smrtijeda.

***

Smrtijedí útok. Nebyl plánovaný, ale Pán zla si nějak musel vybít zlost na mladého milence a smrtijeda, který už dávno neměl žít.  
Temný pán netušil, jak je možné, že se nechal uprosit a Malfoye nezabil. Jak je to možné? Vždyť jej chtěl zabít. Chtěl zabít, pak jít a ponížit svého milence, chlapce, který směl patřit jen jemu.  
Vedl útok. Vybíjel si vztek. Vraždil, týral, mučil, ubližoval, ale neuspokojovalo ho to. Proč? Stále myslel na chlapce a smrtijeda, kteřé zůstali sami na hradě. Co asi dělali? Kdyby věděl, že Lucius nebyl vážně zraněn, byl by se otočil, vzal by zpět své rozhodnutí a zabil by ho.  
Proč ho nezabil, cožpak už nebly tak zlý, jako dřív? Nebo za to mohl snad Harry? Ano, mohl. Nechtěl chlapci ublížit, ne doopravy. Ano, mohl ho zranit, ale když viděl pohled, který mladík vyrhl na Luciuse. Ne... Nemohl mu takhle ubližovat.  
Ale to chlapec nemusel vědět. Až se vrátí na hrad. Až se dostatečně uklidní, tak Potter dostane to, co si za svou drzost zaslouží...

***

Harry seděl v křesle. S nevyzpytatelným pohledem hleděl na muže před sebou. Lucius Malfoy spal.  
Byl pod vlivem lektvarů, který chlapec našel kdesi na hradě a smrtijedovi je podal.  
Harry se jej pokusil co nejlépe vyléčit, avšak nebyl v kouzlech tak zběhlý, aby se mu to úplně podařilo, doufal tedy, že lektvary udělají své.

Nechápal, co se stalo. Proč Voldemort tak náhle začal šílet, proč začal Luciuse podezřívat z něčeho tak absurdního? Vždyť přeci musel vědět, že by to nikdy nebylo proveditelné. Nejen, že Lucius jako věrný smrtijed by si ani pomyslet nedovolil na něco, co patří jeho Mistrovi, ale Harry? Vždyť on přece nebyl ten typ, který měl tendence někoho podvádět. Tedy, ano napadlo jej, že by mohl zkusit jaké to je s někým jiným. Ale pomyslet, to přece ještě neznamená, že by to udělal. Tak proč Pán zla náhle přišel a rozbil to, co se tak pracně dávalo dohromady.

Harry netušil, co bude teď. Bude tady ještě moci zůstat? Vždyť kam jinam by šel? Ano, mohl jít do Bradavic, ale jak by vysvětlil, kde byl. A jak by se mohl vrátit do Bradavic, vždyť by tam byl sám.  
Bodlo jej u srdce. Jeho přátelé. Všichni byli mrtví. Za několik posledních hodin na ně ani jednou nepomyslel, o to horší to nyní bylo, když si uvědomil, že vlastně nemá kam jít. Zůstal sám. Mohl se tedy jen tak zvednout a on Pána zla odejít? Vždyť on byl to jediné, co teď měl...  
Pravda, byl tady ještě Fénixův řád, ale mohli mu pomoci? Vždyť by stačilo aby zjistili, kde trávil poslední měsíce a zavrhli by jej. Co by mu pak zbylo. Nic.  
Musel zůstat tady... Jen doufal, že Lucius přežije. V dobách, kdy měl Voldemort své temné nálady byl Malfoy jediné co chlapce drželo při zdravém rozumu. Neuměl si představit, že by teď o tuhle záchranu měl přijít. Navíc to byl i cenný zdroj informací o tom, co se děje venku. Pán zla by mu to nikdy neřekl. Nechal by jej, aby si počkal na poslední bitvu a pak aby čekal, zda se vrátí smrtijedi jako vítězové, nebo bystrozoři s tím, že on půjde do Azkabanu.

Azkaban. Děsila jej ta představa, že by tam mohl skončit. Ale mohl? Jistě, byl přece milencem Pána zla... Třeba by se mohl ještě nějak obhájit...

Povzdechl si. Upřel svou pozornost na muže ležícího v posteli. Potichu se zvedl a zamířil ke dveřím. Nemusel se bát nechat zde smrtijeda samotného, měl by spát ještě minimálně pár hodin.

Zamířil do pracovny Pána zla. Doufal že tam bude, museli si promluvit.

Zaklepal.

Po pár minutách téměř neslyšně otevřel dveře a nahlédl dovnitř. Nikdo tam nebyl. Mladík se zamračil. Kde mohl Pán zla být? Dělo se snad něco o čem on opět nevěděl?

Vstoupil do místnosti. Rozhlédl se kolem. Věděl, že by zde sám neměl co pohledávat. Ale kde jinde měl čekat na návrat svého milence, než právě zde?  
Vždyť kdyby se mu Pán zla chtěl vyhnout, tak tím, že bude zde, mu to znemožní.  
Museli si promluvit, opravdu museli. Už nikdo další nemohl, nesměl, trpět kvůli tomu, že se oni dva nedovedou shodnout.

Sedl si do křesla v rohu místnosti a čekal.

***

Skoro už usínal, když plameny v krbu náhle zezelenaly a ven vystoupila temná postava zahalená v plášti.

"Co tady děláš?" zavrčel Pán zla, který ihned zaregistroval přítomnost mladého Nebelvíra.  
"Přišel jsem za tebou, ale nebyl jsi tady," Harry se nejistě postavil a popošel k Voldemortovi.  
"Co chceš?"  
"Měli... Měli bychom si promluvit."  
"Proč? Co tady chceš? Myslel jsem, že se budeš starat o svého přítele," chladně.  
"Lucius spí... Chci se bavit s tebou... Chci být s tebou," něžně se přitiskl na tělo Pána zla.

"Kdes byl?" s poněkud vyděšným výrazem kousek poodstoupil a poprvé od doby, kdy Pán zla vstoupil do místnosti, si jej prohlédl. Hábit Lorda Voldemorta byl na několika místech potřísněn krví, bylo zřejmé, že není Pána zla.  
"To tě nemusí zajímat," další zavrčení. Temný pán zamířil ke dveřím ven z místnosti.

"Nestojíš už o mě?" zklamání zaznělo v hlase černovlasého mladíka.  
"Cože?" Pán zla se nevěřícně otočil.  
"Nestojíš už o mě? Nemiluješ mě, to vím, ale nestojíš už o mě jako o svého partnera, milence..?"  
Voldemort stál na místě, netušil, co se chlapci před ním honí hlavou. On o něj snad ještě stál, po tom co mu udělal? Z čeho o obvinil? Zabil mu přátele a Harry si teď myslí, že to on o něj nestojí?

Pán zla si během dnešní bitvy pár věcí ujasnil. Nechtěl o Harryho přijít. Bylo jedno proč, ale musel ho mít u sebe. Tím, co se během posledních dnů stalo si byl celkem jist, že chlapce ztratil, že už k němu nebude cítit, co vlastně? Lásku? Nemyslel, že by ho chlapec miloval, ale něco k němu cítit musel, jinak by tu přeci teď nestál a nebyl zoufalí kvůli tomu, že on projevoval málo zájmu.

Přistoupil k Harrymu. Jemně jej objal. Přitiskl jej k sobě. Ještě před pouhými pár hodinami se na něj neuvěřitelně zlobil, ale teď. Něco se v něm ozvalo. Něco co tam vždycky bylo, ale bylo to zaslepeno žárlivostí, která se stále více objevovala, když se v Harryho přítomnosti ukázal někdo jiný.  
Objímal lehce se třesoucí tělo chlapce, bylo mu jasné, že Harry pláče. Netušil proč a bylo mu to jedno. Chtěl tu jen být pro něj. Teď v tenhle okamžik mu bylo jedno zda vyhraje válku, zda zabije vůdce strany dobra. Nyní pro něj byl prvořadý Harry, jeho Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

"Necháme ho přenést na Malfoy Manor," rozhodl Pán zla, když sledoval spícího Luciuse.  
"Ale..." Harry stále vedle svého partnera a nechal se od něj jemně objímat.  
"Tam se o něj postarají," Pán zla se musel ovládat před zlostí, která v něm opět narůstala, když viděl s jakou péčí se Harry staral o smrtijeda.  
"Dobře, ale..."  
"Harry..!"  
"Dobře," Potter si nejistě skousl spodní ret, chtěl prostestovat, ale věděl, že by tím svého milence jenom více vytočil a to rozhodně nechtěl, ne teď, když se Pán zla k němu choval opět tak, snad až mile.

***

Harry ležel v posteli. Bylo to již pár hodin, co Voldemort nechal Luciuse přenést na Malfoy Manor. Černovlasý mladík doufal, že tam o něj bude dobře postaráno. Ležet a čekal zda přijde jeho milenec.  
Chování Pána zla v posledních několika hodinách jej hodně udivilo. Temný pán mu přece sliboval tresty za jeho opovážlivost, nic takového se však nestalo. Choval se k němu, jakoby se incident s Malfoyem vůbec neodehrál. Harry netušil, co si o tom má myslet. Doufal jen, že to není nějaký trik a že jej Pán zla nechce jen využít a pak odhodit. Netušil, jak by to snášel.

Sice pomyšlení na to, že je milencem Pána zla, člověka, který mu zabil všechny blízké, nebylo nijak úchvatné, ale... Miloval ho, ano, miloval Pána zla a bylo mu jedno, do všechno udělal. Jeho city k němu byly silnější a jen doufal, že i city Pána zla jsou... Aspoň nějaké.  
Harry věděl, že Pán zla nejspíš neumí milovat, ale mohl aspoň potřebovat a Harry doufal, že jej bude potřebovat navěky... Nemohl by žít bez něj, věděl to. Ač se snažil sebevíc odpoutat se od Temného pána, nešlo to. Neuměl si představit život někde jinde. Život na druhé straně. Nezvládl by bojovat proti Voldemortovi, teď už ne...

Byla již hluboká noc, když stále čekal na svého milence. Věděl, že Pán zla přijít vůbec nemusí, ne pokud ho něco zdrželo. Nebo pokud se stalo něco nečekaného. Jen doufal, že ho tím nechce vytrestat.

Dveře se otevřely.  
Do pokoje jako temný stín vstoupil Pán všeho zla.  
Prošel kolem postele, na které spočíval černovlasý mladík.

Dřív, než Harry stihl jakkoliv reagovat, mávl Pán zla hůlkou a připoutal mladíkovi ruce k čelu postele. Zároveň nechal zmizet ložní prádlo.

"Co-"  
"Snad sis nemyslel, že jsem zapomněl na tvůj trest," temně se usmál Pán zla.  
"Ne, já..."  
"Myslel si, že jsem si to rozmyslel? Ale to snad ne. Za to, co jsi udělal musíš být potrestán."

Lord Voldemort přešel blíž k posteli na které ležel mladík. V šeru, které v místnosti panovalo, si jej prohlížel.  
Harry ležel jen v tmavých kalhotách od pyžama. Ruce měl spoutané nad hlavou provazem, který se mu pomalu zařezával do zápěstí. Ve tváři lehce vyděšený výraz. Netušil, co chce Pán zla udělat.

***

Ležel na břiše. Naslouchal nočním zvůkum a čekal na návrat Pána zla, který se opět vzdálil. Nepochybně pro něco šel. Ale proco a kam? Vždyť pokud jej chtěl mučit, tak mohl hned. Proč to dělal tak složité..?

Povzdechl si. Původně měl v plánu se ještě v během noci vyspat. Ale jak si tak Voldemort dával načas, neměl šanci. Navíc jej provaz stále nepříjemně řezal do rukou.  
Doufal, že Pán zla brzo přijde, aby už to měl za sebou a mohl jít pokojně spát.

Zničeho nic mu něco přejelo po odhalených zádech.  
Leknutím sebou trhl. Pokusil se natočit hlavu tak, aby viděl na stranu, kde stál Pán zla.

Krev mu tuhla v žilách, když viděl temný výraz v rudých očích. A pak... Sjel pohledem níž, k tomu, co Temný pán držel v ruce.  
Zatajil se mu dech.  
Bič, ne obyčejný bič. Něco co spíš připomínalo devítiocasou kočku*.

Bič znovu dopadl, tentokrát s větším rázem.  
Harry sykl, ještě ne bolestí, jen překvapením. Tak tohle si pro něj Pán zla připravil. Jak... Mudlovké..!

Voldemort se zlověstnou škodolibostí usmál.  
Opět švihl důtkami.

Bič poněkolikáté zasvištěl vzduchem.  
Harrymu unikl první hlasitější sten.  
Voldemortův úsměv se ještě o něco rozšířil. Opět švihl.

Mladíkova záda se pomalu barvila do růžova.

Důtky opět protnuly vzduch.

Harry vykřikl, když mu bič poprvé protrhl kůži. Pár kapek krve zůstalo na bičích a když se potlučně zvedly do vzduchu k dalšímu úderu, rozlétly se do prostoru. Rudé oči spokojeně zaplály.

Slzy se nekontrolovatelně kutálely po chlapcově tvářích. Vpíjely se do madrace pod ním, stejně jako krev, která v malých pramínkách stékala z mladíkových zad.

Pán zla s fanatickým výrazem sledoval krev jak stéká po obhaleném těle, sledoval krvavou cestičku, kterak barví i ty nejmenší detaily chlapcova těla. Opět se napřáhl a švihl bičem.

Ano, mohl použít některou z kleteb, ale nemyslel si, že by to bylo tak praktické... Ne, on by to neocenil, ne tolik, jako oceňoval, když mohl něco udělat holýma rukama. Dotknout se horké krve. Bylo to něco jiného, než čistý řez hůlkou. Něco, co ho vždy fascinovalo, vzrušovalo.

Harry slabě zasténal. Ne, nechtěl křičet. Věděl, že by tím Pána zla jen víc vyburcoval a to on nechtěl.  
Musel si odbýt svůj trest, ale to neznamenalo, že dá Voldemortovi šanci ho pokořit.  
A to si myslel, že mu na něm třeba začalo záležet. Ne! On si myslel, že mu na něm záleželo. Spletl se snad?  
Doufal, že ne. To by nepřežil.  
To, co se teď dělo. Bral to jako trest. Věděl, že si jej zasloužil.  
Ale stejně. Vědomí, že jej mučí někdo, kdo by jej měl laskat, objímat. Kdo by k němu měl být něžný a pozorný. To vědomí se mu pranic nelíbilo.  
Je přeci Nebelvír! Musí to snést a jít dál. Takový je přece život. A on jako Vyvolený si takový život přeci zaslouží, nebo snad ne?

Tichý výkřik bolesti.  
Pevně sevřel oči. Nechtěl lačný vidět výraz Pána zla.

Snažil se nemyslet na bolest, nemyslet na nic. Ale nešlo to. To mysli se mu stále vkrádala představa Voldemorta. Ano, miloval ho a představa, že by jeho cit nebyl opětovaný jej ničila více, než bolest proudící jeho tělem.

Skrz semknuté rty unikl další sten.  
Biče si našly další slabé místečko na jeho zmrzačených zádech. Pronikly hlouběji do kůže.  
Temně rudá krev vytákala z rány.  
Několik slzy vytrysklo zpod víček. Po známé cestičce doputovalo k madraci, do níž se stejně jako jejich předchůdkyně vpily.

Pán zla složil důtky do rukou. S chtivým výrazem sledoval chlapce, který ztěžka oddechoval na posteli.  
Chtěl ho, tak moc ho chtěl. Ale věděl, že nemůže. Ne teď...  
Ne, když nechtěl mladíka ještě více zranit a to on opravdu nechtěl. Už teď měl pocit, že udělal víc, než měl.  
Ale touha po krvi, po bolesti v zelených očích, to bylo něco, čemu nemohl udolat...

Otočil se a bezeslova odešel do koupelny. Vybít nahromaděnou touhu...

***

Harry stále ležel na břiše na posteli. Záda měl v jednom ohni.  
Na tvářích mu pomalu usychaly slzy bolesti a zlosti, kterou nyní cítil k Voldemortovi. Ano, měl vztek. Sice věděl, že bude potrestán, ale jeho ego tímto trestem bylo pošramoceno. Čekal kletby, ale způsob mudlovkého mučení mu na mysl nepřišel.  
Jak se zdálo Pán zla nebyl zcela proti všemu mudlovskému. Biče a důtky se mu očividně při mučení dost osvědčily.

Harry stále věřil, že tímto trestem se nic nezměnilo. Bylo to vlastně jako očistný začátek.

Pokusil se pohnout a přetočit se do pohodlnější polohy. Zuby skousl spodní ret, i tak mu unikl tichý sten, když bolest opět vystřelila z jeho pošramocených zad.  
Věděl, že Pán zla ho nezranil nijak vážněji. Ale přeci jen tohle vědomí mu na bolesti nijak neubralo.

Dveře do koupelny, kam před nějakou dobou odešel Pán zla, se otevřely.  
Voldemort vešel do pokoje.  
Zálibným pohledem přejel po chlapcově těle. Zastavil se na krvavých zádech. Slastně zamlaskal.  
Miloval pohled na krev. Na nevinnou krev svého malého milence. Vzrušovala jej na nejvyšší možnou míru.

Věděl, že Harry to neocení, zvlášť, když on kvůli tomu musel trpět.  
Harry by s tímhle dobrovolně nikdy nesouhlasil, tím si byl jist, ale teď, když měl tak jedinečnou příležitost chlapce potrestat a zůstat přitom v jeho očích na 'správném' místě.

Přistoupil blíže k posteli.

Viděl jak se Harry pokusil přetočit. Výraz Pána zla ještě o něco potěšeně potemněl, když viděl cuknutí, když mladým tělem projela vlna bolesti.

Klekl si na postel, která se pod jeho váhou malinko zkoupla.  
Prstem přejel po mladíkových rudých zádech. Cítil jak se pod dotekem napnul. Nepochyboval, že jej to bolí.

"Harry..." naklonil se ke krku černovlasého chlapce, který nyní jen ztěžka oddechoval a čekal, co přijde.

"Chci tě."  
Potter sebou trhl. Napůl zděšením, napůl vzrušením, které v něm vzbuzovala podmanivá barva hlasu Temného pána.  
"Ale já," i mluvení mu dělalo potíže.

Pán zla se slabě zamračil. Mávl hůlkou a odkudsi přivolal několik lahviček s lektvarem.  
"Vypij to," příkaz.  
Mezitím, co Harry poslušně pil lektvary proti bolesti, Lord Voldemort zatím zahojil rány od biče. Krev nechal tak kde bylo, přeci jen na to, aby jí hned odstranil jej příliš vzrušovala.

Potter si zamračeně všiml, že je stále špinavý od vlastní krve. Nemělo ho to proč znepokojovat, bolest i rány byly pryč. Ale stejně... To že se s ním chtěl Pán zla milovat, když byl celý od krve mu náladu příliš nezvedlo.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry ležet v posteli. Přemýšlel o tom, co se stalo. Nedávalo mu to smysl. Odehrálo se to tak rychle, tak náhle... Netušil, kde se tam vzali, jak se tam dostali a proč?  
U Salazara, proč jej jen odvedli pryč?  
Přitáhl si kolena k hrudi. Cítil se tak osamocený, tak zranitelný. Chtěl se tam vrátit. Ale proč vlastně? Měl teď přeci jedinečnou šanci dostat se konečně pryč. Být v těma, na kterých mu záleží. Ne snad ne? Aspoň tedy jim záleželo na něm... I když to už také přestávalo být tak důležité.  
Zoufale hleděl před sebe do tmy.

Odvedli ho. Zavřeli ho sem. Snad si mysleli, že je to pro něj nejlepší. Zavřít ho, než si utřídí myšlenky. Nechat ho, aby se sám vzpamatoval z toho, co podle nich musel prožívat. Ne... Harry se nepotřeboval vzpamatovávat, potřeboval se tam vrátit. Vrátit se k Voldemortovi, vrátit se k Luciusovi...  
Byli v pořádku? Lucis určitě, nebyl tam, když jej našli. Ale co Pán zla? Jistě, obyčejní kouzelníci neměli proti Voldemortovi šanci, ale co když... Ne. Nesměl nad tím přemýšlet. Jediný, co je teď nutné udělat je, dostat se odsud pryč. Pak může uvažovat nad tím, co se dělo.

Jeho život byl poslední dobou zahalený do mlhy. To, co bylo před životem s Temným pánem bylo jako život někoho jiného, ale i život s Pánem zla byl jaksi neskutečný, jako by se to nikdy nestalo, jakoby to byl jen pouhý sen. A přitom to bylo teprve včera, co je našli. Co jej odtrhli z náruče toho, komu začínal tak věřit.  
Do koho si dovolil se zamilovat.

Posadil se na posteli s rozhudnutím dostat se odsud pryč.  
Věděl, proč jej tady drží. Jistě, ani oni nevěděli, co si myslet. Našli ho v objetí Pána zla. Zjistili, že se jen neutrálně tváří, když mu sdělovali, že zemřeli jeho přátelé.  
Co si měli myslet o 'Chlapci, který přežil' a který se muchloval se svým nepřítelem. Někteří snad doufali, že je pod kouzlem, pod kletbou, která jej k něčemu takovému nutí. Snad je v tom utvrzoval i fakt, že byl chlapec celý od krve, byť bez jediného zranění.  
Co se stalo? Nechápali. Vlastně to ani chápat nechtěli. Pro ně bylo důležité, že našli Pottera.

***

"Jsi překrásný," zaševelil Pán zla, líbaje chlapce na šíji.  
Harry se jen usmíval. Nepletl se, opravdu mu na něm záleží. Byl potrestá, zasloužil si to. Nyní však může být odměněn. Za co? Snad jenom za to, že je.

Voldemort přejel jazykem po mladíkově hrudi. Slízával krev, která na těle pomalu zasychala.  
Mladík zasténal, když Pán zla začal sát jeho bradavky.

"Můj překrásný chlapec..." vrátil se k chlapcovým rtům. Lačně jej líbal, rukama laskaje Harryho tělo.

Harry se usmál. Miloval ho, miloval ty něžné řečičky, která plynuly z úst černokněžníka. Miloval něžnosti od vraha, který zabil většinu jeho blízkých.  
Co na tom. Harry jej miloval a fakta, věci, který se staly, na tom nic nezmění.

***

Ležel v posteli. Kolem pasu měl obtočenou ruku Pána zla, který ze spánku tiše oddechoval.  
Do poloviny těl byli zakryti dekou. Stále byli oba od Harryho krve. Temný pán se nenamáhal s tím, aby je po sexu očistil a Harry neměl dost sil, aby se odebral do koupelny. Navíc mu to nevadilo. Ne teď, když jej nic nebolelo. Jistě, krvi neholdoval, ale pokud to jeho milence vzrušovalo, tak proč to pro něj neudělat.

Stalo se to náhle.  
Dveře do ložnice se prudce otevřely. Dovnitř vtrhly jednotlivé postavy. Mávaly hůlkami, vykřikovaly jednotlivá kouzla.  
Harry si ani nestačil uvědomit, co se děje. Všude kolem byl zmatek. Právě probuzený Pán zla se ihned začal bránit. Harry se natáhl pro hůlku. Netušil, co má dělat.  
Kouzelníků, kteří je napadli byla přesila. Oni byli jen sami, dva... Jistě, byl tu Pán zla, ale ten měl co dělat, aby zvládl hordu těch, kteří nan něj vysílali jeden zelený paprsek za druhým.

Harry viděl, jak několik kouzelníků padlo k zemi, byli mrtví. Ale nyní mu to nevadilo. Mohli si za to sami. Proč je museli napadnout.

Nedbaje na to, že je pod pokrývkou nahý, snažil se pomoci Voldemortovi.  
Než se k němu však mohl dostat, srazila jej k zemi jedna z kleteb.

Dopadl na zem, hůlku stále u sebe. Nikdo se nestaral o to, aby jej o ní připravil. Vždyť proč taky. Oni jej sem přišli zachránit, kdo by si dovolil vzít hůlku 'Chlapci, který přežil'.

Netušil, co to bylo za kouzlo, jenž je zasáhlo. Vše viděl jakoby v mlze, zvuk šel z dálky. Ale vnímal, nebyl tedy omráčený. Nemohl se hýbat, apsoň ne tolik, kolik by chtěl, kolik by potřeboval.

"Harry." Ten hlas poznal, byl to hlas Pána zla. Přibližoval se k němu.  
Pokusil se pohnout. Náhlá ostrá bolest mu to znemožnila. Tiše zasténal.  
Na však natolik tiše, aby to několik nejbližších postav nezaslechlo.

"Potter musí odsud." Rozhodl kdosi.  
Snažil se protestovat. Ne. On nemohl jít pryč. Ne! Ať ho tady nechají. Chce tady zůstat. Chce zůstat u Pána zla.  
Kdosi ho vzal do náruče. Nemohl protestovat. Pomalu jej opouštěli síly. Vidění se ještě více zamlžilo až náhle zcela zčernalo.

***

Netušil, jak dál. Proč ho tam jenom nemohli nechat. Byl šťastný, ano v náručí Pána zla byl šťastný. Cítil jako by konečně někam patřil. Ano, zabil jeho přátele, ale...  
Záleželo na tom ještě? Záleželo na lidech, kteří tu pro něj nebyli, když je potřeboval?  
Povzdechl si.  
Chtěl se vrátit. Netušil, zda by jej Pán zla přijal zpět. Ale doufal, že to něco, co k němu cítí je natolik silné, že by jej nezavrhl kvůli něčemu, za co ani nemohl.

Potřeboval jej. Potřeboval Pána zla, potřeboval cítit jeho teplo, potřeboval...  
Ne. Netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo. Kde se vzala ta náhlá závislost na někom, kdo mu ještě nedávno ničil život?

Potřásl hlavou. Na to teď nemohl myslet. Musel zjistit, jak se odsud dostat pryč.  
Naštěstí mu nechali hůlku, asi si nemysleli, že by se chtěl dostat pryč, navíc tam, odkud jej odnesli. Jak jen se zmýlili.

Došel ke dveřím. Hůlku připravenou. Šel téměř mechanicky, jako by jej něco, někdo vedl.  
Otevřel dveře.

"Harry..?"  
Nenamáhal se otočit.  
"Harry, kam jdeš?"  
"Vracím se," strohá odpověď.  
"Cože?! Kam?" chytl jej za ruku a otočil obličejem k sobě.  
"Tam kam patřím!"  
"O čem to mluvíš, patříš sem." Remus nechápal.  
"Ne..."  
"Harry, vzpamatuje se, kam chceš jít?"  
"Domů."  
"Harry..?"

Černovlasý mladík se mu vytrhl a pokračoval k cestě z domu. Neměl zdání jak pokračovat až se objeví před domem. Neuměl se přemístit, vlasntě nai nevěděl, kam by se měl přemístit. Netušil, kde je sídlo Pána zla. Možná, kdyby se dostal na Malfoy Manor, tak by mu Lucius pomohl. Ten přeci věděl, jak se dostat za Temným pánem.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl Lupinův hlas.

"Harry, nechceš se vrátit k Voldemortovi, že ne?" S neuvěřením.  
"Možná," neurčitě.  
"To ti nedovolím!"  
Kouzlo mladíka zasáhlo zezadu. Hůlka, kterou mu úder vyrazil z ruky, poslušně doputovala k Lupinovi.

"Musím tam jít!" zoufale. Vlkodlak se zamračil, obě hůlky zastrčil za opasek, přiblížil se k chlapci.  
"Harry, vzpamatuje se. On ti ublížil, chápeš to! Nemůžeš tam jen tak jít. Patříš sem! Copak si na nás zapomněl. Na Rona, na Hermionu, na Siriuse?!" zvyšoval hlas.  
"Nech mě odejít!" zavrčení.  
"NE! Zůstaneš tady. Vzpamatuješ se a začneš bojovat proti zlu, tak jak to má být."  
"Remusi..." úpěnlivě.

"Nechápu tě, proč se tam chceš vrátit. On tě zabije, chápeš to?"  
"Nezabije..."  
"Harry! Je to vrah! Musíš ho zabít, chápeš to!" Zatřásl s černovlasým mladíkem.  
Potter na nej s neuvěřením hleděl.  
"Miluju ho..." Sklopil zrak k zemi.  
Vlkodlak zalapal po dechu.

"Nevíš co mluvíš," rozhodl nakonec, když na něj chvíli jej vyjeveně zíral.  
"Remusi, prosím..."  
"Harry! Tohle mi neříkej. Nemůžeš ho milovat! Je to Pán zla, vrah! Našli jsme tě v krvi, v tvojí krvi, chápeš to vůbec. Ublížil ti a ty... Jak něco takovýho můžeš vůbec říct." Zakroutil hlavou.  
"Nebyl jsem zraněný!"  
"Ne, jistěže nebyl, určitě tě chvíli předtím vyléčil, aby ti mohl znovu a znovu ubližovat. Copak to nevidíš, jen tě využíval!"  
"Ne..."  
"Ale ano, co jsi čekal, že se ti vrhne k nohám, že kvůli tobšě přestane zabíjet. Že budeš s Voldemortem žít někde v ústraní až do smrti? Tak co? Co si čekal?!"  
"Nechci, aby kvůli mě přestal zabíje, nechci od něj nic," šeptl chlapec.  
"Cože?! Harry... Co se to z tebe stalo. Změnil ses. Za těch pár týdnů, cos byl na tom místě se změnil." Zoufale.  
"Remusi, já ho miluji... Prosím, nech mě jít," prosba.  
"NE!"

***

Opět byl v té místnosti. Tentokrát bez hůlky.  
Jak mu to mohli jen udělat. Jak Remus mohl! Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Vždycky si myslel, že Lupinovi na něm záleží. Bral ho jako takovou náhražku za otce, za kmotra.  
Proč byl tak naivní a myslel si, že ho bude chápat. Že bude chápat jeho city k Temnému pánovi. A když ne chápat, tak aspoň tolerovat.

Zamračeně seděl na posteli. Co měl dělat? Co? Nemohl odejít. Kdyby se mu naskytla příležitost, tak snad. Možná kdyby měl hůlku. Teď by již neváhal v tom jí použít. Ale jak nyní? Bez hůlky, bez prostředků...


	15. Chapter 15

Pán zla zuřil.

Nepředstavitelně zuřil nad svou vlastní hloupostí, což by samozřejmě nikdy nepřiznal. Svůj vztek si vyléval na smrtijedech. To oni měli zajistit bezpečí pro jeho mladého milence. Neměli dovolit, aby se k nim kdokoliv dostal a už vůbec ne Fénixův řád.

Věděl, kde má hledat. Jen se tam musel nějak dostat. Nasnadě bylo jediné řešení. Musel dostat toho vlkodlaka. Člověka, který mu Harryho skoro vyrval z náručí.

Ano, zlost Pána zla se přenese na vlkodlaka, na stvoření, které si nemá právo dovolovat žít, natož brát Temnému Pánovi, co mu náleží.

Ještěže Lucius už je v relativním pořádku, bude jej potřebovat. Sice jej nemínil nechat s Harrym o samotě, aspoň ne dostatečně dlouho. Ale právě Lucius byl ideální osobou pro plán, který se mu pomalu rojil v hlavě.

Jiný smrtijed by možná také stačil, ale jen málokdo měl Malfoyovo kouzlo. Voldemort věděl, že šarmu, kráse plavovlasého aristokrata, málokdo odolá. Navíc vlkodlak… Přirozený pud.

Aspoň něco hrálo v jejich prospěch.

Nakonec to možná nebude muset být ani něco nepříjemného. I když v konečném důsledku rozhodně nebylo v plánu vlkodlakovo přežití.

***

Plavovlasý smrtijed stál na pustém Londýnském náměstí.

Věděl, proč jej sem Pán zla poslal. Tady někde skrývají Harryho. Bylo mu jasné, že Potter by sám od sebe nechtěl být daleko od Temného pána. Sice si nebyl tak docela jist, co k němu mladík cítí, ale podle jeho chování to musel být nějaký cit… I když dalo se něco cítit k monstru, jakým Pán zla byl..?

Lucius nad tím nechtěl přemýšlet, raději. Temný pán by to mohl v jeho hlavě najít a akorát by mu dal další záminku k tomu, aby se jej zbavil. A to Malfoy rozhodně neměl zapotřebí.

Co mu vůbec bylo to černovlasého mladíka. Ano, byl celkem pěkný, ale stále to byl milenec Pána zla, zakázaná ovoce. Možná právě v tom spočívala přitažlivost Nehelvítského hocha.

Nyní tady tedy stál a čekal až se Remus Lupin rozhodne vyjít z domu, který je pro jeho oči nyní neviditelný. A pak… Jistě, dostat z něj informace, dostat se k Potterovi.

Jak to však chce Pán zla udělat?

Kdyby byl chlapec jinde, mohli by použít mnoholičný lektvar, ale takto?

Lucius měl neblahé tušení. Nevěděl toho o vlkodlacích ovšem tolik, aby si dal dvě a dvě dohromady.

***

S mírným úsměvem sledoval osobu, která se náhle vynořila. Vypadalo to, jako by jen tak vypadla z čistého vzduchu. Malfoyovi však bylo jasné, že za to může kouzlo. Kouzlo, které chránilo dům, přesně ten, ve kterém byl skrýván Harry.

Tak blízko mu byl, ale přesto tam nemohl jít a chlapce odvést, i když věděl, že tím by si u Mistra šplhl více, než tím, že přivede prašivého vlkodlaka.

Následoval jej až do míst, kde se neochomítali žádní mudlové. Ne snad, že by mu vadilo, kdyby jej někdo viděl, ale měl za úkol udělat to pokud možno co nejtišeji, diskrétně… Pokud má Pán zla v úmyslu vlkodlaka ještě použít, bude lepší, když je neuvidí ani nevinné oči mudlů.

Park, obyčejný mudlovský park. Avšak vzhledem k době, který byla tu již nikdo nebyl. Nebo to byla jen Šťastná shoda okolností, které dnes Luciusovi přály..?

„Lupine…" Došel k němu a bez dalšího váhání jej oslovil.

Vlkodlak se otočil, ani v nejmenším neměl zdání, že jej celou dobu někdo sleduje, že ten někdo si na něj počíhal a nyní bude v jeho rukách jeho další osud…

V dalším moment již vytahoval hůlku.

Byl však příliš pomalý. Příliš zbrklý.

Sotva vytažená hůlka mu vypadla z rukou. S děsem v očích sledoval úšklebek, který přejel po Luciusovi tváři.

Malfoy však neváhal. Rychlým kouzlem vlkodlaka svázal.

Byl celkem překvapen, jak rychle to celé proběhlo. Až se divil, že se na něj v momentě vyřknutí kouzla nevyhrnuli ze všech stran bystrozorové a že již neputuje do Azkabanu. Holt dnes štěstí stálo na jeho straně. Jaký to krásný den…

To má ještě nějakou tu chvíli, aby nechal mladší smrtijedi, aby si s novou hračkou pěkně pohráli.

Možná je bude trošku krotit, aby se vlkodlak nedostal k Mistrovi v moc poškozeném stavu…

***

Temný pán netrpělivě čekal na příchod Malfoye. Neměl se vrátit dříve, než bude mít zajatce. Pán zla si byl jist, že svůj úkol Lucius splní na sto procent. Byla to jeho poslední šance jak se odvděčit a jak aspoň z části očistit svůj hřích.

Konečně, konečně se dveře otevřely a dovnitř vešla plavovlasá postava. Za sebou vedla muže. Krvaveného špinavého muže, bylo zřejmé, že si s ním již někdo pohrál.

„Luciusi, měls ho přivést, ne zabít," zavrčení."

„Mistře, bránil se jít za vámi dobrovolně." Lucius poklekl na jedno koleno. Lupin, který byl vlečen na řetězu byl přinucen klesnout k zemi s ním.

„Dobrá, Luciusi. Co kdybys nechal našeho hosta, aby se nám představil?" Úšklebek.

Malfoy se zvedl, jediným pohybem hůlkou odepjal řetěz, kterým byl k němu Lupin poután.

Vlkodlak se postavil. S vyděšeným, leč odhodlaný obličejem se zadíval na Pána zla.

„Víš proč jsi tady?" Voldemort kolem něj prošel.

„Mluv!" štěkl na něj Malfoy.

„Tak..?"

„Neřeknu vám, kde je!"

„Je vidět, že jsi si jistý, proč jsi zde. Tak tedy, o co mi podle tebe jde, vlkodlaku?"

„O Harryho. Ale jeho nedostanete. Nikdy vám neřeknu, kde je!"

„Ale my víme kde je, v tom se pleteš, proto tady nejsi."

Lupin se zdál být na okamžik zmatený.

„Nevydám vám Harryho! Nenechám vás, abyste jej zabili…"

„Proč si myslíš, že bych ho zabil!" zlostně.

„Odveď ho," zavrčel na Luciuse, stále se přitom dívaje na Lupina.

***

Harry seděl na posteli.

Nevěděl, jak je to dlouho od chvíle, co Remus odešel.

Poslední dobou nevěděl skoro nic. Přestal vnímat svět kolem sebe. Uzavřel se do sebe. Bylo mu jedno, co se děje kolem.

Chtěl jen jedno, být tam, u Pána zla.

Co jej to jen popadlo? Možná, kdyby se nad tím zamyslel, tak by mu došlo, že není normální, aby byl doslova posedlý někým, kdo mu zabil rodiče, kdo zabil jeho přátele, kdo…

Proč se nemohl zbavit obrazu před svýma očima. Měl snad nasazené ony růžové brýle, které mu nedovolovaly vidět více, než jen jej a to, co se točilo kolem Temného Pána?

Bylo mu to jedno.

Bylo mu jedno, co mu říkal Remuse. Proč by se měl starat o to, co si vlkodlak myslí? On pro něj nebyl důležitý, to byl jen Pán zla.

Ano, Pán zla byl středem jeho vesmíru.

Lupin mu stále opakoval, jak je to nezdravé, jak by se měl vzpamatovat. Dokonce vyslovil i obavu, zda Harry není něčím ovlivněn, jedem, kouzlem…

Ale to by se přeci projevilo i jinak, s tím měl Remus zkušenosti. Věděl, jak reagují lidé, které někdo očaroval. Věděl, jak se chová ten, kdo je pod vlivem afrodiziaka..

Ale Harry se tak nechoval. Harry prostě jen bláznil.

Nejedl, nepil, jen stále v bloudil v myšlenkách…

***

„Volal jste mě, Mistře." Lucius poklekl před trůn Pána zla.

„Jistě, Luciusi. Naše chvíle se blíží. Nebude to dlouho trvat a vlkodlak přestane vzdorovat."

„Ano, Mistře, to je jisté, nikdo by nevydržel tak dlouho."

„Dnes mu do jídla dáme lektvar. Velmi speciální lektvar," pousmál se Voldemort.

„Mistře..?"

„Nemyslím, že bys ten lektvar znal. Ovšem já za něj dal celé jmění, tak doufám, že svůj účel splní náležitě."

„To určitě, Mistře," ujistil jej Malfoy, stále zvědavý, co má jeho Pán v plánu.

„Nezajímá tě, co lektvar způsobuje..?"

„Mistře..?"

„Nepřekonatelnou touhu po tom, kdo se s tím, kdož lektvar požil, první pomiluje. Dotyčný pak udělá první poslední. Vše, co si jeho vysněná bytost vzpomene."

„To je…"

„Ty budeš ten, kdo se s ním vyspí."

„Ale…"

„Sex, Luciusi, říká ti to něco, nebo se snad pletu?" úšklebek.

„Mistře, to přeci nejde!"

„Proč by to nešlo. Jsi vhodný."

„To je hanobení rasy!"

„Luciusi, řekl snad někdo, že s ním máš mít děti? Až splní svůj účel, tak se jej zbavíme."

„Ale…"

„Dost! Co na rozkazu ti není jasné!" Pomalu ztrácel trpělivost.

„Mistře…"

„Crucio!"

„Teď se seber a jdi zjistit, zda náš host snědl vše, co mu bylo přichystáno." Panovačný rozkaz.

Zmožený plavovlasý kouzelník vyšel z místnosti. Nesouhlasil s plánem Pána zla, ale co mohl dělat. Nic, jen jít a poslechnout.

Ano, Pán zla a jeho touha mít u sebe vše, co mu náleží.

Malfoy nebyl hloupý, bylo mu jasné, že Pán zla neumí milovat. Jistě to bylo jasné, i Chlapci, který si dovolil přežít. Proč po sobě tedy tak toužili? Kdo ví…


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius stále před pokojem, kam byl umístěn Remus Lupin. Ano, nenechávali jej ve vězení, přeci jen to nebylo zrovna nejvhodnější místo k tomu, aby tam měl s někým sex, hlavně, pokud se měl Lucius pokusit o to, aby to bylo o něco více intimní.  
Tak co nyní, měl vejít? Musel, to mu bylo jasné, kdyby nešel a neudělal to, co mu Pán zla nařídil, tak by jej to stálo život. Tak moc si jej Temný pán přestal vážit. Ovšem Lucius se chlácholil aspoň tím, že to dělal pro Nebelvírského hocha, který byl nyní neznámo kde, nebo známo kde, ale bez jejich případné pomoci.

Plavovlasý koluzelník vstoupil do pokoje. Pohled jantarových očí jej provázel hned od začátku. Malfoy si jej snažil příliš nevšímat. Pohledem zkontroloval, zda vlkodlak vše snědl a má v sobě tedy dostatečnou dávku lektvaru. Podle Pána zla by měl působit okamžitě. V to Lucius také doufal, nevěděl jak moc by zvládl, kdyby to, co má za úkol, měl dělat častěji.

"Malfoy," oslovil jej Lupin, který se mezitím zvedl z postele a pomalu šel vstříc plavovlasému muži.  
"Proč jsem tady?" Zdál se něčím oblblý, ale stále při svých vlastních smyslech. Lucius byl poučený, že lektvar začne úplně působit až poté, co se sním pomiluje.  
Takže to musel udělat násilně. Sakra...

Stále vlkodlaka ignoroval. V mysli hledal způsob jak to udělat. Nebyl násilník, aspoň tedy v tomto smyslu, tak proč zrovna on to měl za úkol. Byl to snad nějaký druh trestu ještě za to, že si dovolil bavit se s Potterem?

Odhodlaně se otočil k Lupinovi, který jej stále nejistě pozoroval.  
"Víš... Pán zla si myslí, že bys-"  
"Nebudu vám pomáhat! Nemáte právo tady Harryho držet, ubližovat mu-"  
"Zmlkni! Chceš, aby tě někdo slyšel? Víš, co by se ti stalo, kdyby se doneslo Pánovi zla, že o něm mluvíš, jako by Potterovi ubližoval?"  
"A nedělá to snad? Jistěže, vždyť on je určitě velmi milý na chlapce, který jej má zabít, že," ironicky se ušklíbl vlkodlak.  
"Nevíš o čem mluvíš. Pán zla mu nechce ublížit, on jen..."  
"Co? Co chce? Chce s ním snad splodit armádu svých mocných přívrženců a pak jej zabít? Nebo si myslíš, že mu jde o něco jiného, než o vlastní prospěch?"  
"Pán zla je přesvědčen o tom, že se věštba nemusí vyplnit. Mohl by pak s Potterem žít a-"  
"A co? Milovat se navěky věků?!" štěkl Remus.  
"Kdo je tady ten naivní? Voldemortovi nikdy nešlo o nic jinýho, než o to, aby vyhrál válku, aby zničil Brumbála spolu s Harrym. Myslíš si, že někdy měl nějaké city, že by snad něco mohl cítit k Harrymu? Nevím, co jste Harrymu napovídali, jak jste jej přesvědčili, aby tomu věřil, bude se ještě muset naučit, že ne vše, čemu je rozhodnutý věřit je pravda. Harry příliš dlouho hledal někoho blízkého, že je teď ochotný uvěřit, že tím někým by mohl být i Voldemort. Ale to není pravda a ty to víš!"

Lucius udělal jedinou věc, která se mu nyní zdála vhodná. Netušil, jak jinak by prostořekého vlkodlaka zastavil, jak by mu měl jinak zabránit říkat věci, které si i on ve skrytu duše myslel.  
Přitáhl si jej k sobě a políbil jej na rty. Byl to jen rychlý polibek, ale i ten stačil k tomu, aby se Remus zasekl ve své zlobné mluvě a nevěřícně na Malfoye zíral.

"Co si sakra myslíš, že-" Vzpamatoval se.  
Lucius ale získal kuráž a opět jej políbil, tentokrát o něco déle. Když se od vlkodlaka oddálil s mírným usměvem jej pozoroval.  
Lupin na něj lehce znechuceně, lehce pohoršeně zíral. Jak si to jenom mohl dovolit a co to vlastně mělo znamenat. Co si Malfoy o sobě vůbec myslí?!

Malfoy se rozhodl, musel to udělat a musel to udělat teď, jinak už by k tomu nemusel najít odvahu.

Bez okolků začal popostrkovat Lupina k posteli, k jedinému kusu nábytku, kromě stolku, na kterém byly nádoby od jídla.  
Remus začal protestovat. Stále mu sice ještě plně nedošlo, co Malfoy zamýšlí, ale i tak, nebyl připraven na podobnou situaci.

Lupin dopadl na postel, ihned se zvedl a úmyslem bránit se. Konečně mu došlo, co aristokrat plánuje.  
Lucius však vytáhl hůlku, kterou až do teď měl schovanou v hábitu. Copak mohl být vlkodlak opravdu tak bláhový a myslet si, že by sem přišel bez ní? Ušklíbl se, když viděl děs v jantarových očích.

"Buď hodný a nic se ti nestane. Nakonec by se ti to mohlo i líbit..."  
"Proč..?"  
"Mylíš si, že to snad dělám dobrovolně? Že mě baví znásilňovat kr  
vezrádce, nebo špinavé vlkodlaky?! Ne. V téhle situace jsme na tom stejně, nebo spíš podobně, tak se snaž spolupracovat." Namířil na něj hůlku. "Nech mě." Lupin se snažil vzdorovat. I když jeho mírumilovná povaha mu říkala, aby Malfoye nechal dělat to, co chce a pak v klidu odejít, že pak bude mít pokoj, tak jeho krvelačná část se nechtěla nechat jen tak ovládnout plavovlasým smrtijedem.

Odstrčil od sebe Malfoye a rozeběhl se ke dveřím. Ne že by věřil, že bude otevřeno, spíš doufal, že jej napadne nějaká jiný možnost úniku.  
Lucius vztekle cosi zavrčel, Lupin mu to opravdu neusnadňoval.

"Crucio!" Nemusel jej hned zranit, ale jeho pokus o útěk aristokrata vytočil.  
"Řekl jsem, abys spolupracoval, že to bude lepší pro oba, nebo snad ne?!" Došel k tělu, které ztěžka oddechujíc leželo na zemi.  
"Vstaň."  
Remus se na něj jen, téměř prosebně zadíval.  
"Řekl jsem abys vstal. Neopovažuj se mě ještě neposlechnout!"  
Lupin se postavil. V dalším okamžiku se vrhl na smrtijeda.

Lucius pod váhou vlkodlakova těla klesl k zemi.  
Lehce zpanikařil. Jestli se Lupin zmocní jeho hůlky, tak se mu podaří utéct. To by pak byla jeho jasná smrt, další omyl by mu Pán zla již neprominul, zvláště, když nyní zde není nikdo, kdo by za něj orodoval.

Schodil ze sebe vlkodlaka dříve, než se mohl začít sápat po hůlce.  
"Neměl ses o to pokoušet," zavrčel na něj. Vstal ze země.Remus ležel na zádech na zemi, opřený o lokty, hleděl na Malfoye.  
""Vstaň!"  
Lupin stále setrvával na zemi.  
Lucius jej chytl za ruku, vytáhl jej na nohy.  
"Jdi." Popostrčil jje před sebou k posteli. Hůlku stále v ruce, držel se dostatečně daleko od Lupina, kdyby se rozhodl na něj opět zaútočit. Bylo mu jasné, že se nemá nechat ukolébat Lupinovou pokojností. Přeci jenom stále to byl vlkodlak.

Remus si sedl na postel. Pohledem probrtával smrtijeda. Doufal, že jej jen zastrašuje, že to neudělá. Nebo, že se on plete a Malfoy to vůbec v plánu nemá.  
Lucius na něj hleděl. Remus nebyl tak ošklivý, jak se stále přesvědčoval. Ano, byl to vlkodlak, to nejpodřadnější, co mohlo být. Ale stále to byl zatraceně pěkný kouzelník. Pozorně si jej prohlížel. Mohl pominout, že se měsíčně mění na krvelačnou šelmu a pak, co by zbylo..? Hnědovlasý muž v nejlepších letech, sice vypadal strhaně, ale těch několik vrásek, jizvy na obličeji a vše, co hyzdilo jeho tělo, to vše mu přidávalo nějakou tu temnou auru krásy.  
Ano, Lucius si byl jistý, že nebude takový problém se s mladším kouzelníkem vyspat, když přehlédne několik nepříjemných faktů.

"Lehni si!"  
Remus na něj nevěřícně hleděl.  
Opravdu po něm chtěl, aby... To snad ne! Přece si nemohl myslet, že to vážně udělá...  
"Dělej!" Lucius do něj strčil, hůlku stále v druhé ruce.  
"Proč to děláš?"  
"Musím a ty taky nemáš na výběr, tak dělej, ať to máme za sebou a já můžu jít."  
"Co bude semnou?"  
Lucius se zamyslel, ne snad, že by jej až tak zajímalo, co bude s vlkodlakem potom, co se s ním vyspí a on splní co po něm Pán zla chce, ale přeci jen...  
"Nevím."  
"Nezajímá tě to..?"  
"Ne."

Lucius použil několik jednoduchých kouzel, které mu měly zajistit, aby mu vlkodlak opět neutekl. Opravdu to chtěl mít co nejrychleji za sebou a zbytečný přemlouvání Lupina mu k tomu nepomohlo.

""Nechci s tebou nic mít!"  
"To mě ale nezajímá."  
"Luciusi..." Pokusil se o jiný tón, o jinou formu přesvědčení.  
"Mám rozkaz a musím jej splnit." Zatímco mu poutal ruce k posteli.  
"Nemusíš..."  
"Zabil by mě." Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč mu to říká, proč se mu svěřuje, ale něco mu říkalo, že to tak bude lepší. Aspoň trochu se tak zbavil své viny na tom, co nyní dělal.

"Luciusi..." Marně zaškubal pouty, která jej svazovala na posteli, zabraňuje mu tak utéci.  
"Ne." Odvrátil od něj pohled.  
"Nemůžeš přeci dopustit, aby se dostal k Harrymu."  
"Nezáleží mi na tom."  
"Luciusi, prosím. Harry si nezaslouží takhle žít. Nedovol mu to."  
"Nemám důvod starat se o to, co se komu stane a už vůbec ne o to, co Pán zla udělá Potterovi."  
"Vím, že ti na tom záleží. Podívej se na mě..."

Malfoy stál u postele se svázaným vlkodlakem. Hleděl z okna a přemýšlel. Musel to udělat. Musel... Neměl na vybranou. Navíc, co by mu mělo co záležet na tom, co se s vlkodlakem stane...

Odhodlaný vyšel ze dveří. Zavolal si jednoho z nižších smrtijedů. Dal mu jednoduchý úkol. Připravit pro něj vlkodlaka.  
Zatím si musel dojít pro lektvar. Nebyl si jistý nakolik by zvládl splnit přání Pána zla, kdyby mu do toho Lupin stále mluvil. Jistě by to nebylo nijak vzrušující.

V laboratoři našel lektvar, který měl podpořit jeho touhu. Sice nebyl tak dobrý jako ty, které dělal Severus. Ale teď, když měli jiného lektvaristu, musel se spokojit s tím, co bylo.  
Na ex vyprázdnil malou lahvičku a vydal se zpět do pokoje v němž na něj již čekal přichystaný Lupin.

Vstoupil. Smrtijed, kterého sem poslal tu již nebyl.  
Pohlédl k posteli.

Lupin ležel nahý na břiše. Obličejem otočeným k oknu, takže mu do něj Luciu neviděl.  
Popošel k němu. Cítil jak lektvar začínal působit. Pomalu se přestával ovládat. Jediné na to teď myslel byla jeho živočišná touha, chtíč. Pocit jediného a to neuspokojení, které musel naplnit.

Lupin tiše vzlykl, když cítil, jak postel o něco klesla.  
Po tvářích mu stíkala lekpkavá rudá tekutina. Smrtijed, kterého sem Lucius poslal se s tím rozhodně nepáral. Vybil si na Lupinovi zlost z toho, že měl za úkol připravit Luciusovi jeho hračku, jako by byl jeho poskokem. Nemohl však vzdorovat, věděl, že za to by se mu dostalo zloby Pána zla, Lucius byl stále jeho pravá ruka.  
Lupin se snažil nevzdorovat. Ovšem nenávisti smrtijeda stejně neušel.

Bledá ruka mu přejela po tváři. Ulpělo na ní několik kapek vlkodlakovi krve.  
Lucius tiše zavrčel. Nemyslel si, že by smrtijed byl nějak něžný, ovšem až tak hrubý být rozhdoně nemusel. Rozhodl se si to s ním později vyřídit. Teď měl ale práci...

Svlékl se. Oblečení odkopl z postele. Jeho touha se zvyšovala.  
Naběhlý penis mu bolestivě pulsoval, musel se uspokojit.

Nenamáhal se s nějakou přípravou těla pod sebou. Proč by taky měl..? Nezáleželo mu na něm.

Hrubě do něj vstoupil. Remus zavzlykal. Pevně sevřel víčka, i přesto mu po tváři steklo několik slziček bolesti. Zuřivě se kousal do rty, nechtěl nechat Malfoye, aby jej zcela pokořil a aby slyšel jeho prosby, bolest...

Lucius se začal pohybovat. Nezáleželo na tom, co cítil Lupin. Tišené vzlyky skoro ani nevnímal. Zcela se soustředil na vlastní uspokojení.  
Pomalu dosahoval vrcholu.  
Horké sperma zaplnilo Lupinovi útroby. Další tichý vzlyk opustil vlkodlakova ústa.

Plavovlasý aristokrat vyčerpaně klesl na postel. Pak zcela impulsivě k sobě přitáhl Lupinův obličej. Setřel mu několik slz spolu s krví, která mu vytíkala v rány nad obočím. Odčaroval pouta, která jej svazovala. Přitáhl si k sobě rozlámané tělo mladšího kouzelníka.  
Políbil jej. Vášnivě, hluboce, ochutnávaje jeho sliny, olizujice krev z rozkousaných rtů.

Vlkodlakovi oči se na okamžik zamlžily. Lucius si toho nepovšiml.  
Náhle začal polibek oplácet. Nejdřív nejistě.  
Malfoye to poněkud zarazilo. Usmál se, když cítil vlkodlakovi ruce na svém těle.

***

Voldemort seděl ve svém pokoji. V pokoji, který ještě nedávno obýval spolu s černovlasým mladíkem. Kéž by jej měl opět u sebe.  
Co k němu vlastně cítil? A jak je možné, že byl schopný něco cítit? Bylo to snad tím, že jeho nové tělo nebylo ještě schopno odfiltrovat lidské pocity? Netušil.  
Vlastně v tomto okamžiku mu to bylo i jedno. Měl potřebu a tou potřebou byl Harry Potter. Byl rozhodnutý udělat cokoliv, aby měl chlapce opět u sebe.

Nyní, když byl Lucius u Lupina měl jakousi šanci. Ne, to byla jistota. Nepochyboval, že vše bude fungovat tak, jak si naplánoval. Lektvar bude působit a vlkodlak půjde a vydá mu Harryho...

Teď jen čekat na to, až Lucius splní to, pro co byl vybrán. Čekat až mu přijde podat hlášení...


	17. Chapter 17

„Jak je na tom nás host?" Voldemort procházel po trůním sále. Občas zavadil pohledem o Luciuse, který se před chvílí vrátil od vlkodlaka.

„Dobře."

„Luciusi!"

„Myslím, že vás plán vyjde."

„Samozřejmě, že vyjde, tys o tom snad pochyboval?" Nebezpečný pohled.

„Ne, Mistře, nepochyboval." Sklopil zrak k zemi.

„Dobrá, přiveď ho."

„Mistře..?" nejistě.

„Slyšels?!"

„Ano, Mistře, já jen… Myslel jsem, že je ještě moc brzo, než abychom…"

„Jdi!"

Lucius poslušně vyšel z místnosti, spěchal do pokoje, kde zanechal Lupina. Voldemortův plán se mu nelíbil. Ne snad, že by nechtěl, aby byl Harry tady, něco na tom chlapci jej nutilo vzbuzovat v něm ochranářské sklony. Navíc, když Mistr bude mít mladíka u sebe, nebude tak krutý, bude myslet na jiné věci, vybíjet přílišnou energii na Harrym…

Pán zla se pousmál. Lucius splnil svůj úkol, to bylo to nejlepší, co a poslední dobu udělal. Možná mu bude moci i odpustit to, co dělal s Harrym, ať už to bylo cokoliv. Ne, nemyslel si, že by mu Nebelvír lhal, jen… Nedůvěřoval mu.

Proč by taky měl. On lhal jemu, co mu zaručovalo, že to nebude naopak. Navíc ten Harryho nápad, že se chce vrátit do Bradavic. Myslel si, že mu tím jednou pro vždy zabrání, když zabije jeho přátele. Ale zdálo se, že to jej od jeho plánu neodvrátilo. Co ho na škole mohlo tak lákat?

Ne, Pán zla nevěřil, že by Harry zůstal na jeho straně, pokud by mu dovolil vrátit se pod vliv Fénixova řádu.

Ovšem, byl chlapec vůbec na jeho straně..? O tom se přeci nikdy nebavili, i když Voldemort v to předpokládal.

Zeptá se na to. Ne, on jej přesvědčí i kdyby chlapec měl jiný názor.

Teď jen Lupin musel splnit svůj úkol.

***

Harry seděl na posteli. Po kolikáté již toho dne? Po kolikáté za ten čas, který tady strávil přemýšlel o jediné věci, o jediném člověku, o tom, kterého nesměl milovat, ale…

Nemohl si pomoc. Věděl, že Remus má pravdu. Měl by jít a bojovat proti Voldemortovi, ale copak to šlo?

Sklesle zíral na dveře od místnosti. Trochu jej udivilo, že se zde Remus ani nikdo jiný z Řádu již takovou dobu neukázal. Byl zvědavý, zda je nějaká akce, zda se něco děje. Třeba Voldemort někoho zabíjí, mučí a jen kvůli němu… Nemohl tomu zabránit ani kdyby to byla pravda, jen by byl rád informovaný.

Na schodišti se ozval dusot nohou, někdo pospíchal nahoru.

Dveře se otevřely. Stál v nich udýchaný vlkodlak.

„Remusi..?" Harry na něj nevěřícně zíral. Jak to vypadal, co se stalo?

„Pojď."

„Cože?" Na okamžik zapomněl na vlastní slabost, zvedl se a došel ke kouzelníkovi, který vypadal, že se každým okamžikem zhroutí k zemi.

„Co se děje?"

„Musíme jít." Otočil se a klopýtavě vyšel ze dveří.

Potter jej nejistě následoval. Skoro jej nepoznával. Možná by si i myslel, že to není Remus, kdyby ovšem nevěděl, že sídlo Fénixova řádu je chráněno proti tomu, aby sem vešel někdo jiný.

Černovlasý mladík kráčel za starším kouzelníkem. Netušil, co se děje. Lupin se mu neobtěžoval cokoliv říct.

Mlčky prošli domem. Sice se zdálo, že Lupin každým okamžikem zkolabuje, natolik vypadal otřeseně, vystrašeně a vyčerpaně.

Potter by mu rád pomohl, to by ovšem musel vědět, co se děje.

Několikrát se pokusil navázat rozhovor. Vlkodlak však zachovával mlčení.

„Fajn, dokud mi neřekneš, kam jdeme, nebo co se děje, nehnu se odsud." Trucovitě usedl na poslední schod, naštvaně hleděl na muže, který se zastavil kousek ode dveří.

Remus se otočil. Jantarové oči se na chvíli pročistily, rázem je však opět zahalila mlha.

Potter jej stále nejistě sledoval, vztek zmizel. Začal se bát. Co se stalo..? Remus se takhle přeci nikdy nechoval.

„Pojď!" Vrátil se k němu.

„Ne!"

„Harry!"

„Ne…" Jistota se vytratila.

Lupin jej bez dalších slov chytl za ruku a táhl ke dveřím.

„Co to děláš? Pusť mě!" Snažil se mu vytrhnout, marně.

Vlkodlak nereagoval, stále jej vláčel ke dveřím, aniž by se na něj byť jen otočil, či jej ujistil, že to co dělá je správné. Ani nemohl ,on sám v to nevěřil. Ale musel to udělat. Jeho vlastní vědomí bylo kamsi zasunuto. Před očima viděl jen Luciuse, jeho krásnou tvář. Měl jedinou touhu, splnit Luciusovi přání a pokud bylo jeho přáním, aby on přivedl Harryho, musel jej vyplnit.

Věděl, že by neměl. Věděl to. Nemohl s tím bojovat. Nebylo to jako imperio, tohle bylo jiné, silnější. Byly v tom jeho city a on věřil, doufal, že i city Luciuse Malfoye. Udělal by cokoliv, co by si plavovlasý zmijozel vzpomenul, cokoliv, co by se jen jako přání mihlo na jeho překrásné tváři.

Okouzleně hleděl před sebe. Skoro ani nevnímal křik a nářky chlapce za sebou. Neuvědomoval si, že mladíkovi drtí ruku v pevném sevření.

Vyšli před dveře. Venku se smrákalo.

„Remusi, prosím…" Harry učinil další z marných pokusů o osvobození.

Lupin zavřel oči, soustředil se na jediné místo, na místo, kam se musel přemístit.

Poslední co matně zaznamenal byl chlapcův zoufalý výkřik.

***

Jakmile přistáli, mladík od Lupina urychleně poodstoupil.

Mnul si bolavé zápěstí, na vlkodlaka hodil nevraživý pohled, rozhlédl se kolem.

Stáli v trůní místnosti.

Harry nevěřícně sledoval místnost. Ani ve snu by jej nenapadlo, že jej Remus dovede zrovna sem. Vždyť tak moc jej o to prosil, aby ho pustil, aby se mohl vrátit a Lupin tak dlouho odmítal.

Co se tedy stalo? A jak je možné, že věděl, kde se nachází hrad Pána zla?

„Remusi..?" Otočil se k němu, shledal, že nikdo jiný v sále není, proto žádal o vysvětlení jediného dospělého.

„Uteč."

„Co..?" zmateně.

„Harry, uteč."

„Remusi, co se to děje? Proč si mě sem bral, když teď--"

Pak si všiml, ten lesk, ten nevysvětlitelný lesk v jantarových očích zmizel. Byl snad Remus pod nějakým kouzlem.

„Reme…"

„Prosím, uteč…" zoufale.

Potter se opět rozhlédl kolem. Proč by měl utíkat. Vždyť přeci, byl tu už tak dlouho, před tím, že si mohl být skoro jist, že mu nic nehrozí. Nebo snad byl až tak naivní?

„Harry…" Klesl na kolena.

„Reme!" Dříve, než se mohl pokusit k němu dostat, než mu mohl nějak pomoci, otevřely se dveře. Dovnitř vešel Pán zla.

Rudé oči si spokojeně přeměřily chlapce před sebou.

„Jsem rád, že jsi zpět." Došel k němu.

„Já-- Já taky," nejistě.

Voldemort se ušklíbl. Přitáhl si k sobě mladé tělo. Poněkud hrubě jej políbil.

„Počkej..!" Zlehka jej odstrčil.

„Co?!"

„Musíme mu pomoc. Přece ho nemůžeme nechat. Nevidíš, že mu něco je?" Vystrašeně gestikuloval k vlkodlakovi, který kleče na zemi ztěžka dýchal.

Voldemort se zamračil.

„Máš pravdu. Luciusi!"

Plavovlasý kouzelník vešel do místnosti. Udiveně přejel pohledem z Harryho k Lupinovi. Pak se tázavě zadíval na svého Mistra.

„Odveď ho."

„Ano, Mistře." Popošel k Remusovi.

Potter si znepokojeně všiml, že sotva se Lucius dotkl vlkodlakovy kůže, jantarové oči se opět zalily podivnou mlhou.

Malfoy cosi zaševelil, pomohl druhému muži aby se postavil a společně opustili místnost.

„Co to bylo?"

„Nic, co by tě muselo znepokojovat."

„Ale já--"

„Ty by ses měl předně najíst. Pak mi dlužíš čas, kdy jsi tady nebyl." Nebezpečný pohled.

Černovlasý mladík zmlkl, bylo mu jasné, že odporováním by ničeho nedosáhl. Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby poslechl Remuse.

Zarazil své myšlenky. Ne. Takhle nesměl uvažovat…

Miloval Voldemort. Ano, to si byl schopný přiznat. Možná jeho láska nebyla opětovaná, ale to nevadí. Stačí co má, zatím…

Bylo mu jasné, že to nebude dlouho trvat a přijde čas, kdy se bude muset rozhodnout co dál…

„Pojď." Voldemort je vedl pryč s místnosti.

„Kam..?" Pomalu jej začala zmáhat únava. Přeci jen toho opravdu za těch několik posledních dní moc nesnědl, navíc na něj špatně působilo přemisťování.

Bezmyšlenkovitě si promnul zápěstí.

Pán zla se zamračil.

„Co se ti stalo?"

„Co..? Nic.." Pohlédl na ruku.

„Ukaž mi to." Nečekal na reakci, popadl mladíkovu ruku.

„Lupin," zavrčení.

„Ne to…"

„Nelži mi."

„Nebylo to schválně. Já-- Co s Remusem bude?"

„Uvidíme," zlověstný úsměv.

„Prosím, neubližuj mu."

„Jdi se najíst." Nasměroval jej ke dveřím do jídelny.

***

Plavovlasý kouzelník stál v pokoji, který byl Lupinovi stále ještě přidělený.

Sledoval tvář spícího kouzelníka. Byl tak klidný, tak mírumilovný. Bylo to něco jiného. Nebyl tam vztek, nenávist ani zášť, jako kdy když byl vlkodlak při sobě. Nebyla tam ani falešná láska vyvolaná lektvarem.

Lucius nevěděl, co má dělat. Bylo mu jasné, že Pán zla nyní vlkodlaka zabije. Proč taky ne. Vždyť on mohl za to, že Harry zmizel, tak proč mu udělovat milost. Vlastně, bylo dost pravděpodobné, že dá za úkol jemu, Luciusovi, aby jej zabil. Ale… Malfoy si nebyl jistý, zda by to mohl udělat. Mohl jen tak zabít někoho, kdo jej miloval, ač ne z vlastní vůle?

Ne, Lucius by jej nemohl zabít. Nepochybně by na sebe tím seslal další zlobu Pána zla. Jenže. Nemohl by, nemohl. Lupin jej miloval, i když byl Malfoy smrtijed a podle všech bezcitný, tohle pro něj přeci jen něco znamenalo.

Ta oddanost, kterou viděl kdykoliv se do jantarových očí zadíval, kdykoliv se Remus podíval na něj, to bylo něco nového, něco nečekaného.

Nemohl dopustit, aby se mu něco stalo. Ne kvůli němu, ne kvůli tomu, co z něj udělal…

V hlavě se mu pomalu formoval plán…

Rukou jemně přejel po tváři spícího kouzelníka, pousmál se, když se k jeho dlani vlkodlak přitiskl. Vtiskl mu letmý polibek na líčka. Musel na chvíli odejít, uskutečnit svůj plán…


	18. Chapter 18

„Harry, můj sladký Harry..." rudé oči Pána zla zkoumaly mladé tělo vedle sebe. Nebelvír spal. Nevnímal dech Temného pána, necítil ruku, která jej majetnicky objímala. Neslyšel ani slova, která mněla být určena jemu, ale nikdo je nesměl slyšet.

Voldemort byl svým plánem nadšený. Konečně, když má Harryho zde, může se opět naplno věnovat tomu, co tak rád dělal, ničení světa.

Ano, Harry byl tady a nic mu nebránilo.

Občas se ještě zarazil, zauvažoval, co mu vlastně brání chlapce nezabít, proč si jej tady vydržuje. Nakonec to hodil za hlavu, nezáleželo na tom. Důležité bylo, že něco cítil, možná závislost, touhu. Potřeboval mladého Nebelvíra, stejně jako potřeboval vzduch k dýchání.

Vstal z postele.

Mladík něco zamumlal, přitáhl si pokrývku blíž k tělu, spal dál. Temný pán jej chvíli sledoval, byl tak nevinný, když spal, tak kouzelný.

Potřásl hlavou. Takhle nesměl uvažovat. Byl Pán zla, nesměl si dovolit být něčím příliš uchvácen, mohlo by jej to zdržet na jeho cestě k vítězství.

Oblékl se a vydal z pokoje. Zamířil do komnat, které přidělil Malfoyovi a tomu zrádnému vlkodlakovi. Nepochyboval, že je tam najde. Už byl čas. Lucius, jak byl patetický, by se měl začít loučit. Vlkodlaka čekala smrt.

Procházel sídlem. Vychutnával si klid, ticho, které tady nyní vládlo. Žádní smrtijedi, žádní vězni, nic. Jen dokonalé ticho. Bylo to v něčem povznášející. Takhle by to mohlo vypadat až vyhrají válku. Všude bude ticho, ne mrtvé ticho, ale ticho, kde všichni budou uctívat jenom jeho. Posvátné ticho. Ano, tak si to představoval.

Došel ke dveřím vedoucím k Luciusovi. Věděl že plavovlasý aristokrat je uvnitř.

Něco, něco neuchopitelného jej na okamžik zadrželo. Možná tušení, snad. Něco bylo špatně.

Mělo jej varovat již to, jak se Lucius choval. To jak se na vlkodlaka díval. Bylo to zvláštní. Podobný pohled měl, když sledoval Harryho. Jen v tomhle bylo něco víc, než jen chtíč.

Lord Voldemort se nad tím nijak nezamýšlel. Možná měl.

Otevřel dveře.

Zůstal stát na prahu. Rudé oči se mu stáhly do nenávistné škvíry. Nemohl tomu uvěřit.

„Luciusi, ty imbecile," tiché zavrčení.

Otočil se, práskl za sebou dveřmi. Pokoj za nimi byl prázdný, nebylo v něm ani stopy potom, že by tam předtím někdo byl. Ani stopy po tom, že by vlkodlak třeba utekl. Bylo jasné, že mu někdo pomohl. Jediným, kdo mohl nějak pomoc, kdo o vlkodlakovi věděl, byl Malfoy. Pak ještě Harry, ale ten spal v posteli.

Nebo snad ne..?

Pán zla naštvaně mířil zpět do ložnice. Pokud zde byla možnost, že vlkodlakovi Harry pomáhal, musel to zjistit a musel to zjistit teď.

***

Lucius se vrátil do ložnice. Remus spal tam, kde jej nechal. Samozřejmě, kde jinde by mohl být.

„Vzbuď se," lehce do něj šťouchl, původně jej měl v plánu probudit trochu jinak, ale včas si uvědomil, že to, co k němu vlkodlak cítí, je jenom kouzlo, lektvar, nic víc. Ale na tom nezáleželo. Teď ne...

„Remusi..."

Lupin ze spánku cosi zamumlal,, spal dál.

„Vzbuď se!" Lucius začínal být netrpělivý, musel jej probudit a museli odsud co nejrychleji pryč.

„Co..?" zavrčení.

Jantarové oči se otevřely. Zahleděly se na Malfoye, zprvu nechápavě, pak ale začal účinkovat lektvar, oči se zamlžily, výraz tváře se změnil na uchvácený.

„Ano..?" mile.

„Vezmi si, co tady máš, musíme jít," odvrátil se od něj, kdyby to neudělal, věděl, že by neodolal. Vlkodlak vypadal úchvatně.

„Kam..?" zmateně.

„Pryč."

„Proč?"

„Uvidíš," tajemný úsměv. Vlastně to nebylo zase takové překvapení, ale někomu jako byl Lupin by se tam mohlo líbit. Letní sídlo. Krásný dům u moře. On sám tam moc nejezdil, to spíš žena se synem. Ale teď to budou mít jen sami pro sebe.

Lucius si nedělal naděje, že by je Pán zla nehledal, ale nemohl je najít. Musel by vynaložit příliš velké úsilí a za to mu jeden vlkodlak a jeden smrtijed nestáli.

Malfoy tušil, že pak jej Pán zla bude považovat za zrádce a bude jej čekat smrt, ovšem to jen v případě, že by jej našel.

Temný pán o letním sídle nevěděl. Na dům bylo použito Fideliovo zaklínadlo, právě pro případ toho, kdyby se tam musel skrývat. Naštěstí byl on sám strážcem, tak nehrozilo, že jej někdo zradí.

„Jdeme," postavil se vedle postele. Počkal až se vlkodlak obleče. Snažil se udržet proud myšlenek a nevnímat jen křivky těla před sebou.

Lupin se dooblékl a otočil se zpět na Malfoye.

Někde uvnitř zuřil, neuvěřitelně se vztekal za to, jak se choval. Jak byl k Malfoyovi milý, laskavý, něžný a přitom. Nesnášel jej. Vlastně... Ne, nebyla to nenávist. Nenáviděl jeho pána, za to, co dělal, za to co udělal jemu, Harrymu a dalším. Ale Malfoy. To byla jen figurka, vlastně za to ani nemohl, jen udělal tu blbost, že se připojil na špatnou stranu.

Kdyby mohl potřásl by hlavou, ve snaze dostat podobné myšlenky pryč. To už jej to natolik oslepovalo, že tak začínal už i myslet?

Ne, věděl to. Malfoy za to vlastně nemohl a navíc. Teď... Vypadalo to, že se mu snaží pomoc. Ale proč? Nechápal to. Copak i Malfoy byl pod nějakým druhem kouzla?

Lucius chytl Lupina za ruku, v kapce měl zmenšeno něco málo věcí, které by mohl Lupin potřebovat, i když tady toho tolik neměl. Vlastně Lucius pochyboval, že toho i někde jinde měl Lupin víc.

V druhé ruce dřímal přenášedlo. Stačilo pronést jednoduchou frázi a zmizeli.

***

Potter zděšeně hleděl na Temného pána.

Takhle ho snad ještě nikdy neviděl. Rozhodně ne od doby, co byli spolu.

Pán zla zuřil. Třískal dveřmi, rozhazoval a rozbíjel věci kolem. Nadával, spílal, vyhrožoval, proklínal.

Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než z toho dokázal usoudit, co se mohlo stát. Vypadalo to, jakoby... Jakoby Lucius zradil. Ale to přeci nebylo možné. Malfoy byl jeden z nejvěrnějších. Co by se muselo stát, aby zradil..?

Harry se musel v duchu ušklíbnout. Jakoby Voldemortovi neříkal, že je na smrtijedy příliš krutý, že jej zradí, odejdou, zničí... A už to bylo tady. Začalo to Snapeem, teď Lucius, kdo z věrných bude další.

„Kde je?!" Pán zla se zničehonic otočil na něj.

„Co..?" Harry stále seděl na posteli. Pomalu mu začalo docházet, že to o něm si Pán zla myslí, že je další z těch, kdo ho zradili.

„Kde je? Nechtěj abych použil násilí!" varovně.

„Nevím o čem to mluvíš. Proč by mi měl Lucius říkat, kam jde?" nechápal.

„Neodešel sám."

„Co..? A-a s kým?" opatrně.

„To bys měl vědět, pomáhal si mu!"

„Nikomu jsem nepomáhal. Jak bych mohl, jsem tady chvíli," zoufale. Bolelo jej, když si Pán zla tohle myslel. Vždyť on jej mohl zradit již tolikrát a neudělal to, nebyl to snad důvod k tomu, aby mu začal věřit?

„Odešel kvůli té stvůře," vrčel Pán zla.

„Komu?"

„Lupinovi," sedl si k Harrymu na postel. Pomalu začínal věřit tomu, že chlapec opravdu nic neví. Přeci jen Nebelvír neuměl lhát, rozhodně ne tak dobře. Musel věřit, že to byl Luciusův výmysl, že snad… Proč by to dělal? Bylo to nepochopitelné.

„Remus..?" zmateně. Nechápal to. Vlastně myslel si, že už je mrtvý, že jej Voldemort zabil hned, co přišli.

„Jistě," zuřivě.

„Ale-ale proč by to--"

„Co já vím?! Možná mu to už lezlo na mozek…"

„Co?" čím dál tím víc nechápal. Co se to tady dělo?

„Nic co bys musel vědět," odseknutí.

„Chtěl bych… Třeba bych mohl nějak pomoci."

„Pomoci? To tak. Jedině v tom, abys je kryl," pohrdavě.

„Proč bych to dělal?" zamračeně.

„Proč? Nemysli, že nevím jak se koukáš na Malfoye a tvůj vztah k tomu vlkodlakovi je taky podivný."

„Co..?" Harry na něj nejistě hleděl. Opravdu si o něm něco takového myslel. Vždyť… Ano, bylo to pochopitelné. Kdo by stál o někoho, kdo vypadal jako Pán zla. Jedině, že by šel po moci či penězích. Ale takový Harry přece nebyl. Voldemort už se o tom mohl tolikrát přesvědčit, tak proč o tom stále mluvil.

„Lucius je naivní," řekl zničehonic Temný pán.

„Proč?"

„Věří, že ho Lupin miluje," pohrdavě.

„Proč by si to měl myslet, vždyť on a Remus…" nejistě.

„Lupin dostal lektvar, aby byl Luciusem posedlý a aby mi tě přivedl zpět, plnil Malfoyova přání."

„Cože?!"

„Nezáleží ti na něm přece."

„To jsem neřekl, je to přítel. Nemůžeš ho--"

„Ale mohu! Jsem Pán zla, mohu všechno," temně.

„Jistě a pak ti utíkají smrtijedi," posměšně.

„Najdu je a pak zemřou," nebezpečně.

„Počkej, třeba by to šlo jinak…" rychle.

„Možná, kdybys Luciusovi slíbil, že jemu ani Remusovi neublížíš, tak--"

„Je mi jedno, zda by se potom vrátil, už není důvěryhodný."

„On někdy byl?" udiveně. Opravdu nechtěl Pána zla naštvat, jen… Nemohl odolat.

„Malfoy měl příliš nových šancí, teď musí zemřít."

„Nemusíš je zabíjet…"

„Chceš, abych ušetřil vlkodlaka, jinak by ses nesnažil mě obměkčit."

„Ne, to… Jen nechci, abys přišel o nejlepšího smrtijeda," rychle nesnažil vymyslet rozumnou výmluvu.

„Najdu si jiného."

***

Harry přecházel po sídle. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že si Pán zla nemyslel, že Luciusovi s jeho podivným plánem pomáhal. Na druhou mu vadilo, že o utečencích neměl žádné zprávy.

Co to jen Malfoye napadlo. Utéci a ještě sebou vzít zajatce, kterého chtěl Pán zla zabít.

Harrymu to nevadilo, jen doufal, že to tímhle Lucius neudělal pro oba ještě horší.

Kde vůbec jsou a co dělají?

Byla pravda, co říkal Voldemort? Opravdu Lucius věřil, že jej Remus miluje, nebo že jej může milovat? Vždyť mu muselo být jasné, že tomu tak nebude. Zbytečně riskoval svůj život za vlkodlaka, kterému na něm nijak nezáleželo.

Potter se zarazil. Opravdu bylo možné, že mu na Malfoyova záleželo víc, než na Remusovi. Jak to bylo možné? Poklepal hlavou.

Možná jen… Možná jen, že Lucius projevil to, co tak netrpělivě očekával od Pána zla. Projevil city, udělal něco šíleného, aby dokázal svojí lásku.

Bylo to úžasné.

Povzdychl si.

Toho se on dočkat nemohl. Pán zla byl příliš ledový, příliš uchvácený tím, co dělal. Těžko by si jen pomyslel, že jeho milenec něco takového očekává.

Došel do ložnice.

Temný pán zde nebyl, pochopitelně. Jak by si mohl jen pomyslet, že by tady mohl být v takovouhle dobu. Jistě někde organizuje smrtijedy, vyhrává boje, nebo jen mučí pár mudlů.

Možná byla chyba dávat se s ním dohromady. Třeba měl...

Ještě mohl.


	19. Chapter 19

Plavovlasý kouzelník ležel na posteli. Se zasněným výrazem sledoval druhého muže.

Vlkodlak. Ano, jeho vlkodlak.

Remus Lupin.

Lucius si vzpomínal na dobu, kdy toho muže nemohl ani vystát. Ale teď. Vlastě mu stále trochu lezl na nervy, jen bylo v tom cosi. Cosi škádlivého.

Párkrát ho napadla možnost, že i na ně Pán zla použil nějaký druh lektvaru či kouzla, jak jinak si měl vysvětlit svůj nynější postoj. Jenže Pán zla by těžko stál o to, aby se některý z jeho smrtijedů zakoukal do nepřítele, i když by to měl být pouze akt pomsty.

Ne, bylo v tom něco jiného.

Malfoy stále tápal. Nerozuměl přesně svým pocitům a vlastně věci, činy, které dělal, bylo to všechno jen impulzivní.

Jemně pohladil Lupina po tváři, pousmál se. Vlkodlak byl tak rozkošný, když spal. Tak kouzelně klidný. Bylo to o tolik jiné, než když se vztekal, když mlátil věcmi kolem, když nadával. Nebo když byl falešně láskyplný vlivem lektvaru.

Malfoy si chvílemi přál, aby měl možnost lektvar nějak zrušit. Ale nebyl si jistý, co za lektvar to bylo a nevěděl o nikom, kdo by mu v tomto ohledu mohl pomoci.

Jistě, Pán zla, ale ten těžko bude rozdávat rady, zvláště jemu. Vždyť on je nyní zrádce.

Zradil svého Pána, svého Mistra.

A proč? Jen kvůli krásně tvářičce rozkošného vlkodlaka. Jen kvůli muži, které jej nesnáší.

Teď už to nemůže vrátit, ale i kdyby mohl ,nebyl si jist, zda by reagoval jinak. To jak se Lupin choval, bylo v tom něco extrémně přitažlivého, co Luciuse nutilo myslet si, že možná, za jiných okolností, by o něm vlkodlak mohl mít zájem.

Byl přeci Malfoy. Měl jméno, majetek, zázemí, vkus… A věděl o tom, že i mladší generace se leckdy mohou přetrhnout, jen aby jim daroval jediný pohled. Proč by zrovna vlkodlak měl být jiný.

Sám sebe se snažil přesvědčit, že to není jen lektvarem. Že by se Lupin sám od sebe o něj zajímal a že třeba, až lektvar vyprchá, nebo až najde něco, čím jej zrušit, mohl by…

Kdo ví. Třeba.

***

Harry Potter.

Již nějako dobu to jméno nic neznamenalo. Vlastně ano, ale na rozdíl od toho, co představovalo předtím, když to bylo jméno zachránce, jméno naděje, šance, nyní to byl zrádce. Ten který přešel na stranu zla.

Ano, moc lidí o tom nemluvilo. Možná o tom doopravdy ani nikdo nevěděl. Ale leccos se šuškalo a lidé začali hodně věcem věřit.

Vždyť jak jinak by bylo možné, aby Ten, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit, měl u sebe mladíka, který jej měl zbavit vlády, který jej měl zabít?

Harry si to uvědomoval. Nemusel být venku, aby věděl, co si lidé myslí. Nemusel číst noviny, aby mu bylo jasné, co si o něm píší. Příliš dobře znal povrchnost všech těch, kteří mu vyvolávali slávu a pak jej zatracovali. Jejich myšlení bylo příliš ovlivnitelné.

Nedalo se říct, že by mu to nevadilo. Poslední dny začínal o svém postu uvažovat stále víc.

Bylo to hlavně vinou Luciuse. On byl nyní ve Voldemortových očích veden jako zrádce. Harry byl veden jako zrádce v očích společnosti.

Možná to byl ten důvod, proč se rozhodl Malfoyovi pomoc. Najít ho a nějak, jakkoliv bude moc, mu pomoc.

Možná měl Pán zla pravdu a dělal to jenom kvůli tomu, aby pomohl Lupinovi, ale... Bylo v tom něco víc. Pokud byla pravda, co Voldemort říkal a Lucius věřil tomu, že jej Remus miluje, bylo to kouzelné.

Harry si připadal poněkud infantilně, když nad uprchlou dvojicí takto uvažoval, ale nemohl si pomoci. Oni, ať byli jakkoliv rozdílní, tak možná našli to, co on tak moc hledal, po čem on sám tak toužil.

Chtěl je najít a pomoci. Musel něco dělat, když už se Voldemort rozhodl opět zabíjet, opět se naplno vrhnout do války. Nemohl tady jen sedět a čekat až někdo vyhraje.

***

„Lup-Remusi?" plavovlasý muž stál mezi dveřmi, sledoval probouzejícího se vlkodlaka.

Hnědovlasý muž na něj zaměřil pozornost. Lucius mohl na kratičký okamžik spatřit jasně jantarové oči, než se přes ně opět přelila mlha, než vlkodlakova mysl byla opět ovlivněna.

„Máš hlad?" v duchu zaklel, na hloupější otázku se snad ani zeptat nemohl.

Muž s úsměvem přikývl, oči se radostně rozzářily. Malfoy si neslyšně povzdechl, bylo by tak krásné, kdyby to všechno bylo doopravdy.

„Dobře, tak co kdyby ses oblékl a přišel do jídelny?"

Vlkodlak ihned vstal z postele a začal se oblékat. Lucius přejel pohledem přes kouzelníkovo tělo, přivřel oči, otočil se a vyšel z místnosti, bylo to příliš lákavé.

Seděli u velkého jídelního stolu. Lupin opatrně jedl, plníc tak příkaz toho, kterého musel poslouchat. V duchu byl však jinde. Uvažoval, opět, nedokázal pochopit, co to mělo znamenat. Proč je tady a co po něm Malfoy chce?

Nevnímal co jí.

Snažil se přijít na způsob jak z toho ven. Nějaká cesta přeci jen. Musí to nějak jít. Možná kdyby se objevila vhodná příležitost, tak... Pak by odsud odešel. Zbavil by se Malfoye. Ale chtěl to vůbec? Nebyl si jist. Poslední dobou si přestával být jistý vším. Dával to za vinu lektvaru, co jiného by to taky mohlo být.

Plavovlasý kouzelník sedící naproti němu jej sledoval, snažil se nenápadně, ale pochvíli už svůj pohled nedokázal stočit jinam. Uvědomoval si vlkodlak jak byl rozkošný? Jak smyslně se choval, jak...

Lucius si o sobě nikdy nemyslel, že by byl romantický, že by dokázal na někoho myslet jako na rozkošného, smyslného, něžného... Ale Lupin, obyčejný kouzelník, vlkodlak, lůza... Bylo v něm něco, něco neuchopitelně krásného.

Povzdechl si. Nedokázal své chování, své city, nijak vysvětlit. Mátlo ho to.

Z rozjímaní jej vytrhl rána. Někdo se přemístil. Někdo se přemístil zatraceně blízko.

Lupin sebou trhla. Nemohl se rozhlížet kolem, nebyl to rozkaz, stále jedl, ale myslí byl u nezvaného návštěvníka.

Kdo to mohl být? Záchrana? Možná, ale jak by se dozvěděli o tom, že je tady. Nebo někdo nečekaný, někdo kdo o nich ani nevěděl.

Nebo Voldemort. Malfoy přeci utekl, byl to tedy zrádce. Možná to byl Voldemort a za ním přijdou jeho poskoci. Pak by je zabili. To by nevadilo. Možná i to bylo lepší, než plnit Malfoyovy příkazy.

Lucius vyskočil ze židle. Věděl, že se sem nemůže nikdo dostat, nikdo nemůže dům vidět, ale stejně, co když... Pán zla, ten by jistě našel způsob jak kouzlo obejít, pokud by se dostatečně snažil. Malfoy vsázel na to, že tak moc by mu za to nestál, aby na něj plýtval více energie...

Kouzelník, který se přemístil, nyní chodil kolem domu. Neviděl jej, ale věděl, že tam je. Dozvěděl se to chvíli před tím, než se sem přemístil.

Již pár dnů hledal místo, kde by dvojice kouzelníků mohla být. Místo, kde by Malfoy měl dostatek pohodlí a kde by mohl nerušeně čekat až válka skončí.

Věděl o to, že Malfoy má mnoho domů, sídel, pozemků. Někde ale být musel. Před tím, než se přemístil se, byl ještě na dvou místech. Oba dva domy viděl, nebyly chránění kouzly, jeden měl jakousi kouzelnickou obdobu poplašného zařízení, ale tu rychle zničil. PK domy rychle prošel, co kdyby se tam ukrývali, i když tomu nevěřil, na to to bylo příliš nechráněné.

A teď byl tady.

V momentě kdy se sem přemístil si nebyl jistý, zda je zde správně, nebylo zde nic. Nic, co by naznačovalo přítomnost člověka.

Písečná pláž, moře, několik keřů, louka a za ní les. Ale žádné stavení.

Rozhlédl se kolem. Místo bylo dokonale ukryté. Nedostal se sem žádný mudla, žádný nechtěný čumil. Dokonce ani kouzelník by sem nezavítal, kdyby to nebyl cíl jeho cesty a kdo by chtěl někam, kde nic nebylo?

Lucius si jej prohlížel. Neviděl mu do obličeje, ale něco mu na něm přišlo povědomé. Možná držení těla, možná štíhlá postava, kterou ještě zvýrazňoval plášť lepicí se na tělo podle toho jak zavanul vítr.

Mohl to být smrtijed. Ale co když ne. Jenže mohl si dovolit otevřít dveře a pozvat neznámého dovnitř? Co když to zničí vše na čem dělal, co když mu neznámý odvede Lupina...

Ne, nebude riskovat.

Chtěl se vrátit k jídlu, zapomenout na to, že je někdo venku. Ale nedalo mu to, musel nad tím přemýšlet.

Mohl tam jít, otevřít a s hůlkou namířenou na nezvaného hosta zjistit o koho jde a co tady chce. Je přeci smrtijed, může ho zabít během pár vteřin, tak čeho se obával?

Vstal. Rychle pohlédl na Remuse, ten stále ještě dojídal snídani.

Dobře, aspoň se nebude muset starat ještě o to, zda jej neznámí náhodou neviděl.

Otevřel dveře. Spolu se zvukem se na něj postava kouzelníka otočila.

Lucius už už chtěl dotyčného zaklít, když spatřil známý úsměv, rozzářené zelené oči.

„Harry?" nejistě.

„Ne, Voldemort, asi," přetočil oči v sloup.

„Co?"

„Jsem to já," úsměv.

„Nepozveš mě dál," když už ticho začínalo být poněkud trapné.

„Jistě..."

„Luciusi, musíš mi říct adresu," shovívavě. Stále ještě viděl jenom Malfoye, chvílemi to vypadalo jako y stál ve vzduchu, občas zahlédl dveře, ale to bylo vše, zbytek domu měl nadále skrytý.

Malfoy odkudsi vytáhl pergamen s napsanou adresou. Mohl mu to říct, ale neměl jistotu, že to nebyl někdo další, že nejsou posloucháni.

Potter vstoupil do domu. Rozhlédl se kolem. Pousmál se, přesně jak předpokládal, Lucius bude ukrytý v něčem podobně luxusním.

„Co tady děláš?"

„Jsem na prázdninách," usmál se Potter.

„Na prázninách? A Pán zla o tom ví?" nedůvěřivě.

„Ne..." pokrčení rameny.

„Co? Musíš se vrátit."

„Proč?"

„Proč?! Bude tě hledat!"

„Možná..."

„Harry, já už mám takhle dost problémů, nemůžu ještě..."

„Myslíš, že by ho napadlo, že jsem tedy?"

„A ne?"

„No... Vlastně ho to už napadlo. Docela zuřil, když si zmizel. Myslí si, že seš pomatenej," ušklíbnutí.

„Harry, prosím, nemůžeš--"

„Ale mohu. Sám si říkal, že bych s ním neměl být, navíc ty mě tady potřebuješ."

„Co..?"

„Voldemort mi řekl o Remusovi, vím o co ti jde. Můžu ti pomoc."

„Jak?"

„No... Když ti pomůžu, tak tady pak zůstanu, ano?" ujišťoval se.

„Proč tady chceš být?" zoufale. Opravdu nechtěl, aby si Pán zla myslel, že mu unesl milence.

„Abych ho naštval," zlomyslně.

„Harry, tohle není hra. Víš vůbec co bude dělat až zjistí, že si pryč. Bude tě hledat a přitom budou umírat lidé, nevinní lidí, Harry."

„Jako by tobě někdy na nevinných záleželo."

„Ale tobě ano."

„Časy se mění," zamračeně.

„Takže tohle všechno děláš jen abys ho naštval?"

„Aby si uvědomil co má a co může ztratit."

„Chováš se jak žárlivá ženská," povzdechnutí.

„Já? To on si myslí, že ho s každým podvádím!"

„Dobře, asi jsme začali špatně. Můžeš sem chodit, stejně bys to dělal a jinde by pro tebe být bylo nebezpečné. Ale Pán zla se o tom nesmí dozvědět. Pokud zjistí, že někam chodíš, tak budeš lhát, nesmí nás najít."

„Jistě. Ale chtěl jsem tady zůstat--"

„Ne! Můžeš sem chodit, to je všechno. Ještě bys mohl od Pána zla zjistit jak obejít ten lektvar co dal Lupinovi."

„Jistě, to bude velmi nenápadné a co z toho budu mít?"

„Dobrý pocit?"

„Co?"

„Jsi Nebelvír, co já vím, co ti potřebují."

„Dobře. Kde je Remus?"

„V kuchyni..."

Vlkodlak seděl u stolu. Netušil, kdo přišel. Slyšel Malfoye jak se s někým baví. Chvílemi to znělo skoro jako hádka. Kdo to jen mohl být a představoval nebezpečí?

„Reme..." mladík vběhl do místnosti.

„Harry..?" udiveně zvedl hlavu. Zmateně zjistil, že na něj najednou lektvar nepůsobí. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, ano Malfoy tady nebyl. Že by lektvar působil jen v jeho přítomnosti? Bylo by to logické, přeci jen plavovlasý kouzelník s ním sále byl, nebo mu dal jasný příkaz co má dělat. Teď ne, byla zde tedy možnost, že nebyl pod jeho vlivem.

„Harry, co tady děláš? Musíš pryč!" starostlivě jej sevřel v náručí.

„Ne. Nebuď jak Malfoy. Přeci vás tady nenechám samotný," úsměv.

„Harry, já..."

„Nic neříkej, vím o tom. Nesmíš to dávat za vinu Luciusovi," smířlivě. Ani nevěděl, proč Malfoye obhajuje, možná jen chtěl, aby měl nějakou šanci, aby i Remus zjistil, že by ho na plavovlasém aristokratovi mohlo něco přitahovat.


	20. Chapter 20

Další den Harry seděl v obývacím pokoji, na kolenou měl rozevřenou knihu, kterou si před chvílí vybral z knihovny, nikdy předtím by si nepomyslel, že zrovna v Luciusově domě najde mudlovský román, i když ten tady byl možná proto, že tento dům spíš používala Narcissa s Dracem.  
Potter se nepatrně uculoval, nenápadně skrz dveře sledoval dvojici v kuchyni.

Zrovna snídali.  
Potter viděl Luciuse jak pomalu jí a přitom zasněně sleduje druhého muže. Remus oproti tomu nespustil zrak z jídla.  
Černovlasý mladík si povzdychl. Bylo mu jasné, že vlkodlak jen bezduše plní Luciusovi úkoly, bohužel pro Malfoye, který se podle Pottera opravdu snažil. Harry netušil jak by jim mohl pomoci. Vlastně ani netušil, zda by s tím Remus souhlasil, včera si s ním sice mohl promluvit o samotě, takže nebyl pod vlivem lektvaru a nebyl slepá figurka Luciuse, ale stejně, k tématu Malfoy se nedostali, až se zdálo, že se tomu Lupin snaží vyhnout.  
Každopádně se Potter rozhodl jim pomoci, ať už to bude jakoliv. Pak aspoň Lucius bude vědět na čem je, i když kdo ví zda to pro něj bude snadnější...

Harry věděl, že se bude muset vrátit k Voldemortovi. Nebyl z této představy zrovna nadšený. Nebyl si zcela jist, jak bude Pán zla reagovat, přeci jen stále to byl Temný Lord a odhadnout jeho reakce byla věc neskutečná.  
No Potter to musel rizknout, když už jednou přislíbil že podivné dvojici pomůže. Možná by mohl i trochu zapracovat na tom, aby se Voldemort začal chovat o něco lidštěji, i když... Ne, bude se držet původního plánu, zjistí jak je to s lektvarem, který má v sobě Remus a pak se Pána zla pokusí odměkčit, aby pár přestal pronásledovat a když už v tom bude, mohl by zkusit i něco pro sebe...  
Ušklíbl se. Bude rád, když zjistí něco o tom lektvaru, pokud tedy Voldemort nebude až příliš naštvaný za jeho útěk a na místě ho nezabije.

***

Lord Voldemort zuřil.  
Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se v posledních dnech dělo.  
Samozřejmě že věděl o tom, že Harry odešel, bohužel to však zjistil až několik hodin po chlapcově odchodu, nemohl tedy zjistit kam šel. Ovšem bylo mu jasné, že nyní je u toho zpropadeného vlkodlaka a jeho nevěrného smrtijeda. Tak moc si přál, aby se mu ti dva dostali do rukou, nikdo by pak už jejich kousíčky nesložil dohromady.  
A Harry? Co s ním. Netušil, co ho popadlo, že se najednou rozhodl odejít, poslední dobou se však choval divně.  
Ve světlých chvílích, kdy zrovna neproklínal celý svět a nerozdával rozkazy smrtijedům, kteří nyní měli jediný úkol, najít jeho milence, jakoukoliv stopu, kde by mohl být, nebo aspoň Lupina s Malfoyem, v těch jedinečných chvílích se pokoušel zamyslet nad tím, proč Harry odešel. Věděl že Nebelvírčan byl někdy až příliš sentimentální. Třeba se cítil osamnělý, ale to by přeci nemohl, Pán zla se mu věnoval víc, než komukoliv jinému, nač by si tedy mohl stěžovat.

Ne, bude v tom určitě něco jiného. Přijde na to, až Harryho najde. Stále však nebyl rozhodnutý, co s mladíkem udělá pak, jak ho potrestat. Neměl v plánu chlapce zabít, na to si ho ještě příliš vážil, příliž jej potřeboval. Možná později, až bude mít ve své moci jinou hračku. Možná pak se rozhodne zbavit se nepohodlného trucovitého chlapce.

Musel ho najít, prostě musel. Nikdo, dokonce ani Potter, si nemohl dovolit vzdorovat jeho příkazům. Neměl svolení k tomu, aby odešel!

Co Pána zla štvalo nejvíc, byla představa jeho JEHO chlapce, který je v přítomnosti Luciuse Malfoye. Byl si vědom krásy plavovlasého aristokrata. Byl si vědom toho, jak na něj hledí mladší smrtijedi, dokonce i někteří bystrozoři, když jej potkají na bojišti. Nehodlal dovolit, aby právě tenhle kouzelník byl v přítomnosti jeho chlapce, jeho věci.  
Navíc ten vlkodlak. Pán zla věděl že má s Harrym nějaký druh vztahu, nikdy se o to víc nezajímal, nebylo proč, Harry se s vlkodlakem neměl již nikdy vidět. Ale teď. Teď se musel začít zajímat. Bylo v tom snad něco víc?  
Byl snad Harry okouzlen jantarovým pohledem, očaroval jej chudý kouzelník, splodina světa?  
Lupin však musel ještě stále být pod lektvarem, který jej nutil poslouchat jakýkoliv Malfoyův příkaz. Nyní Pán zla litoval toho, že se tohoto úkolu nezhostil on sám, měl by pak vlkodlaka ve své moci a mohl to všechno už dávno skončit, neměl se spoléhat na zrádného smrtijeda.

Pokud Lupin poslouchal Malfoye, možná to bylo ještě horší. Co když si Lucius dělal na Harryho zálusk, o tom Pán zla nepochyboval, našel by se jen málokdo, kdo by nepodlehl kouzlu mladého muže, zvláště v době, jako byla tato...  
Mohl tedy Lucius vlkodlakovi cokoliv nařídit. Mohli týrat jeho malého chlapce...

Pán zla potrásl hlavou. Nezáleželo na tom, zda Harryho týrají. Až je najde zaplatí za to, i kdyby to nebyla pravda.  
Harry... Co s neposlušným Nebelvírem?

Po pár dnech musel odvolat smrtijedy, kteří ještě stále Pottera, Malfoye a vlkodlaka hledali.  
Stále byla válka a on si nemohl dovolit tak dlouho vyšetřit tolik bojovníků na podřadné úkoly.

U Harryho bylo jasné, že se dřív nebo později vrátí, už pro jeho dobro doufal, že to bude dřív.

***

"Co když mě zabije?" strachoval se Harry. Lucius trval na tom, že je nejvyšší čas, aby se vrátil k Voldemortovi. Před tím nad touhle možností ani neuvažoval, jak se však blížil čas, kdy měl odejít a vrátit se tam, odkud přišel, začínal pociťovat, snad strach. Najednu stranu věděl, že by mu Pán zla neublížil, choval se k němu tak mile, ale nadruhou, věděl jak dokáže být krutý a nevypočitatelný. Záleželo na tom, jakou bude mít náladu v momentě jeho návratu.

"Nezabije," nepresvědčivě.  
"Třeba--"  
"Harry, uhm... Za tuhle situaci si můžeš sám a--"  
"Ó, skvělé, to mu pomohlo," ušklíbl se chlapec.  
"Remusi, co si myslíš ty?" s očekáváním se otočil na vlkodlaka.  
Jantarové oči přelétly z černovlasého mladíka k bledému aristokratovi, ten nepatrně kývl hlavou.  
"Měl by ses vrátit."  
"Reme," udiveně. "To není spravedlivé, chci s ním mluvit bez tebe," obořil se na Luciuse.  
"Sežeň od Pána zla proti lektvar a budeš s ním moc mluvit jak jen budeš chtít," věděl, že je na chlapce krutý, ale potřeboval, aby se vrátil k Temnému pánovi. Z části to dělal proto, aby získal lektvar pro Remuse a aby tak věděl na čem je. Ale hlavně, on znal Voldemorta déle, než Harry, věděl jak se umí chovat. Čím dřív se Harry vrátí, tím to pro něj bude lehčí. Koneckonců i pro ně...

"Nechci, aby--"  
"Pottere, nikoho nezajímá co chce, aspoň pro tento moment. Mohl bys už jít?"  
"Jsi hnusnej," zavrčení.  
"Dobře," přikývnutí. "Tak už jdi."  
"Ne."  
"Harry," zoufale.  
"Nechci se k němu vrátit," trucovitě.  
"Dobře."  
"Dobře..?" opatrně.  
"Ano, nechceš se vrátit, fajn. Ale tady být nemůžeš."  
"Co..? Kam bych ale měl jít?"  
"To je na tobě, v mém domě ale nebudeš."  
"Luciusi--"  
"Ne. Vrať se k Mistrovi, věř mi, ano?"  
"Ale--"  
"Harry."  
"Doufám, že budeš mít aspoň výčitky svědomí, až mě zabije."  
"Nezabije tě."  
"Jistě," s úšklíbnutím vyšel ze dveří.

"Musel jsem to udělat," Malfoy se otočil k vlkodlakovi. Lupin přikývl  
"Bude to tak lepší, Pán zla bude chvíli zuřit, ale neublíží mu," ani on sám tomu nevěřil. Druhý muž opět jen přikývl. Co jiného mu zbývalo, musel souhlasit s tím, co Malfoy říkal, i když by se nejraději rozběhl a zabránil Harrymu, aby se k Voldemortovi vrátil.

***

Plavovlasý muž seděl vedle postele. Uchváceně sledoval stále ještě spícího Lupina. Nemohl se toho pohledu nabažit.  
Vlkodlak byl tak klidný, když spal. Ano, ve dne se taky choval klidně, ale bylo to příliš nechanické, příliš otrocké. Malfoyovi se nelíbilo jak druhý kouzelník slepě plnil cokoliv řekl, aniž by to po něm chtěl, pouze se zmínil. Unavovalo ho stále druhému muži přesně říkat co by měl a co ne.  
Doufal, že se Harry brzo vrátí a vrátí Remusovi jeho lidskost, nálady, city...

Měl z toho ovšem i nevyslovitelný strach. Obával se momentu, kdy bude vlkodlak opět myslet za sebe, kdy bude jednat jak on bude chtít. Bylo mu jasné, že pak odejde, předtím ho možná zmučí za to, co musel vytrpět, ale odejde, to bylo jisté. Kdo by taky zůstával s někým, kdo ho nutil do takových věcí, kdo mu říkal co má dělat, kdo ho donutil přivést Harryho k Voldemortovi, kdo...  
Ne, Remus odejde. Měl by ještě využít ten čas, kdy ho má jen pro sebe. Ale bylo to správné?

Malfoyovi se příčilo využívat druhého muže. Stále měl přeci nějakou hrdost. Nemohl Lupina jen tak znásilnit a pak očekávat, že by s ním chtěl zůstat. Ne, počká, třeba se stane zázrak a Remus se rozhodne to s ním aspoň zkusit, třeba...

Muž na posteli se pohnul.  
Byl vzhůru, oči měl stále zavřené. Věděl o tom, že jej plavovlasý aristokrat pozoruje, on jej ale vidět nechtěl. Nechtěl prožít další den jako něčí hračka, jako figurka, která chodí, plní příkazy, ale sama se nemůže projevit.  
Nebyl si jistý, jestli si je Malfoy vědom toho, že může normálně myslet, že je v podstatě uvězněn ve své hlavě, z divné perspektivy se dívá na to, co se děje kolem. Ale teď, teď když Malfoye ještě neviděl ani neslyšel, mohl dělat co on chtěl.  
Teď si ještě přál sní.

Něco se mu zdálo. Příjemný, hřejivý sen.  
Nemohl si vzpomenout, zůstal jen ten pocit.

Někdo jej pohladil po tváři. Někdo? Malfoy, samozřejmě, kdo jiný. Proč to dělal? Tahle malá gesta náklonosti jej mátla. Věděl, že jej Malfoy stále sleduje, myslel si však, že jej třeba hlídá, že si není jist jak dlouho bude lektvar působit a obává se toho, aby neutekl, nenapadl ho.  
Ale ty malé věci, jako pohlazení, když si ještě myslel že spí, opatrné letmé polibky, laskavé noční objímání, to všechno bylo víc než podivné.

Ano, Harry mu říkal něco v tom smyslu, že o něj má plavovlasý muž zájem. Remus to však bral spíš tak, že se znuděný aristokrat nemá čím zabavit a tak si našel novou hračku, která jej brzo přestane bavit.  
Co jiného by si měl taky myslet. Byl to Malfoy.  
Někdo jako on by nikdy nemohl stát o chudého vlkodlaka.  
Co tedy znamenaly ty doteky. Věděl snad Malfoy, že nespí? Snažil se jej nějak přesvedčit, zlákat.

Ne. Lupin věděl, jak by dopadl, kdyby se nechal, kdyby se třeba zamiloval a že to nebylo vzhledem k tomu, jak Malfoy vypadal a jak se uměl chovat, zrovna těžké.  
Ne, Remus si nemohl dovolit nechat se polapit do Malfoyových sítí. Nemohl, věděl jak by skončil. Plavolvasý kouzelník by jej v nejbližší chvíli odkopl...

Teď to však bylo jedno, ještě stále musel plnit Malfoyva přání. I když se zdálo, že si nejspíš nebude přát nic, co by vlkodlaka mohlo nějak iritovat.  
Remus byl však stále ve střehu. Malfoyova zrádnost byla příliš známá.  
Ať si Harry říká co chce, on se ošálti nenechá. Chlapec byl ještě příliš mladý a sám omámený nesprávným kouzelníkem, možná byl až příliš romantický a chtěl vidět tak nesourodý vztah. Na tom nezáleželo. Remus už nebyl dítě, věděl co by ho čekalo. Ale stále nad tím musel uvažovat, stále mu to leželo v hlavě. Ani nevěděl proč.  
Malfoyvo chování jej mátlo...

Lucius si tiše povzdechl. Věděl, že jej Remus vzhůru, poznal to, když se vždycky probudil, ale dál dělal, že spí. Byl si vědom toho, že dokud jej vlkodlak neuvidí a neuslyší bude aspoň na tu chvíli svým pánem.  
Plavovlasý kouzelník si opět přál, aby mohl vrátit čas, nebo aspoň aby pro něj mohl něco víc udělat.


	21. Chapter 21

Černovlasý mladík opatrně našlapoval. Nejistě se rozhlížel kolem, nebyl si jistý, kdy se Pán zla objeví a jakou bude mít náladu.  
Ano, dostal se zpět, i když vážně pochyboval o správnosti tohoto rozhodnutí. Jenže co měl dělat. Lucius jej defacto vyhodil a nikam jinam jít nemohl. Možná k nějakému členovu z Řádu, nebo do Bradavic, ovšem nebyl si jistý nakolik by jej přijali. Už nějakou dobu se nedostal k novým informacím a tudíž nevěděl zda je nyní považován za zrádce nebo ne. Možná by si mysleli, že jde špehovat pro Voldemorta. Třeba by jej zabili, nebo minimálně mučili, aby zjistili plány Pána zla. A co by se dělo pak? Pak by Temný pán zjistil, co se stalo a zaútočil by, to Harry věděl jistě.  
Tak se vrátil.

Rudé oči chlapce sledovaly od okamžiku, kdy se v sídle objevil. Pán zla se potměšilě usmál, věděl, že Harry přijde, byl tak průhledný. Ovšem kde celou tu dobu byl?

Potter vešel do ložnice. Rozhlédl se, ani zde Pán zla nebyl.  
Tiše si povzdechl. Ne snad proto, že by si tolik přál být již potrestán, což nepochybně bude, už jen za svou opovážlivost. Ale chtěl jej vidět, opravdu chtěl.  
Potřeboval jeho blízkost.

"Rozhodl ses vrátit," ozval se chladný hlad.  
Mladík se s úsměvem otočil.  
"To už tě to u zrádce omrzelo?"  
"Ne, já... Nebyl jsem. Kde si myslíš, že jsem..?" byl zmatený. Věděl snad Voldemort, kde byl? Jistě, jak by ne, byl to Pán zla, na to měl myslet před tím, než otešel hledat Luciuse a jeho romantickou lásku k vlkodlakovi.  
Zděsil se. Co když Pána zla dovedl až k domu, kde se pár ukrýval? Co když...

"Copak, Lucius nedokáže uspokojit tebe i vlkodlaka, tak tě vykopl?" pokračoval Temný Lord.  
"Nevyhodil mě... Já... Nebyl jsem u něj, já--"  
"Vrátil ses," opakoval.  
"Ano, já--"  
"Myslíš, že chci použitý zboží?"  
"Co? Já jsem s nikým jiným přeci nespal!"  
"Oh, ano, jen tak ses rozhodl na pár dní odejít, abys s nikým nic neměl, hmm. Vrať se odkud jsi přišel," zavrčení.  
"Co..?"  
"Jdi!"  
"Ale kam, proč?" zmateně. Nechápal, co se děje. Myslel si, že k němu Pán zla něco cítí, proč by jinak tohle všechno podstupoval. A teď jej vyhání? To přeci nedávalo smysl.

"Vypadni, Potter, pokud nechceš zemřít hned teď," zlověstně.  
"Co se stalo, já přece--" téměř plačtivě.  
"O tom nepochybuji, Pottere. Teď se ovšem vrať odkyd jsi přišel. Nemám zapotřebí se tebou stále zaobírat. Chováš se jako dítě a to já nepotřebuji. Jsme ve válce, pokud ti to, Pottere, ještě nedošlo. K ovládnutí světa tě nepotřebuju."  
"Ale... Myslel jsem, že--"  
Myslel jsi špatně. Jdi!"  
"Nemám kam jít."  
"To je tvůj problém."  
"Zůstanu."  
"Pak zemřeš," začal vytahovat hůlku.  
"Pokud to je jediná možnost," vzdychnutí. Nechápal, co se stalo, proč se všechno tak náhle změnilo. Co udělal špatně...

"Mistře, bystrozoři zaútočili na stanoviště pět," vtrhl do dveří smrtijed.  
"Až se vrátím, nebudeš tady," zavrčel Pán zla k Harrymu a následoval smrtijeda, který již opět vyběhl ze dveří. Potter nepochyboval, že za tohle vyrušení smrtijed zaplatí, ale to nevadilo. Teď už ne. Nechtěl se zaobírat ostatníma, potřeboval především vyřešit svůj život.

Povzdechl si. Vše se stále jen komplikovalo.

***

"Nechtěl by sis třeba něco číst?" Lucius stále nejistě vedle sedícího vlkodlaka. Remus hleděl upřeně před sebe. Na otázky odpovídal stoze, přání a nabídky plnil bez odmítání, stále stejný stereotyp.  
"Mám si číst?"  
"Ale já nechci, aby-- Chci abys mi řekl, zda by sis chtěl číst?" plavovlasý muž byl opravdu zoufalý.  
"Ano."  
"Dobře, uhm... Nechtěl bys tedy jít do knihovny?" nejistě.  
"Ano," odešel z místnosti.

Lucius si povzdechl, seděl nyní sám v kuchyni, přemýšlel.

Na úplném začátku útěkového plánu si vysnil pochybnou budoucnost, tady se ale rychle zhroutila. Lupin byl stále jako robot, to on nechtěl. chtěl živou bytost, někoho kdo by jednal podle sebe, někoho, kdo by ho dokázal milovat bez pomoci lektvaru... Netušil, co má dělat. Jak mu pomoc. Věděl, že na škole si Remus hodně četl, možná by jej tak na chvíli zabavil a třeba kdyby nebyl v místnosti, tak by se Lupin dokázal i uvolnit a nepřipadal by si tady jak ve vězení.  
Malfoy uvažoval o tom, co by se stalo, kdyby vlkodlaka pustil. Věděl, že teď nemůže, když je stále ještě hledají. Ale třeba někdy po válce, až všichni zapomenou na to, že ještě stále žijou, nebo jak vypadají. Pak by jej mohl pustit bez toho, aby nějak vzrátil účinek lektvaru. Ovšem co by se stalo? Netušil. Předtím se o to nezajímal a teď? Nebylo kde sehnat informace.  
Může vůbec Remus žít, když je na něm závislý? Přeci když s ním není, tak se chová normálně, aspoň podle Harryho. Šlo by tedy, aby jej pustil?  
Možná, musel doufat. Nechtěl, jej věznit, sice si neuměl představit, jak pak půjde dál, když bude sám, bez cíle, bez milované bytosti, ale nějak to bude muset zvádnout a i kdyby ne, nemůže jej držet, neměl na to právo.

Harry, ten by mu poradil. Na to jak byl mladý se dokázal někdy zdál být vyspělejší, než všichni kolem, i když to málokdo dokázal docenit. No, někdy dělal dost rozporuplné věci, ale jindy, byl tak schovývavý, chápavý. Vždyť dokázal jít, všeho se vzdát jenom proto, aby byl s Pánem zla. Možná toho teď litoval, to Lucius nevěděl, ale jen ta představa zakázané lásky. Možná to bylo to, co jej okouzlilo na vlkodlakovi.  
Kde byl černovlasý chlapec nyní, když jej potřeboval.  
V duchu si vynadal za to, že jej posílal zpět. Měl ještě chvíli počkat. Netušil sice o co Harrymu přesně šlo, nebyl si jist, zda Pán zla může žárlit a jak se bude chovat, pokud ano, ale i tak, měl mu pomoci.

Musel si promluvit s Remusem. Věděl, že mu druhý muž nebude odpovídat, nebo ne tak, jak by potřeboval, jen tak, jak by, podle vlkodlaka, chtěl. To nevadilo.  
Hlavně, že bude mluvit on.

Došel do knihovny. S mírným úsměvem zjistil, že si Remus opravdu četl. S méně šťastným výrazem zjistil, že to byla ta samá kniha, kterou si zde četl i Harry. On sám o knihy své ženy moc zájem nejevil, teď jej však napadlo, že by si právě tuhle přečíst mohl, třeba by se i díky ní dozvěděl něco víc o Nebelvírských, takhle nikdy nevěděl na čem je. Vlastně u Remuse ano, ten jej nenáviděl. Bohužel...

"Víš, přemýšlel jsem," začal.  
Vlkodlak se na něj otočil, knihu otevřenou před sebou na stole, v očích jakýsi nevěřícný výraz.  
"Budeš moc jít, až tohle skončí, myslím válka. Až tě nebudou hledat, prostě půjdeš kam budeš chtít," povzdechl si. Nemělo smysl to protahovat, aspoň teď bude Remus nějakou naději, nějakou lepší vyhlídku.  
Lupin opatrně přikývl. Netušil zda to Malfoy myslí vážně. Věděl, že teď je pro něj bezpečnější být tady, v poměrném bezpečí. Pokud je najde ministerstvo, bude moci jednoduše říct, že jej Malfoy unesl, což byla vlastně pravda a pokud Voldemort? Pak už to bylo jedno, zabil by je oba. Nechtěl se už dál zapojovat do války, už nemohl, bylo toho na něj za poslední dobu až příliš, možná by teda nějakou formu odpočinku, vytržení, vzal i kdyby nebyl pod vlivem lektvaru, ovšem určitě by nešel s Malfoyem, i když o tom poslední dobou začínal pochybovat.  
Plavovlasý kouzelník se choval opravdu pěkně. Nic po něm nechtěl, nic nežádal, dokonce bylo vidět, že se snaží, že jej stresuje cituace ve které jsou, že by si snad i přál, aby měl protilektvar.

"Dobře, tak já zase půjdu... Aby sis mohl číst," zamířil ke dveřím.  
"Možná--," začal Remus.  
Plavovlasý muž se zastavil, vyčkával. Věděl, že cokoliv Lupin řekne bude pod vlivem lektvaru, alby stejně, bylo by příjemné slyšet něco pěkného, něco co...

Nepříjemný zvuk zvonku se rozlehl domem.  
Malfoy strnul, kdo to mohl být?

Vytáhl hůlku, pohlédl na Lupina, který zamířil za ním. Malfoy se slabě zamračil, nechtěl Remuse vystavovat nebezpečí, zvláště když nevěděl, kdo by mohl za dveřmi být.

Obezřetně došel ke dveřím. S hůlkou v obranné pozici vyhlédl ven.

Zarazil se. Tváří v tvář stál chlapci, kterého teprve nedávno vyhodil.  
"Harry, co--" zarazil se, když spatřil mladíkův obličej. Zoufalý pohled, rudé oči, zasychající slzy, zakrvácené oblečení. Co se jen mohlo stát?  
"Luciusi..." plačtivě.  
"Pojď," vtáhl mladíka dovnitř.  
"Harry!" vlkodlak byl hned u chlapce.

Seděli v kuchyni, každý před sebou šálek horkého čaje.  
Remus Harrymu ošetřoval šrámy na obličeji a rány na rukou. Mladík tiše hleděl před sebe.

"Co se stalo?" nakousl Lucius.  
"Vyhodil mě."  
"Co, kdo?"  
"Voldemort," tiše.  
"Jak vyhodil?" Lupin byl zmatený.  
"Řekl, že když neodejdu, tak mě zabije, prý aby to už celé ukončil," chlapec zíral do desky stolu, stále ještě viděl pohled rudých očí. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se stalo.

Počkal tam, když Pán zla odešel řešit jakýsi útok. Proč by nečekal. Miloval ho, ano, miloval Pán zla, miloval toho, který tolik ubližoval. Nemohl jen tak odejít aniž by zjistil, co se stalo, aniž by se pokusil vysvětlit. Prostě nemohl. Věděl, že dělá chybu a nejspíš za ní tvrdě zaplatí, ale nemohl jen tak jít, na to už ztratil příliž mnoho, než aby to všechno co se stalo, co obětoval, hodil za hlavu.

"Harry?" Lucius ním lehce zatřásl, když zjistil, že mladík nevnímá.  
"Co..?"  
"Co ti udělal?"  
"Já... Nemohl za to, já... Neměl jsem odcházet, neměl jsem ho pokoušet, já," zoufale. Neuměl vysvětlit to, co se stalo, ne když to sám ještě nepochopil. Neuměl ani vysvětlit své pocity, své touhy, ani to, co zamýšlel tím, že zkoušel trpělivost Pána zla. Byl zoufalý.

"Harry..?"  
"Proč?" vzlykl mladý Nebelvír.  
"Nevím, Harry. Jen... Zůstaneš tady," rozhodl Lucius.  
Potter se smutně pousmál, přikývl.


	22. Chapter 22

Trojice kouzelníků seděla v knihovně.

Lucius s Remusem se ustaraně dívali na mladíka, který se poněkud roztržitě rozhlíže kolem. Chtěl jim říct co se stalo, jenže jak začít. Povzdechl si.

Vlkodlak seděl klidně, uvnitř však zuřil. Nemohl nic udělat, nemohl Harrymu nijak pomoci. Dokonce jej teď nemohl ani obejmout bez toho, aby mu to předtím Luciuse dovolil. Mohl jen sedět a čekat...

Lucius Harryho jemně pohladil po tváři, zamračil se když sebou mladík lehce trhl. Plavovlasý kouzelník byl opravdu rád, že se Nebelvír aspoň trochu uklidnil. Netušil, co dělat v situaci, kdy mladík hystericky vzlykal a nikdo z nich nevěděl proč.

Opravdu ho zajímalo co mu Pán zla udělal, avšak příliš dobře znal Temného pána na to, aby měl z chlapcovy odpovědi strach.

*****

Černovlasý mladík seděl na posteli v ložnici. Lehce roztržitě se rozhlížel kolem, každým okamžikem očekával, že se Pán zla vrátí ať už doopravdy odešel kamkoliv.

"Řekl jsem, že máš zmizet!" naštvaný Voldemort prudce otevřel dveře. Byl si vědom toho, že tady Harry stále ještě je. Jeho přítomnost poznal na míle daleko.

Pán zla byl opravdu nahněvaný. Nejen na mladíka, který stále znova a znova neplnil jeho příkazy a stále znova a znova jej dokázal vytáčet na nejvyšší možnou míru, ale taky na nepříliš podařený zátah proti Bystrozorům, kteří nečekaně objevili jedno z jeho stanovišť. Tím se o dost zhoršila jeho pozice ve válce.

A teď Harry... Jasně mu přeci řekl, aby šel a už se nevracel, jak jej mohl opět neuposlechnout?!

"Já vím a já ti řekl, že zůstanu," jeho hlas se lehce třásl, i když se opravdu snažil o to udržet jej v klidu. Postavil se, nechtěl vypadat jakoby se bál čelit tomu, co by mělo přijít.

"Myslíš že tě nezabiju," ušklíbl se Pán zla.

"Jsem si jistý, že to uděláš, ale--"

"Ne, drahý, tebe nezabiju, nemohl bych si pak dostatečně vychutnat tvé ponížení," zlověstně se zablesklo v rudých očích.

"Opravdu a kam zmizelo tvé 'zabiju tě'," kousavě.

Harry si byl jistý, že je Pán zla naštvaný a věděl, že by jej neměl ještě více vytáčet a pokoušet jeho trpělivost, protože aŤ už se choval v posledních dnech jakkoliv mírně, stále to byl Pán zla, ten který bez mrknutí oka zabije každýho kdo se mu postaví do cesty, kdo se zprotiví jeho zájmům.

Proč mu to tedy tolik nedalo a musel jej provokovat. Možná jen doufal, že mu Voldemort dá byť jen náznak nějakého citu k němu, že udělá něco, co by jej mohlo přescědčit, že si to všechno jen nenalhává a že Lord Voldemort umí i milovat, nebo aspoň toužit.

Jenže co když ne, co když jej opravdu zabije. Nic s tím nenadělá, byl pevně přesvedčen nic neudělat, i když by se k němu měla blížit smrtonosná kletba, neudělá nic. Tak moc si přál, aby mu právě on, právě Pán zla, dokázal projevit lásku, cit... Tak moc věřil, že je to pravda, že není jen bláhovým Nebelvírem...

"Zemřeš tak jako tak, není důvod to uspěchat," přiblížil se k mladíkovi.

"Opravdu? A já už si začínal myslet, že si změknul, že už nedokážeš zabíjet," jedovatě, uvnitř se však třásl. Ne snad strachem ze smrti či bolesti, ale strachem ze zklamání.

Náhlá rána jej srazila k zemi. Prudce vydechl. Pán zla jej udeřil zcela nečekaně. Mladík čekal na to, že Voldemort sáhne po hůlce, že jej třeba prokleje, věděl, že svými slovy zachází za hranice přístupnosti, ale to že jej uhodil, to bylo něco nového, na Pána zla až příliš mudlovské.

"Pěkné projevy náklonosti," ušklíbl se Potter, zvedaje se ze země, rukou jemně stíraje krev z roztrženého rtu.

"Nemám potřebu projevovat ti náklonost, neznamenáš pro mě nic. Jsi jen položka, Pottere," vztekle.

"Ach, vážně? Proč jen ti to nevěřím. Už vím, možná proto, že ses tak nechoval, byl jsi milý, co se změnilo?" nebavilo ho čekat na nějaký důkaz, potřeboval to vědět a potřeboval to vědět teď.

"Co sis myslel, že k tobě snad něco cítím? Jak jsi ubohý. Každý se dá nahradit, obzvláště nepohodlní milenci."

"To jsem, nepohodlný milenec? Tak proč jsi mě tahal od Fénixova řádu? Proč jsi sem bral Remuse, proč to všechno?"

"Byla to jen hra, Pottere. Tohle všechno je hra, válka, všechno kolem, nic to neznamená."

"Co? Jak to můžeš říct? Vždyť umírají lidé, všude kolem!"

"Nic neznamenají."

"Já nic neznamenám? My nic neznamenáme? Myslel jsem, že--" po tváři mu steklo několik prvních slz.

"Co sis myslel, že bych tě snad mohl milovat, jak jsi naivní," ušklíbl se.

"Ano, myslel jsem si to," sklopil zrak k zemi.

"Já jsem Pán zla, Pottere, Pán zla nemiluje," zlomyslně.

"Tak to mě pak zabij..."

"Ale ne, Pottere, už jsem řekl, že pro tebe mám něco lepšího," přitáhl si k sobě mladíka.

"Pusť mě," zazmítal sebou, neblahá předtucha naplnila jeho mysl.

"Proč bych měl. Jsi můj, jenom můj. Moje malá hračka," hrubě jej políbil.

"Ne! Nejsem ničí, pusť mě!" prudce se mu vythl, skončil na zemi.

"Miloval jsem tě, víš. A ty co uděláš, jenom všechno dokážeš zničit," zoufale hleděl na rudookého muže.

"Nezáleží mi na tvých citech, Pottere, tak mi to přestaň říkat," opět jej vtáhl k sobě do náruče.

Vztek, zlost, nenávist, která naplňovala Voldemortovi mysl, nic z toho se nedalo ovládat. Potřeboval se vybít, potřeboval něco zničit, někoho zabít, zmučit. Potřeboval něco, co by mohlo odvést jeho myšlenky jinam, něco co by jej dokázalo uklidnit.

Harry měl jen smůlu, že tady zůstával, že byl tím prvním, kdo zkřížil Voldemortovu cestu v momentě jakým byl tento.

Pán zla mu nechtěl ublížit, ne doopravdy. Chtěl jej potrestat, ano, mladík si přeci nemohl dovolit chovat se k němu tak, jak se choval. Jak měl být autoritou pro ostatní, když jej jeho vlastní milenec nedokázal poslouchat? Musel s tím něco udělat.

***

"Prosím," Harry zoufale vzlykal.

Ležel nahý na zádech na posteli. Ruce měl bolestivě svázané za hlavou. Cítil krev jak mu z ran od provazů stíká po zápěstích a dopadá na bílé povlečení.

Z pusy mu líně vytékalo několik malých pramínků krve. Pán zla jej opět několikrát uděřil v momentě kdy se jej, v poslední zoufalé snaze o vysvobození, pokusil kousnout.

Potterovo oblečení leželo zapomenuto v rohu místnosti.

Temný pán se skláněl nad mladíkovým tělem. On sám byl nyní bez oblečení. Jeho mysl byla k uzoufání prázdná, jediné co jej nyní vedlo byla živočišná touha, jediný pud, který musel ukojit.

Neslyšel chlapcovi nářky, nevnímal jeho pláč. Jediné co chtěl bylo uspokojit svou potřebu.

"Prosím, ne..." další a další slzy se mísily s krví na Haryho tvářích. Věděl, že měl odejít, teď to již věděl. Jenže neudělal to a byl nucen nést svůj díl viny. Byl si jistý, že kdyby to mohl vrátit a neprokovat Pána zla, neudělal by to, reagoval by stejně, choval by se stejně. Třeba potom, někdy, se to změní a ještě budou mít nějakou šanci na nějaký vztah.

"Nedělej to..." zazmítal se na posteli. Nechtěl být pokořen takovým způsobem. Chtěl být mrtvý, chtěl aby ho zabil, aby udělal cokoliv jiného, ale ne tohle. Bylo to ponižující, pokořující, zoufalé...

Pár silných rukou jej přitlačil zpět k posteli.

Viděl šílenství v rudých očích. Matně vnímal že bylo jaho tělo nadzvedáváno, jen vzdáleně si uvědomoval, co se děje. Stále byl uchvácen pohledem těch očí.

Pak přišla bolest z násilného vniknutí.

Zaskučel, další slzy skrápěly jeho tvář.

***

Pán zla odpoutal mladíkovi ruce.

Nechal ho vzlykajícího na posteli a sám zamířil do koupelny. Potřeboval se uklidnit a promyslet co s mladíkem udělá dál.

Harry se zvedl z postele. Téměř jako robot zamířil ke svému oblečení.

Neuvědomoval si nebezpečí, které mu hrozí, když teď Pán zla vyjde z koupelny, ani to, co by se s ním mohlo stát, kdyby tady zůstal.

Zamířil pryč z hradu, pryč od toho, kdo mu ublížil a koho on i přesto nedokázal nenávidět.

*****

Plavovlasý muž seděl vedle tiše vzlykajícího mladíka. Očima vyhledával Lupina, doufal, že by mu mohl nějak pomoci, poradit, co dělat.

"Harry, no tak, to bude v pořádku," šeptal, mírně kolébaje plačícího Nebelvíra.

"Proč..."

"Je to Pán zla, on--"

"Nenávidí mě," zvedl k muži uslzené oči.

"To není pravda, je jen... Uhm... Neumí se chovat jinak. Je to Pán zla, nemůžeš po něm chtít, aby ti dával najevo projevy lásky," smířlivě.

"Nechci aby byl Pán zla. Nechci ho milovat," tichý vzlyk.

"To si nevybereš," s povzdychem se zadíval na vlkodalak, který seděl opodál, ve tváři skoro nezúčastněný výraz.

"Zjistil jsem to."

"Co..?" Luciuse se na Pottera zmateně zadíval. Byl ztracený v myšlenkách a nyní si nebyl jistý zda a o čem Harry mluvil.

"Zjistil jsem jak pomoc Remusovi, aby byl zasesám sebou," lehce se pousmál. Aspoň něco bylo na celé té situaci pozitivního.

"Ale jak jsi na to--"

"Byl jsem ve Voldemortově pracovně."

"Cože? Ale tam přeci nikdo nesmí," zhroženě.

"Hmm, stejně už mě chtěl zabít, tak co," pokrčil rameny.

"Dobře a... Co si zjistil?" opatrně.

"Můžeš si to přečíst sám," Potter začal šátrat po kapsách, na okamžik se lekl, že pergamen někde ztratil. Lehce si oddechl, když jej našel, naštěstí se mu nic nestalo ani potom, čím oblečení a jeho majitel prošli.

Podal list Luciusovi.

Plavovlasý kouzelník se lehce nedůvěřivě začetl do pergamenu, který nesl název 'Důvěra za důvěru'.

"Co to..?"

"Přečti si to."

Tvář aristokrata zbledla o několik odstínů, když se dostal na konec listu.

"Tohle ne," strčil pergamen zpět k mladíkovi.

"Ale Luciusi, je to jediná šance," zoufale.

"Ne, ne, ne, tohle neudělám," zamračeně.

"Už je mi jasné, proč Voldemort vybral tebe, musel vědět, že bys nikdy neudělal kroky nutné k vyvrácení," zamumlal Potter.

"Harry, tohle nejde, udělám cokoliv jiného, ale tohle ne."

"Možná by si to měl přečíst i Remus a říct k tomu své."

"Harry," lehce zoufale.

"Mohl bys nás tady chvíli nechat, rád bych znal Remusův názor bez toho, aby byl tebou ovlivněn," zamračil se Potter, když se plavovlasý kouzelník neměl k odchodu.

"Ale--"

"Luciusi."

"Fajn," naštvaně odešel z místnosti.

"Harry, jsi v pořádku?" vlkodlak se k mladíkovi vrhl v momentě, kdy se za plavovlasým kouzelníkem zavřely dveře.

"Jo... Ne," plaše se poumál. "Ale budu, časem. Jen... To je jedno, bude to v pořádku. Teď si to přečti," podával mu pergamen.

Jantarové oči se ještě na okamžik zastavily na černovlasém mladíkovi, než se začetl do listu.

"No," uchechtl se Lupin.

"No, co?"

"Nemyslím, že něco takovýho Malfoy udělá," ušklíbnutí.

"Udělá, je to jediná šance, abys byl zase ty," rozhodně.

"Harry, to je sice pěkné, ale co z toho bude mít on?"

"Remusi, já vím, že tomu asi nevěříš, ono se není čemu divit, je to Malfoy, ale on tě opravdu miluje, udělá to."

"No--"

"Věř tomu, teď se mu to nelíbí, ale udělá to," přesvědčivě.

"Nemyslím, že by s tím měl problém, kdyby to mělo být naopak, ale takhle..."

"Udělá to!"

"Dobře."

"Remusi, zkus věřit," stísněně.

"Já bych rád, opravdu. Už mě nebaví takhle žít, ale Malfoy. Neudělá nic z čeho by neměl nějaký prospěch a upřímně si nemyslím, že by měl prospěch z toho, že mi dovolí abych ho znásilnil."

"To není znásilnění!"

"Samozřejmě," smířlivě.

"Remusi, vidím, že jsi stejně jako Lucius omezen jen na to, abys viděl to co tam je napsaný."

"Co jiného bych měl vidět?" zmateně.

"Trávíš s Luciusem moc času," povzdechnutí.

"Proč je tam nadpis 'Důvěra za důvěru', to ses nezamyslel?"

"Uhm... No..." Lupin se zadíval do pergamenu, popravdě prvních několik řádků přeskočil jen aby se rychleji dostal k tomu, co tak pobouřilo Malfoye.

"Nejde tam o to, že budeš spát s Luciusem, ani to nějaký znásilňování, to rozhodně ne! Lucius má do tvých rukou vložit svojí důvěru, abys mu mohl začít věřit ty a tím se to zlomí."

"Ale proč zrovna takhle? Důvěra se dá projevit i jinak."

"No to jo, ale tak myslím, že je to proto, že ten lektvar byl založen na tom, že se s tebou vyspal on, tak zlomení může být opakem toho," pokrčil rameny.

"Kde se to vzalo," zeptal se po chvíli vlkodlak.

"Co?"

"Že jsi najednou tak chytrý, uvědomělý."

"He, měl jsem dost času, když jsem čekal na Voldemorta a tak no... Četl jsem to víckrát, tak jsem z toho už dost pochopil, navíc jsem si našel ještě další věci k tomu, ale nechtělo se mi sem tahat nějaký knihy když tohle stačí a zbytek jsem vám mohl vysvětlit já."

"A proč jsi to tedy nevysvětlil?"

"Nedali jste mi šanci! Aspoň tedy Lucius ne, myslím, že si s ním o tom budu muset ještě promluvit," zamračeně.

"Stále si nemyslím, že s tím bude souhlasit."

"Miluje tě, bude.

"Když myslíš," nedůvěřivě.


	23. Chapter 23

Luciuse našel v jeho a Remusově pokoji.

Plavovlasý kouzelník přecházel po místnosti, snad si ani nevšiml, že někdo vešel do dveří a tím narušil jeho soukromí.

"Měl bys to udělat," Harry si sedl na postel. Lehce potřásl hlavou, když se mu do mysli začaly vkrádat vzpomínka na poslední setkání s Pánem zla, teď na to nebyl čas, teď se nemohl soustředit na sebe. Musel zkusit pomoci těm, kterým se pomoci ještě dalo.

"Co..?" teprve teď si všiml, že s ním někdo je.

"To zlomení, udělej to."

"Ne."

"Proč ne?"

"Četl jsi to?"

"Jo," pokývání hlavou.

"Tak asi ne dost důkladně! Neudělám to," rozrušeně.

"Luciusi..."

"Ne! Konec diskuze!"

"Remus souhlasil," lehce se pousmál, když viděl strnutí v aristokratově tváři.

"Souhlasil..?" nedůvěřivě.

"Jistě, cos čekal jiného, je to nutné proto, aby byl zase normální, aby byl sám sebou."

"Může být sám sebou jinak," zoufale.

"Luciusi... Napadlo tě vůbec, co by se mohlo stát až bude úplněk?"

"Cože?"

"Úplněk. Možná si na to zapomněl, ale Remus je vlkodlak a ti se o úplňku mění. Co udělá vlkodlak, na kterého ten lektvar nepůsobí a který nemá vlkodlačí lektvar?" Harry věděl, že je možná na Luciuse až moc krutý, ale musel jej nějak přesvědčit o tom, že to co má udělat je správné a je to jediná možnost.

"Já..."

"Úplněk je za týden," poznamenal Potter.

"Vím kdy je úplněk," naštvaně.

"Takže už jsi nad tím určitě přemýšlel. Remus by ti neublížil, ale vlkodlak," pokrčení rameny. "Měl bys to udělal."

"Harry, já..."

"Udělej to co nejdříve, kdyby to selhalo, tak budeme mít ještě nějakou chvíli, abychom našli něco jiného."

"Harry. Já, nemůžu, to nejde, to..."

"Proč ne? Tys ho znásilnit mohl a on tebe ne? Navíc by to nebylo ani znásilnění, ty bys přeci souhlasil, ani by ti to nemuselo nijak ublížit," nazlobeně. Opravdu nechápal, proč s tím Malfoy dělá takový drahoty.

Lucius si sedl vedle mladého Nebelvíra.

"Harry, pochop, tohle je něco, co nemůžu."

"Chci abyste byli šťastní," šeptl.

"Co..? Ale my jsme... Budeme."

"Ne, ne takhle. Já jen chci. Chci, aby aspoň někdo, když já a Volde... Mám vás rád, tebe i Remuse a nechci, abyste se trápili," zoufale sklopil hlavu, snad jen nechtěl, aby Malfoy viděl jeho slzy, zase.

"Harry, mrzí mě, co ti Pán zla udělal, ale to... Nemá to s tím nic společného," rozhodně.

"Nebuď jako on."

"Co?"

"Voldemort nemiluje, jen ubližuje, nebuď jako on, neubližuj Remusovi," zvedl uslzené oči ke staršímu kouzelníkovi.

"Já mu přeci neubli--"

"Ale ano, copak to nevidíš! Musí žít jako otrok, jako tvůj otrok!" rozezleně se postavil.

"Harry, uklidni se, já--"

"Udělej to."

"Ale--"

"Luciusi!"

"Dobře, budu o tom přemýšlet, stačí?"

"Hmm..."

"Opravdu rád bych mu pomohl, věř mi."

"Jo, dobře," odcházel s pokoje.

"Udělám to..."

Černovlasý mladík se sám pro sebe pousmál. Věděl, že nakonec Luciuse přesvědčí, za tu krátkou dobu jej přeci jen už trochu znal.

Doufal, že to co našel zabere, jinak by se Lucius zbytečně ponižoval, i když Harry byl toho názoru, že zrovna aristokratovi by to neublížilo. Jenže pak by museli najít něco jiného a to rychle.

Nemluvil jen tak do větru, když Luciusovi popisoval co by se stalo, kdyby Remus nebyl normální do doby, než bude úplněk. Ovšem, ještě přeci jen bude lepší, když někde seženou vlkodlačí lektvar. Pro jistotu a pro to, aby se Remus zbytečně netrápil. Navíc si Potter nebyl jistý, zda má tohle, dle Malfoye letní, sídlo nějaké sklepení a zavřít rozzuřeného vlkodlaka jen tak do nějakého pokoje, nebylo zrovna dvakrát rozumné.

***

Plavovlasý kouzelník ležel nahý na břiše na posteli. Oči zavřené, ve tváři zoufalý výraz.

Vlkodlak stál kousek od postele, tváře se neurčitě, vždyť on zatím stále jen plnil Malfoyovy rozkazy.

V mysli byl Remus však těžce rozrušen. Netušil, co si má o tom myslet. Opravdu mu chce Malfoy pomoci, zrovna Malfoy?! To přeci nebylo možné, muselo v tom být něco jiného, proč by to totiž dělal, proč by měl pomáhat vlkodlakovi.

Remus si stále myslel, že Lucius většinu těch věcí, věcí, které pro něj, ač bylo těžké si to přiznat, bylo prospěšných, dělal kvůli Harrymu. Ano, mladý Nebelvír byl krásný chlapec, určitě jeho kouzlu podlehl i plavovlasý kouzelník.

Hnědovlasý kouzelník se přiblížil k posteli, i když zatím jednal na Luciusův příkaz, byly jeho pohyby pomalé, jakoby nejisté.

Malfoy otevřel oči, zíral na blížícího se kouzelníka, možná ho ani neviděl, koukal kamsi skrz něj.

Tiše si povzdychl, když se postel prohnula pod dalším tělem. Nemohl pochopit, že se nechal přemluvit, jak mohl. Ano, dělal to pro ně, pro Lu-Remuse, v duchu se opravil, pokud chce, aby mu vlkodlak začal věřit, bude se k němu muset chovat lépe, i když těžko vynahradí příkoří, kterého se dopustil v minulosti. Ovšem stejně, přece jen... Třeba by se našla ještě nějaká jiná cesta, něco jiného, co by lektvar zlomilo. Harryho vysvětlování se zdálo rozumné. Sexuální prokletí zlomit zase sexem, i když Potter tam říkal ještě něco o důvěře, to šlo však mimo Malfoyovy uši. Jediné co viděl byl fakt, že se bude muset podrobit.

Lupin mu rukou přejel po zádech. Plavovlasý muž zmateně zamrkal, tohle mu přeci nepřikázal, mohl snad vlkodlak dělat kromě toho, co přikázal i věci jiné. Možná jen ty, co s tím souvisí...

***

První sluneční paprsky pronikly skrz nedbale zatažené závěsy.

Plavovlasý kouzelník pootevřel oči. Ležel na břiše tváří k oknu, snad aby neviděl toho, který ležel na druhé polovině postele. Nijak nedával zdát, že je jich vzhůru. Stejně, jako dny předtím, si vychutnával, jindy tak nezvyklý, klid, ticho. Mohl si představovat, že je všechno v pořádku, že je milován, že jej nikdo nechce zabít, že je volný. Mohl aspoň na chvíli uniknout z reality.

Remus se na své polovině postele několikrát převrátil, než také otevřel oči. Posadil se na posteli. Plavovlasý muž ještě stále ležel, hleděl do vycházejícího slunce.

Lupin se pomalu oblékal, občas pohledem spočinul na jen s poloviny zakrytém těle druhého muže.

Věděl, že Lucius nespí, o to příjemnější bylo vědět, že má zpět svojí mysl, svojí vůli. Slabě se pousmál. Pro tenhle okamžik bylo jedno proč Lucius udělal to co udělal, proč se mu rozhodl pomoci a proč stále hrál to divadlo o tom, že jej snad miluje, ne, teď bylo důležité jedno, byl zase sám sebou. Mohl o sobě rozhodovat. Mohl jít a třeba se pomstít za to, co Voldemort udělal jemu, co udělal Harrymu.

Ne, neměl v úmyslu mstít se na Malfoyovi, ač si to stále nechtěl přiznat, plavovlasý aristokrat mu nějak přilnul k srdci. Něco k němu cítil, třeba to byla jen závislost, vždyť do této chvíle byl na druhém muži zcela odkázán, stále jej udivovalo, že Lucius nevyužil toho, že mu byl tak vydaný. Možná to byla jen touha, nikdo nemohl popřít ten jednoznačný fakt, že plavovlasý muž byl okouzlující...

Potřásl hlavou ve snaze vyhnat z ní myšlenky na Malfoye. Teď na to nebyl čas, nemohl se zabývat plavovlasým kouzelníkem, ať už byl jakkoliv úchvatný.

Musel jít za Harrym, ten jej teď potřeboval. Třeba chlapci zvedne náladu to, že se povedlo zlomit Voldemortův podlý lektvar.

"Odejdeš?" tiše se ozval Luciuse, stále hledě z okna.

Trápilo ho to už od včerejšího večera. Remus jej už nepotřebuje, může jít kam chce, dělat co chce, žít jak chce. Nepochyboval o tom, že on do jeho života nepatří a nikdy patřit nebude, ale bylo pěkné doufat.

"Ne. Zůstanu tady... Harry mě potřebuje a pochybuji, že by odsud chtěl odejít. Navíc je to pro tuhle chvíli bezpečnější, než být někde venku," pokrčil rameny, přestože věděl, že to Malfoy nemůže vidět.

Počkal ještě, zda pán domu něco doplní, zda jej třeba nevyhodí. Ale on jen mlčel, dál ležel na posteli a hleděl z okna.

Vyšel z místnosti.

Plavovlasý muž si tiše povzdechl. Bylo tak pěkné doufat, věřit.

Po tváři mu stekla osamocená slza.

Kvůli Harrymu... Pro bezpečí... Jistě, jak si jen mohl myslet, že by zde mohl chtít zůstat kvůli němu.

Vzteklým gestem setřel druhou slzu, která měla v úmyslu následovat svou sestru.

On je Malfoy, Zmijozel! Nevzdá se jen tak. Nebude sedět v pokoji a brečet do polštáře. Lupin ho možná teď nechce, ale co není, může třeba být.

S odhodlaným výrazem se začal oblékat.

Pokud se vlkodlak rozhodne jít jinou cestou než on, nebude mu bránit. Nikomu ale nedovolí, aby jej snad zlomil. Ne, je Malfoy, musí se tak chovat. Ledový výraz, nikdo nic nepozná, nesmí.

On už udělal vše, co mohl, teď jsou další kroky na Lupinovi, podle toho se uvidí co dál.

Možná, ale jen možná by se mohl vrátit k Temnému pánovi, třeba by se mu podařilo vše nějak vysvětlit...

***

"Harry!" Lupin mladého Nebelvíra našel v knihovně, i na jeho vkus zde černovlasý chlapec poslední dobou trávil až příliš času. Remus netušil, co přesně zde mladík hledá, pochyboval, že to ví Malfoy, ale ani jeden z nich se jej na to neptal. Byli ostatně rádi, že se nějak zabavil a už si tolik nezoufal po Voldemortovi.

"Remusi..." Potter vzhlédl od rozevřené knihy. Už podle obalu se dalo usoudit, že to opravdu nebyla jedna z těch mudlovských. Remus se na chvíli zarazil, kniha vypadala jako plná černé magie, ale kde by se k ní Harry dostal? Jedině snad, že by nějak nepozorovaně odcházel z domu, ale to přeci nebylo možné.

"Hej!" mladík mu několikrát mávl dlaní před obličejem.

"Co..?" vlkodlak si až teď uvědomil, že na něj mluvil.

"Ptal jsem se, jestli to fungovalo?"

"No, ano, fungovalo."

"To je přeci skvělé... Nebo ne?" zamračil se, vidě podivný výraz v Remusově tváři.

"Je to skvělé, jistěže."

"Tak co se děje?"

"Možná bysme odsud měli odejít?"

"Blázníš, proč? Vadí ti ten dům?"

"Dům je v pořádku, jen..."

"Jen co?"

"Malfoy," tiše.

"Vadí ti Lucius? Ale já myslel, že..." zarazil se, třeba nějak špatně přečetl signály, které ti dva vysílali, i když u Luciuse bylo jasné, že je do vlkodlaka poblázněný.

"To ne, já jen... Nevím co si o tom mám myslet a..."

"A..?"

"Nepřijde mi to vhodné, být tady a tak. Narušujeme jeho soukromí!"

"Možná bych mohl sám rozhodnout o tom, kdo narušuje a kdo ne, moje soukromí," Lucius vešel do knihovny.

"Luciusi!" Potter si jej zkoumavě prohlížel, snaže se najít něco, co by mu vysvětlilo Remusovo jednání, třeba něco, co by naznačovalo, že se cosi pokazilo.

"Remusi, myslíš, že bys mohl..?"

"Jasně, půjdu třeba udělat snídani," zavrčení. Nechtěl nechávat Harryho samotného s Malfoyem, ale co mu zbývalo, když jej chlapec tak nevybíravě vyhodil.

Až na cestě do kuchyně si uvědomil, že nic dělat nemusí, Malfoy má přeci skřítky.

Zastavil se. Ohlédl se na dveře od knihovny. Ne, neměl by poslouchat, ale copak mohl odolat?


	24. Chapter 24

„Luciusi, co se děje?" Harry popošel k plavovlasému kouzelníkovi. Nechápal, co se stalo, bylo jasné, že vše fungovalo tak, jak mělo. Remus byl zase Remusem, měl zpět vládu nad svým tělem. Harry byl přesvědčen o tom, že se pak všechno zlepší, že si to s Luciusem zvládnou vyříkat a všechno, aspoň mezi nimi, bude v pořádku. Přeci jen oba teď museli čelit světu, bude lepší, když to budou dělat společně.

Harry byl možná příliš Nebelvírský, možná příliš romanticky zaměřený, ale zbožňoval představu, že se Zmijozel dá dohromady s Nebelvírem. Že to, co nepotkalo jeho, co on nedokázal naplnit, může udělat někdo jiný. Navíc Lucius, bohatý vlivný aristokrat, to bylo to pravé pro společností vyřazeného vlkodlaka.

Ano, Lucius mohl Remusovi v mnohém pomoci.

Navíc, to co mladý Nebelvír viděl v aristokratových očích, to určitě nebyl jen chtíč. Ne, Lucius byl zamilovaný, možná poprvé ve svém životě, ale byl. Bylo jasné, že neví jak se při takovém citu chovat, ale snažil se. Co jen vedlo Remuse k tomu, aby jej odmítal?

Ano, ublížil mu, byl to smrtijed, zmijozel, ale nebyl špatný, to přeci vlkodlak musel vidět.

„Nevím," stroze.

„Luciusi!"

„Ať si jde. Nepotřebuji ho, rozhodl se tak, nebudu ho přesvědčovat aby to nedělal," zíral před sebe.

„Luciusi, ale to--"

„Ne! Ať jde. Bude to tak lepší."

„Nebude..."

„Ale ano," lehce se kousl do spodního rtu.

„Miluješ ho," tiše.

Plavovlasý kouzelník hleděl před sebe.

„Ne..."

„Lžeš sám sobě!"

„Ne..."

„Miluješ ho, tak mu to řekni. Nemůžeš ho přeci nechat jít!"

„Zůstane... Kvůli tobě," podíval se na mladého Nebelvíra.

„Lže. Jistě že lže. Nebo si myslíš, že by ti přiznal, že zůstává kvůli tobě, když neví, co k němu cítíš. Přeci by ti nedal nepodal svoje srdce, abys ho ty mohl zničit. Je to přeci Remus! Samozřejmě, že se bude snažit všechny city potlačit, je zvyklý, že ho lidi nemají rádi. Jste si až moc podobní," povzdechl si Potter.

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Ty a Remus. Oba si myslíte, že vás lidi nemůžou milovat. On kvůli tomu, že je vlkodlak, stále si myslí, že to lidem vadí, i když se lidi už dávno změnili a většina by to vzala s klidem. A ty... Malfoy, aristokrat, smrtijed, je jasné, že si těžko můžeš myslet na normální život, lásku. Ale Remus tě má rád, nesmíš ho nechat jít," zoufale. Tak moc se v tomhle jejich vztahu viděl. Tak moc si přál, aby měl jeho vztah s Voldemortem šanci, jako ten jejich. Tak moc by si přál být na jejich místě.

„Nevíš o čem mluvíš."

„Miluješ ho?"

„Já... Ne... Ano," sklopil zrak k zemi. Nemohl tomu uvěřit, on Malfoy! Jak se mohl přiznat k něčemu takovému. Láska. Slovo... Nebyla hodná Malfoye. Malfoy nemohl milovat a nikdo nemohl milovat jeho. Tak to přeci vždycky bylo, proč by se to teď mělo změnit.

„Ne!"

„Luciusi, proč lžeš? Chceš, aby odešel?" byl zoufalý, nechápal ho, proč tak úporně popírá to, co bylo vidět na první pohled. A jak bylo možné, že to Remus neviděl? Byli oba tak moc zahledění do sebe, do toho, co chtěli vidět.

„Ne..."

„Proč ne? Pokud ho nemiluješ, tak proč bys ho tady měl chtít? Líbilo se ti snad, že byl otrokem, tvým otrokem? Líbilo se ti, když si ho mohl ovládat?" věděl, že je k Luciusovi tvrdý, ale nemohl jinak.

„Ne! Jak se opovažuješ mě z něčeho takového obvinit?!" prudce se postavil.

„Uklidni se. Já se tě pouze ptám," zamračeně.

„Nechtěl jsem mu ublížit!"

„Já vím..."

„Tak proč to..?" zmateně si sedl.

„Řekni mu to."

„Není co bych mu měl říct."

„Řekni mu pravdu. Řekni mu, že ho miluješ a že nechceš, aby odešel."

„Nemůžu."

„Proč ne? Máš strach, bojíš se, že by tě odmítl, že by se ti vysmál? Jsi přeci Malfoy! Malfoyové nemají strach. Zeptej se ho... Řekni mu to!"

„Já... Dobře." Věděl, že to neudělá, nemohl. Harry měl pravdu, bál se. Tak moc se bál toho, že by ho Lupin odmítl, že by odešel, že by zůstal sám. Sám se svým zoufalstvím. Bál se přijít o své iluze. Zatím mohl stále ještě doufat. Mohl si myslet, že má Harry pravdu a Remus k němu něco cítí, ale jakmile se zeptá, jakmile bude vědět pravdu... Ne, neudělá to.

***

Hnědovlasý muž tiše stál za dveřmi.

Hleděl to zdi naproti sobě a snažil se v hlavě urovnat to, co právě slyšel.

Byla to pravda? Cítil k němu Malfoy něco? Jistě, Harry mu to už říkal, přesvědčoval jej o Malfoyově lásce, ale to bylo něco jiného, než takhle vyslechnout jejich rozhovor. Teď to znělo víc opravdově, víc...

Bylo to šílené. Copak mohl Malfoy milovat jeho, vlkodlaka? Už jen ta představa byla zvrácená. Malfoy nikdy nikoho nemiloval. Malfoy neuměl milovat. Byl to Malfoy! Bezcitný parchant. Posluhovač Lorda Voldemorta.

Třeba... Třeba věděli že poslouchá a tohle všechno bylo jen divadlo. Ovšem, proč by měl mít Harry zájem o to, aby tady zůstal, aby si myslel, že k němu Malfoy něco cítí?

Nechápal to. Nevěděl co si o tom má myslet.

Nikdy toho o lásce moc nevěděl. Ano, miloval. Dokázal milovat, ale nikdy to nebylo opětované. S dívkami, i muži, se kterými kdy byl, to bylo čistě o sexu. Nikdy si potom nepovídali, předtím řešili jen u koho v bytě to bude vhodnější, přičemž k němu nikdy nedošli. Nikdy s nikým neřešil věci kolem lásky, vztahu.

Měl přátele, ano, jenže ti si nepřipouštěli, že by tenhle problém mohl mít.

James měl oči jen pro Lily a problémy ostatních v tomhle směru naprosto ignoroval. Petr byl příliš nedospělý, nevyzrálý, aby něco takového řešil. A Sirius? Sirius vztahy neřešil. Užíval si, to pro něj bylo hlavní a těžko mohl pochopit, že se to Remusovi nelíbí, že by raději měl nějaký trvalý vztah. Že by si přál, aby ho někdo miloval, aby on mohl někoho milovat...

Lucius...

Přeci nebylo možné, aby se za tak krátkou chvíli opravdu tak změnil. Aby se z bezcitného zmetka stal najednou milovník.

Remus mu nevěřil. Bál se mu věřit.

Ale Harry ho znal déle, lépe znal tohohle nového Luciuse. Lépe jej chápal. Když mu věří on, třeba by mohl taky. Možná...

***

Pán zla se připravoval do boje.

Musel už něco dělat. Nemohl stále hledat Harryho, zrádce Lucius ani proradného vlkodlaka. Navíc si byl jistý, že ti všichni jsou na jednom a tom samém místě.

Až vyhraje válku, pak je najde a všichni zaplatí za to co provedli.

Lucius za zradu, za to, že byl tak bláhový a mohl si byť jen na okamžik myslet, že by mu bylo dovoleno milovat, že by mu bylo dovoleno vzít si toho, kdo měl zemřít. Že by mu snad on, Pán zla, dal svolení mít vlkodlaka jen pro sebe.

Lupin. Pán zla ho nesnášel. Nejdřív měl tu drzost, aby mu sebral Harryho. Pak se ho snažil obrátit proti němu. Nakonec mu vzal jeho věrného smrtijeda. Navíc vlkodlak měl zemřít už z principu.

Harry... Jeho sladký Harry. Ten nezemře. Pán zla věřil, že chlapec v sobě má ještě něco, co by mu mohl dát. Jistě, časem to vyprchá a Nebelvírova mladická vášeň zmizí, ale do té doby ho může mít. Do té doby z něj udělá dokonalého milence. Někoho, kdo tady bude, když bude chtít sex, kdo nebude otravovat, když nebude mít náladu. Někoho pro pobavení. A pak... Pak by ho mohl věnovat některému z věrných smrtijedů, posléze samozřejmě by zemřel. Nemohl by žít věčně, ne v novém světě, v novém řádě, který nastolí.

Počká až se Harry vrátí, byl si jistý tím, že se vrátí. Příliš ho potřeboval na to, aby nepřišel. Příliš ho miloval. Ano, Voldemort, ač sám v lásku nevěřil, si byl jistý, že jej chlapec miluje. Sám lásku neznal, nechtěl jí znát, k ničemu jí nepotřeboval, akorát by ho zdržovala. Ale Harry. Právě ten jeho cit ho přivede do záhuby.

Voldemort si tím byl tak jistý.

Pokud se Potter nepodřídí. Pokud nebude v bolestech na kolenou prosit o odpuštění. Pak jej zabije.

Milence si může najít jinde, jindy. Sice Potter byl nejlepší, v této fázi i výhodným tahem. Mít na své straně Chlapce, který přežil. Každý, který stojí za Harrym by se k němu přidal. Postupně by je k sobě převedl úplně a Pottera by zabil, nepotřeboval by ho.

Ovšem, když ho bude muset zabít hned, co nadělá, smíří se s tím, že najde jiné přisluhovače, jiné následovníky...

***

Harry seděl v knihovně.

Opět sám, opuštěný, zoufalý.

Nevěděl, co má dělat.

Měl by jít? Vrátit se k Voldemortovi? Stále věřil, že k němu něco cítí, musel. Nebylo přeci možné, aby s ním byl jen tak. Aby trpěl všechno co dělal a nic k němu necítil.

A pokud ne... Všechno se přeci mohlo změnit. Mohl jej naučit jak milovat.

Věřil tomu, ano věřil. Nic jiného mu už totiž nezbývalo.

Musel věřit, že má ještě nějakou naději.

Nemohl se jen tak zvednou, zapomenout na to, co se stalo. Vrátit se k Brumbálovi, ke straně světla, k dobru... Nemohl.

Chtěli by po něm, aby ho zabil, aby se pokusil ho zabít. Jenže to bylo to, co nemohl. Nemohl zapomenout a zabít toho, kterého miloval.

I kdyby opravdu uvěřil tomu, že Pán zla nemá city, že neumí milovat. Nemohl by jej zabít. Šel by sám proti sobě.

Uměl si představit, že by se vrátil, že by bojoval proti smrtijedům, že by je zabíjel. Ano, do smrtící kletby by dával svou zlost, své zoufalství.

Tím, že by se vrátil, by také mohl zachránit Luciuse s Remusem. Dal by jim naději vyřešit své city a nemuset se otáčet a obávat, že by je někdo zabil, samozřejmě v případě, že by strana dobra vyhrála.

To ale právě nemohl zaručit.

Mohl zabít hordy smrtijedů, ale nezabil by jeho. V momentě, kdyby měl stát proti němu, kdyby měl pozvednout hůlku a vyřknout tu poslední kletbu, zklamal by. Nemohl by. Ne při pohledu do rudých očí.

Ne potom co prožili.

Pán zla, možná k němu nic necítil, ale on se ho naučil milovat.

Brumbál měl pravdu, láska byla mocná. Ovšem teď byla na špatné straně. Láska ho zachránila před Voldemortem a láska ho nejspíš i zabije...

Povzdechl si.

Sedět tady a přemýšlet, nemělo to smysl. Musel jít a něco udělat, něco, co by rozhodlo.

Na kousek pergamenu napsal vzkaz pro Remuse s Luciusem. Doufal jen, že v momentě kdy si jej přečtou se nestane to, čeho se tolik bál. Nechtěl, aby Remus odešel, snad bude natolik rozumný, aby si to všechno také uvědomil.

Snad bude Lucius natolik rozumný, aby jej nenechal.

Popadl hábit, rozhlédl se po potemnělém domě.

Lucius s Remusem již spali. Oproti dřívějšku nyní každý v jiném pokoji, Remus to tak rozhodl a Malfoy to vzal jen v pokrčením ramen.

S tichým klapnutím se za ním naposledy zavřely dveře.

Prásknutí se pomalu rozléhalo okolím, mladík se přemístil. Zpět do sídla Pána zla.


	25. Chapter 25

Další nový den.

Plavovlasý kouzelník zachmuřeně zamířil do spodního patra domu. Byl rozmrzelý, nevyspalý. V noci přemýšlel o věcech, které už chtěl nechat být, bohužel se k tomu v mysli stále musel vracet.

Bylo již pozdní ráno, Luciuse, který byl zvyklý vstávat brzo, to ještě víc rozhodilo.

Měl v plánu ráno vstát , udělat snídani, dřív, než se tam objeví Remus, a třeba nějak zkusit zavést rozhovor na ně dva.

Teď se mu tenhle plán poněkud zkomplikoval.

Zarazil se ve dveřích do jídelny. Remus tam již seděl, před sebou hrnek s kávou, na talíři pár sendvičů a opodál rozevřeného Denního Věštce.

Pán domu s tichým povzdechem vešel do místnosti.

Vlkodlak o něj ani koutkem oka nezavadil, dál se věnoval novinám a snídani.

Plavovlasý muž si vzal kávu, zamyšleně hleděl na svého tichého společníka. Proč y měl předpokládat, že se něco změní, že se Remus z ničeho nic bude chovat jinak?

Věděl, že je včera poslouchal. Nebyl si jistý, kolik toho sice slyšel, ale minimálně část jeho rozhovoru s Harrym určitě ano. Aspoň Harry to tak říkal těšně před tím, než šli spát.

Harry... Kde vlastně byl, už bylo dost pozdě na to, aby teprve nyní vstával, pokud tedy neměl podobnou noc jako Lucius.

„Ehm... Kde je Harry?" nejistěji, než měl v úmyslu se zeptal toho jediného, koho mohl.

Remus zvedl zrak od novin. Rozhlédl se kolem, pak se zaměřil na Lucius, jakoby si nebyl jistý, zda mu má odpovídat, zda za odpověď stojí.

„Ve svém pokoji." Vlastně to nevěděl. Netušil, kde jinde by Harry mohl být a předpokládal, že má zase jednu ze svým nálad a prostě se s nima nechce vidět. Dál se věnoval snídani.

„Nepřijde se najíst?" Lucius byl znepokojený. I přes své vlastní problémy si nemohl nevšimnout, jak na tom mladík v spoledních dnech je. Když se vrátil podruhé od Pána zla, tak to bylo špatné, ale zdálo se, že se t očím dál tím více horší. Harry nad celou tou věcí jistě musel často přemýšlet a určitě nedospěl k ničemu pro něj příjemnému, jak jinak si vysvětlit jeho zachmuřenou náladu. Malfoy mladého Nebelvíra viděl často i plakat, nebyl to žádný hysterický pláč, jen tiché slzy, o to to bylo depresivnější, Harry si je nejspíš ani neuvědomoval. Co se jen chlapci mohlo honit hlavou, Lucius nevěděl. Tak rád by mu pomohl, za tu chvíli, co se lépe poznali mu přirostl k srdci.

Zadíval se na Lupina.

On znal Harryho déle, musel tedy lépe vědět, co jej trápí, proč mu tedy nepomohl?

„Nevím," Remus opět odložil noviny. Nechtěl se zabývat tím, co se s Harrym děje, ani proč se nepřichází najíst. Věděl, že má za chlapce nějakou tu zodpovědnost, ale nedokázal se o něj postarat, nemohl, nezvládal se postarat o sebe, nechtěl mít zodpovědnost ještě za někoho. Proto se taky snažil od Harryho držet dál, když na něj některá z jeho nálad přišla. Věděl, že tady je Lucius a ač mu v mnohém nevěřil, tak tohle byla věc, kterou mu byl ochotný svěřit, uklidňovaní Harryho.

„Možná bychom se za ním měli jít podívat."

„Jo, to měli," Remus se lehce kousl do rtu, nechtěl, aby jej Malfoy považoval za zbabělce, že se nechce jít přesvědčit. Ale on opravdu nemohl. Harry by začal s tím, jak miluje Pána zla, pak by přešel na vztah jeho a Malfoye, i když to žádný vztah nebyl. Nemohl jej poslouchat, nemohl vědět, že má mladík v lecčem pravdu. To ať jej Malfoy klidně považuje za sobce, bude to tak lepší, než aby jej viděl zoufalého, nebo aby se nechal přesvědčit a řekl své, snad city. Ne, byl vlkodlak, vlkodlak nemůže milovat, nemůže si to dovolit! Nikdo nemůže milovat vlkodlaka...

„Mám jít já?" povzdechl si. Věděl, že se tam Remusovi nechce, ale nevěděl proč, vždyť s Harrym přeci vycházeli dobře.

„Já... Ano," sklopil zrak.

Plavovlasý kouzelník dopil kávu a zamířil do patra, probudit černovlasého chlapce, nebo aspoň zjistit, co se děje, že je opět zavřený u sebe. Přeci jen, i když mu nebylo zrovna dobře, trávil většinu času v knihovně a teď nic.

***

Harry seděl v ložnici.

Lehce zamlženým pohledem se rozhlížel kolem. Na sobě měl pomačkaný hábit, nepochybně v něm usnul. Ale co bylo předtím?

Matně si vzpomínal, že se rozhodl odejít od Luciuse a Remuse a jít sem, k Voldemortovi.

Přemístil se sem, ano, to udělal. A pak...

Zamračil se. Co bylo pak?

Pán zla tady nebyl, nebo snad ano? Ne, to by se teď cítil daleko hůř. Musel sem tedy dojít sám, ale proč má v hlavě tak vymazáno, tak skličujíce prázdno?

„Jsem rád, že jsi se už probudil," ozval se hlas ode dveří.

„Pojď sem," nebyl to příkaz, černovlasý mladík se přesto postavil a zamířil k Voldemortovi, který tam stál oblečen jen v černých kožených kalhotách.

Harry došel k Voldemortovi, poslušně se nechal obejmout. Bez jakýchkoliv námitek nechal Voldemorta, aby jej políbil.

Uvnitř sebe však křičel, hystericky křičel. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Nemohl pochopit, jak to mohl dopustit, jak mohl být tak hloupý, tak naivní.

Bylo mu jasné, co Voldemort udělal. Vždyť toho o tom teď tolik věděl, tolik si toho přečetl, když chtěl pomoci Remusovi.

Věděl také, že jemu nikdo nepomůže. Bude vězněm ve svém vlastním těle. Ale proč? Proč to Pán zla udělal? Proč jen chtěl, aby byl obyčejnou figurkou, loutkou, se kterou si může hrát, která pro něj ochotně cokoliv udělá? Vždyť takových měl spousty, tak proč teď a jeho?

Mohl přeci použít Imperio, mohl jej znásilnit, mohl... Ne snad, že by to bylo lepší, ale měl by sebe, mohl by věřit v nějakou naději, v záchranu, ale takhle? Co mu zbylo? Jen hledět z povzdálí, snažit se necítit své tělo, nevidět co dělá na příkaz Pána zla....

Neměl sem chodit, neměl.

V hlavě si pomalu rovnal, co o lektvaru ví, co všechno si přečetl, co zjistil. Byl dlouho s Remusem, věděl tedy, že když nablízku nebude Pán zla, tak bude opět sám sebou, opět normálním. Ovšem jak udělat, aby byl Voldemort pryč, aby jej všude netahal sebou.

Ještěže měl Lucius dům pod kouzlem, jinak by jej Voldemort určitě donutil, aby mu řekl, kde se skrývají.

***

„Harry?"

„Harry!"

Remus zvedl zrak od novin, zadíval se do chodby, slyšel Luciuse, jak volá Harryho, ale netušil proč.

Zamířil do patra, ještě na schodech se ale skoro srazil s pánem domu, který běžel do knihovny. Chvíli ho sledoval, co se dělo?

„Luciusi?" opatrně ho oslovil. Zarazil se, když si uvědomil, že Malfoyovi řekl jménem, potřásl hlavou, to teď nebylo důležité.

„Co se děje?"

„Kde je?"

„Kdo?"

„Harry!"

„On... On není nahoře?" nejistě.

„Ne a jinde v domě taky není!" Lucius byl vynervovaný, co se mohlo stát, proč by Harry odcházel a kam by šel?

„Luciusi..?"

„Co?" Plavovlasý muž seděl v křesle, hlavu složenou v dlaních, zoufale se snažil vymyslet scénář, který se mohl odehrát.

„Nechal tu vzkaz," Lupin rozevřel malý pergamen, na kterém byla vedle sebe jejich jména. Ušklíbl se. Opravdu bylo možné, že i v momentě, kdy se mladý Nebelvír chystal odejít, myslel na to, co se tak dlouho snažil řešit, na vztah, který si vysnil, mezi jím a Luciusem?

Zamračeně si to přečetl, podal pergamen Malfoyovi.

„Salazare," vydechl plavovlasý muž, když dočetl.

Vlkodlak hleděl do země, nemohl uvěřit tomu, co Harry napsal. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že to udělal!

Lucius se podíval na hodiny. Spočítal si jak dlouho je chlapec asi už pryč. Povzdechl si. S největší pravděpodobností je už mrtvý. Jak mohl být tak zatraceně Nebelvírský a myslet si, že může něco změnit, že může změnit Temného Pána?

Musel být zoufalý, nebo bláznivě zamilovaný, že se zničehonic rozhodl jít a zkusit to. Copak mu nebylo jasné, že jej Pán zla zabije, že mu neodpustí to, že ho zradil, že odešel, že pochyboval?

Možná, že se Voldemort Harryho přítomností trochu změnil, ale nikdo a nic nemůže změnit to co je v něm, tu temnou podstatu.

„Co budeme dělat?"

„Nic."

„Ach, jistě. Ptám se Malfoy co chce udělat proti svému Pánovi, hloupé," naštvaně se ušklíbl Lupin.

„Není to můj pán," rozhořčeně.

„Jistě."

„Harry je právě teď buď mrtvý, nebo špatně rozhodnutý pomáhat Temnému pánovi a jelikož tady zatím nevidím nikoho, kdo by nás chtěl zabít, tak bych to spíš tipoval na to, že je po smrti."

„Ne! To ne! Harry nemůže být mrtvý!"

„Možná ano, možná ne, těžko se o tom přesvědčíš," zavrčel.

Lupin udělal jediné, co považoval za správné, odešel z místnosti. Došel do svého pokoje.

S povzdychem se posadil na postel. Nechápal to. Jak to Harry mohl udělat. Jak se mohl vědomě vystavit takovému riziku.

Opravdu miloval? Miloval toho, který mu zabil rodiče, který mu zničil dětství, život. To přeci...

Zamyslel se. Proč to od nedokáže? Lucius mu přeci nic neudělal, tedy když pomineme těch pár věcí v posledních letech. Ale před tím, vlastně si ho nevšímal. V bitvách se nikdy nepotkali, neměl tedy nic, co by mohl považovat za přímí útok Malfoye proti němu. A přesto se nedokázal zachovat jako Harry. Nedokázal být Nebelvírsky čestný.

Možná by se o to měl pokusit. Měl by aristokratovi dát šanci. Třeba ho opravdu miluje, nebo k němu aspoň něco málo cítí, už to přeci stojí za snahu. Pokud Harry byl schopný jít a bojovat za svou lásku tam, kde bylo jasné, že musí prohrát.

Rozhodnutě zamířil do knihovny, do místnosti, kde zanechal Luciuse.

Věděl, že řekl, že zde zůstává jen kvůli Harrymu. Nebyl natolik do sebe zahleděný, aby neviděl, že tím prve Luciusovi ublížil. Tak teď tedy půjde, nejspíš to neřekne přesně, ale naznačí, to musí stačit. Dá mu naději, pokud o ní bude stát a pak, pak už se zase bude muset snažit on.

Zůstane, aspoň na nějaký čas.

***

Pán zla si spokojeně mnul ruce.

Jeho plán vyšel, tedy, první polovina plánu. Harry byl jeho. Sice jen tělem, ale duše se časem poddá.

Tak rád někoho ovládal, někým manipuloval. Teď má tedy Chlapce, který přežil. Ano, měl ho i předtím a Harry s tím dokonce souhlasil, ale odmítal se angažovat ve válce a to si Pán zla nemohl dovolit.

Teď má tedy milence, který až předstoupí před ministerstvo, před Brumbála, bude tím pravým, spolu mohou ovládnout svět. A on, má svojí malou loutkou jen pro sebe, nikdo nebude vědět, že mladíka ovládá, každý si bude myslet, že to dělá sám od sebe, kvůli němu...

Prostě dokonalé...

Zamířil za Harrym, za svým věrným milence, nemohl ho přeci nechat čekat.

Každý si přijde na své. Potter sice nemůže ovládat své tělo, ale jeho Nebelvírská mysl mu určitě dříve či později ukáže to co tím získal.

Kdo by si nepřál mít za milence Pána zla a Pán zla byl pro svého mladého přítele ochoten udělat skoro cokoliv, i přesto, že se nemusel snažit, aby si ho udržel.

Časem se Pottera zbaví, ale nad tím teď neuvažoval. Zatím ho potřeboval jak ve válce, tak v soukromí, ale časem...

Temný pán se zlověstně usmál, otevřel dveře do ložnice a vešel za chlapcem, kterého měl plně ve své moci.

*** Konec ***


End file.
